


Ride (supercorp)

by anonymous8853



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers Week, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous8853/pseuds/anonymous8853
Summary: Kara is the next best racer. Lena Luthor is a rich investor looking for someone to represent on the races to show she can keep up with the uptight rich men but she takes a liking to one particular racer.Saw someone suggested it on Tumblr. don't know the account or person if you know them I'm more than happy to give them the credit for the idea.Kara isn't supergirl but she did lose her world just in a different way.





	1. Meeting

\--"It's the last lap and Danvers is tearing up the tracks once again followed by Lane"-- 

"What do you think Miss Luthor" spoke one of the chairman from the board.

They were in one if those rooms a large window over looking the track and a flat screen showing the close up of the racers with the side bar showing who's in what place.

"It's exciting I suppose I think it will be a good move for L-corp" She was watching the them from the window with Champaign in her hand and her clutch in the other. She was wearing a dark blue dress with black high heels which made her taller than most of the men in the building.

"Luthor-corp Miss Luthor" the man was annoyed at her by the tone he used and he moved closer.

She turned to look at him "L-corp. I don't need to remind you of my name do I" 

"No Miss Luthor" he took a step back.

"My business my rules don't forget who has the power. I'm not easily intimidated so if your going to try you better hope you break me or you will regret it" 

Lena moved away from the man and to sat down in one of the chairs to watch the Tv.

\--"Danvers steals the race and is now one of the women supporting America in the race!"-- 

They started to name the other two which were Lane and Jonhs.

"I heard what you said to Nick." Lex moved and sat opposite his sister.

"Well he needs to know I'm the boss and what I say goes" Lena was looking at her glass.

"I know but remember to be smarter than them not harsh otherwise you will just make enemies out of them and trust me rich white men with nothing better to do than to question anything and everything that they don't like or understand can be a really pain in the ass when you piss them off" Lex understood Lenas frustration but he didn't need his sister making enemies even if they were dose bags.

"What if they piss me off" Lena snapped back.

"Then your the boss fire their asses for all I care." He smiled and stood up.

"Now come on we need to go and introduce ourselves to some cute racers" he put out his hand.

"Please don't try and pick up a girl please I've had enough drama for one night I don't need someone slapping you in the face...again" she was serious but smiled at the memory of when they was at a gala event and Lex tired hitting on a waitress but it didn't go well.

"That happened once ok and I don't mean for me" he winked at his younger sister. Lena came out gay over 3 years ago no one knew apart from Lex as she didn't seem the point coming out when she only had a couple of petty relationships.

They got to the hall were all the racers were 50 were racing today but only 20 showed up due to embarrassment probably.

Lex was talking to John's the racer who came 3rd, Lena stopped listening after she stated to flirt with Lex. Lena was looking around when she saw a racer walk in with her helmet on she was wearing a full black racer suit she took off her helmet revealing the golden locks that fell towards her lower shoulder she had piecing blue eyes.

She moved over to the food bar and began to eat.

Lena moved over exsousing herself from Lex and John's.

"No sponsors" Lena questioned the girl.

"No one has really caught my eye" she looked at Lena and smiled.

"I thought racers didn't care as long as they got the money?" She didn't understand this girl eventhough they hadn't spoken for more than 5 seocnds yet but she liked it. Maybe a little but too much.

"Not me I'm in it to show young girls that we can do anything and to be honest being sponsored by a rich guy who cares about me winning or a rich women who doesn't treat me like a women doesn't interest me." Kara took a sip of her drink.

"Well maybe I can help I'm Lena, Lena Luthor I run Luthor-corp soon to be L-corp I won't bore you with a speech how about you come over to the renaming ceremony and I'll give you a tour and have dinner then you can decided what you think" 

"I think it's a date. I'm Kara, Kara Danvers by the way" she put out her hand which the younger Luthor took.

"Well Miss Danvers congratulations on the big win" Lena smiled at her.

"Call me Kara and thanks I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Luthor. I'm not into these things much anyways I only came for the food. I would ask if you wanted to grab a drink but I take it that your working?" She asked her.

"Afraid so and it's Lena maybe another time." Kara smirked and walked towards the door and walked out.

"Hey what was that about with Danvers" Nick asked Lex came up next to Lena.

"I got her to come to the ceremony tomorrow and to have dinner to discuss sponsorships" Lena spoke.

"Really? How did you?" He looked confused at what she was saying.

"Honestly I don't see why you guys think this is so hard" Lena finished he drink and walked away leaving Lex who was containing his laughter.


	2. Ceremony

It was the day of the naming ceremony of soon to be 'L-Corp'. Lena was busy fussing over the food and Lex was watching at one of the tables.

"Lena relax ok it's just a naming ceremony" Lex got up a tried to calm his sister down.

"Just a naming ceremony?" She looked at him with discussed.

She moved to were the new sign was for the building and stood in front of it.

"Here we go" he mumbled under his breathe.

"Lex this is are chance to make L-Corp great again by renaming it this shows we were nothing like mum or dad it shows we are making are own name for ourselves." She crossed her arms and looked at him she realised she shouldn't talk about mum or dad.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." She tried to apolgises but was interuppted.

"No your right this is a big deal. After what happened...but try not to worry ok. I'm going to go check with security about the press" he walked towards the entrance.

Lena signed. She didn't like talking about their parents either but she didn't think it was a matter both of them should dismiss. It happened and they couldn't forget about it because it was apart of them now apart of their story and they need to turn it into a positive one.

The ceremony started over an two hours ago and Kara still hadn't turned up. Lena began to worry mainly because the board members were enjoying her failure but also she liked Kara she didn't seem to care who Lena was.

"Miss Luthor I hear that Kara Danvers will be joining us for the ceremony" another board member Chris, more annoying and uptight than Nick began questioning the boss.

"That's right" she spoke politly remembering what Lex said.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you need to give your speech in 20 minutes and looks like she isn't here. Maybe I will talk to her manger and get a appointment I do know Miss Grant after all" he smiled. You could see he was gloating but he kept it hidden not enough from Lena.

"That won't be necessary" a voice spoke behind him once he turned that smile couldn't have gone quicker than it did.

"Miss Danvers so happy you could attend" he watched her walk over and stand by Lena.

"Thank you Chris. Oh before I forget Miss Grant asked me to tell you to stop calling her about lunch dates as she's busy." Kara grabbed a drink from the waiter who was walking by.

He just stood their with a blank expression on his face for a while "Miss Luthor. Miss Danvers" he walked away downing his drink in one before going to get another one.

"Thanks" Lena spoke first.

"No problem. Did you have your douts?" She turned to the green eyed women.

"When it gets to over two hours you begin to have douts but I knew you would come" she smiled.

"I like being fashionably late to these things makes more of an entrance" 

"I can tell" she began to walk away form the young girl who began to follow her.

"Anyways I couldn't miss your speech" 

"Speaking of which" Lena gave Kara her drink and made her way to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to thank you for attending today. My brother and I wish to show that are families company can do good in this world and will do good we have decided to rename the company 'L-Corp' make the company a force of hope. Today marks the day which me and Lex will make a name for ourselves make the Luthor name a good name once again. So with out further a do" she moved to where Lex was standing by a large object with a black sheet covering it.

"We give you" Lex spoke.

They pulled the sheet off.

"L-Corp"

Everyone began clapping. Kara couldn't because she was holding two drinks so when Lena turned to look at the blonde she raised her glass to Lena and drunk it Lena smiled and nodded in response.

It had been 30 minutes since the Luthor siblings reviled the sign and both Lena and Lex were doing interviews.

Kara was getting restless and moved towards the reporters.

She made her way through them to Lena.

"Kara what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Getting you out of this" she whispered back.

"Miss Danvers are you here to show support towards the Luthor?" 

"How do you feel about your win last night?"

"Miss Danvers is it true that you and Miss Lane are enemies"

All the reporters kept spitting out questions to both of them.

"I hate to break up the party but me and Miss Luthor have a meeting and will give an exclusive to the first reporter to leave" as Kara said this all of then scattered away like ants.

"Thanks. Again" Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem now how about this tour?" Lena smiled and showed her the way to the elevator.

"What are we seeing first?" Kara questioned.

"The lab it's on the fifth floor" Lena answered.

She looked at what Kara was wearing she found it strange seeing her in a skin tight black dress. Her hair was down like it always was but she had glasses on which was new. She liked it.

Kara then looked at Lena she was wearing a red dress which had an open back that showed off her milky skin. Her hair was also down but pulled to the side of her left leaving her right side of her neck exposed.

The elevator doors opened. And reviled a large white room with tables and glass bottles and testubes with different kinds of liquid in them. And the back was a room with glass doors with seemed to be the conference room with white boards with equations that looked like a different language to Kara.

"So what do you do in here?" Kara turned to look at Lena who was looking over one of the white boards.

"We look at what different reactions could cause for different tech. It means that when we try stuff out for the actual equipment we don't know ourselves up." Lena didn't keep her eyes off the board.

Kara walked up behind her just centire metres from touch her body.

Lena felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"I...um This equation is wrong for exothermic and exotheirc reaction." Lena began to explain why the equation was wrong that went straight over Karas head.

"So this really need to be here" Lena finished writing on the board and turned to Kara who had her mouth wide open.

"What?" Lena laughed nervously.

"Never knew someone could speak more than me while writing or be that smart" Kara laughed.

"Um...thanks" she put down the pen and moved towards the elevator.

Kara watched her walk away which she glad she did because she enjoyed it a lot.

"Engineering room next?" Lena turned around and caught Kara starting at her.

"Um...yes" Kara snapped out if it and began to walk up next to the black haired girl. Lena bite her lip liking what she caught Kara doing.

They got to the room and Kara quickly noticed something that she liked.

"Oh my god is this what I think it is?" Kara couldn't believe her eyes.

"It is" Lena laughed.

"We are designing it for the emergency services" Lena spoke as she decided to check the other equations on the board.

"You know if you cut off around 6% more of the weight you could get it to go 11% faster as long as it's around the cord" Kara spoke pointing towards the diagram of the engine.

It was Lenas turn to look god smacked.

"I know motorcycle and cars just not that stuff on the other floor" Kara laughed.

"I can tell but that 6% you are talking about keeps it from over heating" Lena pointed to what Kara meant.

"But that was because your guys got the exothermic and endothermic equation wrong now you corrected it if you move this part here by cutting out these two pieces here and sealing them next to the coil this will cut of the 6% and also create more space for air flow." Lena couldn't believe it Kara was right they could actually make it go faster.

"You should come work for me" Lena spoke as she began to write down what Kara said to tell her team the next day.

"No thanks being stuck in an office doesn't suit me" Kara walked away and went back to admiring the engine.

"You know this could revolutionize races if you would sell it to car and motorcycle companies" Kara spoke with hope.

"Yes but that could cause more hurt than good" Lena told her.

"Yea but the ambulances would be able to get there faster" Kara smiled.

Lena laughed but knew it was a bad idea.

"Do you have an office?" Kara broke the silence.

"I do" Lena said looking away from what she was writing.

"Wanna show me?" Kara moved towards the elevator again.

"Of course" Lena moved towards the elevator and walked in and pressed the top button.

Kara walked through the two large black doors that stood in front of her.

The office was very open towards the right was large glass windows looking over National City with a balcony. Behind it was Lenas white desk that faced away from it all on the other for was a couch with a small office table in the middle.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you care for a drink?" Kara nodded her head and sat down on the right side if the couch.

Lena sat next to her on her left and gave her some water.

"Lets not dance around this anymore. Would you me as your sponsor?" Lena asked drinking her water.

"I have some conditions first" Kara looked at the women.

"Go on" Lena was scared that she wasn't going to be able to meet them.

"First of I get to decide on my new suit and how big and where the logo goes. Second I get a pass to this place so I can vist. Third thing I want are relationship to be are relationship not the board members just you."

Lena considered all of them she nodded her head. "I think we can make that happen welcome to L-Corp Kara" she cheered her water with Karas.

"Thank you" she smiled

"Now you promised me dinner" Kara smiled.

"I did indeed what restaurant did you have in mind?" Lena put her water in the coffee table.

"Actually I was hoping takeaway as these heals are killing me" Kara took them off and breathed.

Lena did the same. "I'm so happy you said that. Looks like we are going to be good friends" Lena smiled at Kara once again.

"Looks like we are" Kara smiled back.


	3. What are friends for?

"Seriously?" Asked Lena.

"Yeah I know" Kara laughed she blushed slightly.

"Didn't know you had it in you" Lena couldn't bleive what she was hearing.

"Neither did I but to be fair he had it coming" Kara was telling Lena about her first fight.

It was with a boy in her class, David, when they were 14. David was picking on Kara once again.

Flashback:

"Come on Kara your always looking up at the stars why is it so hard for you to reach for them?" He laughed at what he was saying.

He had Karas astronomy book and was holding it up high over his head and moving it each time she got close to getting it.

"Hey! Leave her alone" yelled Alex running over to Karas aid.

"I won't tell you again David give it back!" Alex was beginning to lose her temper.

"Or what?" He smiled.

"Or I'll knock you out" Alex squared up to him.

David laughed and gave the book to one of his friends.

"Come on then" Alex didn't do anything she didn't think he was actually go to go for it.

David laughed at her and pushed her to the ground.

"Stay where you belong" he laughed at her.

Kara burned with rage she didn't care what he did to her but no one would ever hurt her sister.

She punched him in the noise and he fell to the floor holding his bloody noise.

"Ah! I think you broke my nose" he screamed in pain.

"Don't touch Alex ever again!" She couldn't care less about his noise.

He just got up and ran his friends shoved the book at Kara and followed.

End of flashback

"Yeah you seem like a little puppy who wouldn't hurt a fly" Lena said.

"I wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly was hurting someone I care about" Kara said seriously.

Lena looked at her watch.

"Oh god it's 1:30. I didn't think it was that late" Lena got up and put her heels on.

"You think this is late? Ok grandma" Kara follwed in Lenas actions and put her heels back on.

"Who are you calling grandma?" Lena stood with both hands on her hips.

"Its ok but this is probably the time I go out to clubs and stuff" Kara picked up her bag.

She checked her phone to see texts from the guys.

Alex-"Hey Winn got tickets to that new club we are leaving at 12 if you wanna come"- 11:38 pm 

Winn-"Kara! You need to come it's amazing"- 12:27 pm 

Maggie-"Baby Danvers they have karaoke with a live band"- 1:04 am 

"That new club that opened up my friends are at now wanna come?" Kara texted them back saying she was coming and bringing someone.

"I can't I have work and I need to talk to Miss Grant about the sponsorship" Lena moved to her desk.

"Aren't you the CEO? the boss?" Kara moved to the other side of the desk and lent over to look at Lena.

"Yes" Lena looked up into Karas eyes.

"So take to day off work, work from home or go in late say you are working with me" Kara suggested.

"I...no...I can't" Kara just looked at her with puppy eyes "fine only for a couple of hours" Lena finally gave up.

"That is all I ask" Kara moved to Lenas side were she linked arms with her.

They walked down together and Kara went over to her motocyle. She got out her spare helmet and gave it to Lena.

"You can't be serious" Lena laughed and looked at her with disbelief.

"Want to arrive in style don't you?" Kara said.

"I am a CEO of a multi-million dollor company give me 2 minutes and I can get us a limo" Lena stood there staring at her.

"Yes but a motocyle is so much more fun and bad ass" Kara smirked at the young girl once again.

"Fine but if I through up I'm blaming you" 

"Deal" Kara sat on the seat and began to start the engine.

Lena sat behind Kara and placed her hands on Karas hips. Kara just laughed she took both if Lenas hands and wrapped then around herself tight.

"Your going to need to hug me if you don't want to fly off" with that said Kara drove off to the club.

They arrived. Kara parked them.

"What did you think?" Kara asked the young girl while taking off her helmet and getting up.

"It was fun but scary" Lena moved the helmet off her head and passed it to Kara.

"Yeah I could tell you have a good grip" Kara laughed and put away the helments.

Lena blushed and moved towards the entrance. They didn't need tickets as they were Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor after all.

They slipped in with no trouble they could hear the Dj with the music. They whole place was vibrating people were dancing and drinking.

They made their way up the stairs to the V.I.P section where everyone was.

"Kara hey!" Alex got up from sitting in Maggie's lap and hugged her sister.

"Hey Alex" she hugged her sister back.

"Alex this is Lena. Lena this is Alex, my sister" they exchange pleasantries.

"That's Maggie, Alex's girlfriend. That's Winn drinking with Mike. This is James and his girlfriend's Lucy" 

"Nice to meet you all" Lena waved at everyone.

"Congratulations on the race Lucy" Lena say next to her and Kara after Lena. Alex went back to sitting on Maggie's lap.

"Thanks couldn't beat this one" Lucy punched Karas arm playfully.

"Ah never in million years will you ever beat me Lane" Kara laughed.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You wanna drink?" Kara asked Lena.

"Yeah whiskey please" Lena said Kara just looked shocked.

"When you work with bitter white men for your whole life you get used to the taste" Lena told them everyone looked like they understood.

"Alright whiskey for the lady anyone else?" 

Alex lifted up her drink telling her she wanted any other beer everyone else said no.

"Kara can you get them two to stop doing shots I've tried but they won't listen" James said to her pointing to Winn and Mike.

"I'll try" Kara moved to the bar were she placed her order.

She went over to Winn and Mike.

"So what does everyone do." Lena asked them.

"I work with the FBI in the field" Alex said drinking Maggie's beer.

"I work with the NCPD as a detective. Danvers stop drinking my beer" she pulled the beer from Alex's mouth.

"I'm a photographer for Catco. I take photos of the racers. That how I met Lucy" 

"And you already know what I do" Lucy said. 

They all began to talk about work and different things.

"Winn if you stop drinking I'll introduce you" Kara said paying the man for the drinks.

"Alright deal" Winn got of the stool and left Mike with a sad face.

"Hey! He was my drinking buddy" Mike moaned.

"I'll do drinking games with you later if you stop moaning" Mike smiled and began to walk with Kara and Winn.

Winn and Mike grabbed chairs from the other table and sat on the edge of the booth.

Kara gave Alex and Lena her drink.

"One beer, one whiskey and one Winn and Mike not drinking" she sat back down next to Lena.

"How did you?" James couldn't believe that it worked.

"A good magician never reviles her secrets" Kara patted her noise.

"So this is Winn and Mike" Kara pointed to each of them.

"Nice to meet you. What do you guys do?" Lena asked them both.

"I'm a hacker/IT guy for the FBI. I work with Alex" he said.

"I work here actually" Mike told her.

They all began talking and laughing together Lena seemed to fit in nicely.

Kara and Lena moved to get the next round of drinks.

"Please have a dance with me" Kara begged.

"No, I can't dance" Lena said giving the bar tender the money. 

"Neither can I. Come on we can look silly together" Kara looked at Lena again with her pleading puppy eyes.

Lena signed she didn't undertstand how she could turn down men with millions of pounds and large contacts worth more millions with no issues but not to this blonde.

"Ok fine one dance" Lena caved.

"Ok good!" Kara ran with the drinks to the others.

"Ok me and Lena are going to dance" Kara said giving everyone their drinks.

"Ok then me and you are going to rock that Mic" Alex said pointing at her sister.

"Ok you can choice the song" Kara said walking with Lena.

Party rock anthem was playing.

Kara dragged Lena by the arm to the centre and stated to move her arms and hips to the best of the music.

Lena copied Karas movements until she find her own pace.

A man in a black shirt dark blue jeans and converse began eyeing up Lena. Kara could tell by the way he lent of the bar and didn't keep his eyes off of her. He took another mouthful of his drink and began making his way through the crowd. Karas jaw clenched she was having fun with Lena and didn't want her to get picked up.

"May I cut in" he said to Lena putting out his hand.

Lena looked at Kara.

Kara took Lenas hand and pulled her to her side "sorry she's taken" Kara said to him she turned back round to Lena.

"Thanks" Lena said.

"Your really good at saving my ass" Lena thanked her.

"What are friends for" Kara smiled.

The song finished and Kara was about to start walking back to get Alex when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Considering you keep saving me. One more dance?" Lena said hopefully.

Kara nodded.

Can't hold us began to play as Kara was moving to the music she was rapping with the artist.

Lena looked at her in awe.

"Your a good rappier" Lena said finally.

"Don't sound so surprised" Kara laughed.

When the song finished Alex found her way to Kara.

"Come on we're next" Alex moved Kara to the stage.

Lena went back to the others.

"How was the dance" Mike asked Lena.

"Good thanks" Lena smiled.

Maggie stood up.

"Come on we are all going go and dance to whatever Alex has chosen" Maggie pulled up Winn was was now tipsy.

The music started playing. 


	4. Deal

It was 3 pm and Lena just got to work an hour ago after texting Kara about today.

Hour ago.

Lena-'Hey I've got a meeting with Miss Grant at 4 pm today so I think you better come unless you want a pink suit or something x'- 1:56 pm

Kara-'Yeah I'll definitely be there. How's your hangover?x'- 2:02 pm

Lena-'I had 5 drinks. I'm no light weight Miss Danvers x'- 2:06 pm

Kara-'What ever you say Miss Luthor. I'm going to get there just after 4 because I have training with the team so can you keep her chatting until I get there? X'- 2:07 pm

Lena-'I'll try by best but if it's any longer your wearing a pink suit x'- 2:07 pm

Kara-'Ok deal, see you later x'- 2:07 pm

Lena looked at her phone and smiled she liked the fact that her and Kara were getting close not just having a business relationship.

Present moment.

It was 3:56 pm according to Lenas watch and there was a knock at Lenas office door.

"Come in" Lena said. 

Walked through the door was Miss Grant she had her bag and was wearing sun glasses.

"Miss Grant nice to see you again" Lena put out her hand which the women kindly expected.

"Likewise" she replied removing the sun glasses.

Lena reclaimed her seat at her desk and Miss Grant took the other avalible seat opposite her.

"I have to admit Miss Luthor I was rather surprised you took upon an opportunity such as Kara" she spoke.

"Why do you say that?" She was confused. Was this because she was a women? 

"I didn't think you would go for racing as apart to show you could fit in with all these businessmen" she had her pegged. She remembered people telling her stories about how she just knew stuff but she didn't think it would happen to her or do it so quickly.

"Neither did I but I like Kara and when I could get a meeting with her when no one else could, I thought that was good enough way to show them I'm just as brilliant but I like being dedicated to the embarrassment of men so what else could I do" she knew it was evil but that was another part as to why she enjoyed signing with Kara.

"I like the way you work" Miss Grant would never emitt it but she liked the way the Luthor women thought.

"That's good seems like we will get along perfectly" Lena lent back in her chair.

"I agree. I have to ask what do you think of Kara?" She asked.

Lena was confused. About what? Her personality? They way she looked? How she raced? They way she could make her do anything with those puppy eyes? 

"We get along if that's what your asking?" She spoke half hearted.

It was 4:07 where was Kara. She needed saving.

"I mean how do you see her? As a friends? A co-worker? Maybe something else..." she trailed on before Kara busted though the door. Lena had never been more happy to see anyone in her life.

"Sorry, I'm not inturpting am I?" Kara rushed into the office and stop midway.

"Not at all we was about to start talking business" Lena got up from the chair and went over to give her a hug.

"How close was I to having a pink suit?" Kara whispered into Lenas ear.

"Too close" she whispered back.

They moved back to their chairs.

"Ok, business what numbers am I looking at" Lena slid a piece of paper to Miss Grant.

"Well we have a number that adds up to a yearly sum" she slid the paper back to Lena to looked at it.

"That's doable" she was calm like it wasn't a big deal.

"Excellent. Now that will need to be paid to this account monthly" Miss Grant gave her a another slip of paper.

"Ok. Now what else is required of me?" Lena asked.

Miss Grant got out a contract.

"Obviously you will need to read over this but I forwarded it to you lawyers already they said they will email you" Lena read the contract surprisly fast but it was her job.

She checked her email and saw her lawyers sent back the all clear. So Lena signed it and passed it back to Miss Grant and to Kara to sign.

"Good. Now I know you read it but I'm still going to go over the basic points. You will need to attend all of Karas races unless told otherwise or if you have plans, when kara wins a race you will be required to give a statement if asked and will stand with her as apart of the team, when you have an event the team will need an invite" she went on about things for a while.

"Now I've booked a meeting with one of the designers for the badges to go on Karas new suit that's in 30 minutes. I have a meeting with James about the new website photos and posters for the national champion" she moves from her seat and got to the door.

"Kara I aspect a picture" Miss Grant looked at Kara who just nodded in her seat.

She left with out another word.

"You don't mind if I stay until we go do you?" Kara turned to Lena.

"Not at all I just need to finish this reading then we can go." She said.

"Come on its like 2 pages you can skip that and we can talk" Kara moved closer to the desk.

"Kara I need to do this" Lena looked from the reading and saw Karas puppy eyes so she looked back down and didn't make eye contact.

"Please" Kara moved to put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

Lena didn't look up.

Kara stood up and put her head on Lenas shoulder. "Please"

Lena turned to Kara. "Kara I'm working"

"No your not you talking to me which is a good thing come on" Kara pulled Lena up to stand.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked. Kara and her were holding hands.

"I'm showing you how to relax by stopping you from working" she started to pull her away from the desk to the couch.

"Fine but if I become behind on my reading I'm blaming you" 

"Done" Kara sat next to Lena on the couch.

"Ok so games night. It's tomorrow at 7 everyone brings drinks and I get the snacks but you can come around early or late if you want I don't mind. We usually play board games but sometimes we will play video games" Kara said this on one breath.

"Sounds good do you mind into come early?" Lena asked.

"Not at all just text me when you wanna come" Kara looked at her watch.

"We better get going" Kara said getting up.

It took 10 minutes to get to their office.

Kara walked in first holding the door for Lena.

"Thanks" Lena said.

"No problem" Kara replied.

They walked up to the desk to the man in a grey suit and a black tie typing on the computer.

"Hi Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor here to see..."

"Kara!" A women's voice spoke over her.

It was Diana Prince the head designer for the company.

"I thought I'd never see the day when you came in here for business reasons" she came over and hugged Kara.

"I was starting to believe it myself" Kara absorbed herself into the hug.

"Diana this is Lena Luthor" Lena put out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Prince" Diana ignored the hand in front if her which took Lena by surprise.

Diana pulled back "Please miss Luthor call me Diana"

"Well if I'm calling you Diana..."

"Lena it is. Please come to my office we have much to discuss" 

They moved to Diana office there was two parts one was were she worked with her designs and the other was for her usual work.

Both were white with glass windows and doors everywhere.

"Please come around. Now I know Cat only told me this morning but I have a few ideas" she pulled out a folder of pieces of paper and began to scatter them around the lightened table.

"Ok so I can combine a few ideas you like together or I can draw a rough sketch if you have an idea"

Both Kara and Lena studied the table. They pulled a couple they like and began to go over ideas with Diana coming up with something both of them would like.

After two hours they decided on two badges for Karas suit and an imprint of the L-Corp logo on the back.

The design was 3-D with light and dark shading making it stand out. Which they both loved.

"Ok I can get this done for your next race Kara" Diana said.

"You will need to come in to pick it up so I know it fits extra" she said waving off showing they knew what she meant.

She hugged them both and showed them the way out.

"Well Miss Luthor I'd say job well done" she turned around from walking in front of her.

"I agree Miss Danvers" Lena smirked at the girls dorkiness.

"Ok so I have to go and do a test run in a couple of hours to make sure the bike doesn't pack up would you like to get some dinner than if you'd like you can come watch me" Kara said getting on her bike.

"I need to finish that reading and get that contract to my lawyers" Lena said.

"Jess can do the contract and I've seen you read 15 pages in less than 5 minutes. It can wait" Kara began teasing Lena with the helmet.

Lena took the helmet "your a bad influence" she said putting it on.

"It's why you love me" Kara said starting the engine.

They went to a Chinese restaurant that Lena knows.

'Wow this is fancy' Kara thought to herself.

"Name please" said a man who didn't look up from the reservation book.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Lena spoke.

'That was hot' Kara thought.

"Miss Luthor! I'm so sorry I didn't relies it was you, please follow me" 

He took them to a separate room to the other customers. It was smaller but more cosy there was only a few people there.

"All on the house" he said and made his way out. He sat them at a corner table so they could have privacy.

"That guy shat himself when he realised it was you" Kara whispered.

"Yes well I do own the restaurant" Lena said keeping her eyes on the menu. 

Kara choked on her water.

"You...owe...this" Kara tried spitting it out but failed.

"Yes breathe. The building burnt down so I gave the owners the money to re-build deal was I get free food and whoever I dine with"

'Thats it I'm in love with this women' she thought she was kidding herself but deep down she knew it was true.

"You are now my favourite person" Kara said.

Lena laughed "likewise" 

"Oh thank God they do potstickets" Kara gave the biggest relieve of her life.

"What are they?" Lena asked.

Kara shoot her a look that could kill a duck from 10 miles away.

"Ok don't kill me" Lena put her hands out to protect herself.

"Are you ready to order" the waiter came over.

"Yes I'll have the usual please. Kara?" 

"The same and potsrickets please for each of use please" the man nodded and came back with a bottle of wine.

He poured a glass for Lena and offered one to Kara who refused.

"I'm driving" Lena took the bottle and filled it up slightly.

"Try it with the food trust me it's amazing" Lena told her.

The waiter left.

"Now who's a bad influence" Kara told her.

It took 10 minutes for the food to get there.

"Please try a potsticker first" Kara begged. Lena took one and tried them.

She moaned at the soft dough.

"Oh my god this is amazing " Lena took another as Kara took her first.

"Ok now try it with the wine" Lena said.

Kara tried it.

"Wow I never thought having potsticks could get any better" 

They stayed for a few hours stuffing their faces and trying different foods they never heard of.

"Lena! That's gross I don't get how you could try that" kara moaned.

"It taste like chicken" Lena said. 

"In what universe does brains taste like chicken?" Kara asked.

"Well they are chicken brains Kara" she laughed.

"And I only had a little piece" Kara looked down at her phone 8:12.

"Oh god Lena we need to go the track closes soon" Kara grabbed her things as did Lena.

They thanked the waiters and left a tip.

They got there within 20 minutes.

"Hey Lucas sorry I'm late I got caught up" she said showing him her badge.

"No problem Kara" he nodded at Lena as he let then in.

Kara got her bike out with her, now, old suit half on.

She was having trouble as the left sleeve was inside out.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the girl trying to get it on.

"Let me" Lena went over and pulled the arm out then pulled it up to allow Kara to put it over her shoulders.

Lena knew Kara could continue but Kara never stopped her so she did up the suit and wraped the velcro around her next.

"Thanks so do you want to get on once I've go full speed first"

"I thought it was built for one?" 

"They normally are but I like bum room so it can fit two" 

"Alright but only for a little while" Lena said.

"Great there are extra suits in those closest over there"

Lena moved into the room as Kara sped off going around the track getting the mileage up.

After about 10 minutes Kara pulled back in she took off her helmet to reveal Lena in one if her old suits it fit perfectly hugged her tight around the waste. Her hair was pulled back tight as well and she was holding a helmet.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

'Yes' Kara thought.

"It suits you...um do you have your dress on under that?" She asked.

"No is that alright? I did try it with on but it was really uncomfortable" she said.

"Yeah that's fine" Kara swallowed this is going to be hard to concenteate.

They raced off going 60 than 70 and 80 mph around the track. Lena held on tight to Kara which she didn't mind they went around a few times then Kara pulled back in.

"I have to admit that does get more fun and scary each time" Lena breathed.

"Wanna have a go driving?" Kara asked.

"Serioulsy?" Lena was shocked.

"Yeah. I mean I'll have to keep my hands on the handles but you can stear"

Lena practally jumped on the bike. She got up close to the handles bars so Kara could reach them.

She felt oddly safe in her arms, pressed up against her. It was 3 pm and Lena just got to work an hour ago after texting Kara about today.

Hour ago.

Lena-'Hey I've got a meeting with Miss Grant at 4 pm today so I think you better come unless you want a pink suit or something x'- 1:56 pm

Kara-'Yeah I'll definitely be there. How's your hangover?x'- 2:02 pm

Lena-'I had 5 drinks. I'm no light weight Miss Danvers x'- 2:06 pm

Kara-'What ever you say Miss Luthor. I'm going to get there just after 4 because I have training with the team so can you keep her chatting until I get there? X'- 2:07 pm

Lena-'I'll try by best but if it's any longer your wearing a pink suit x'- 2:07 pm

Kara-'Ok deal, see you later x'- 2:07 pm

Lena looked at her phone and smiled she liked the fact that her and Kara were getting close not just having a business relationship.

Present moment.

It was 3:56 pm according to Lenas watch and there was a knock at Lenas office door.

"Come in" Lena said. 

Walked through the door was Miss Grant she had her bag and was wearing sun glasses.

"Miss Grant nice to see you again" Lena put out her hand which the women kindly expected.

"Likewise" she replied removing the sun glasses.

Lena reclaimed her seat at her desk and Miss Grant took the other avalible seat opposite her.

"I have to admit Miss Luthor I was rather surprised you took upon an opportunity such as Kara" she spoke.

"Why do you say that?" She was confused. Was this because she was a women? 

"I didn't think you would go for racing as apart to show you could fit in with all these businessmen" she had her pegged. She remembered people telling her stories about how she just knew stuff but she didn't think it would happen to her or do it so quickly.

"Neither did I but I like Kara and when I could get a meeting with her when no one else could, I thought that was good enough way to show them I'm just as brilliant but I like being dedicated to the embarrassment of men so what else could I do" she knew it was evil but that was another part as to why she enjoyed signing with Kara.

"I like the way you work" Miss Grant would never emitt it but she liked the way the Luthor women thought.

"That's good seems like we will get along perfectly" Lena lent back in her chair.

"I agree. I have to ask what do you think of Kara?" She asked.

Lena was confused. About what? Her personality? They way she looked? How she raced? They way she could make her do anything with those puppy eyes? 

"We get along if that's what your asking?" She spoke half hearted.

It was 4:07 where was Kara. She needed saving.

"I mean how do you see her? As a friends? A co-worker? Maybe something else..." she trailed on before Kara busted though the door. Lena had never been more happy to see anyone in her life.

"Sorry, I'm not inturpting am I?" Kara rushed into the office and stop midway.

"Not at all we was about to start talking business" Lena got up from the chair and went over to give her a hug.

"How close was I to having a pink suit?" Kara whispered into Lenas ear.

"Too close" she whispered back.

They moved back to their chairs.

"Ok, business what numbers am I looking at" Lena slid a piece of paper to Miss Grant.

"Well we have a number that adds up to a yearly sum" she slid the paper back to Lena to looked at it.

"That's doable" she was calm like it wasn't a big deal.

"Excellent. Now that will need to be paid to this account monthly" Miss Grant gave her a another slip of paper.

"Ok. Now what else is required of me?" Lena asked.

Miss Grant got out a contract.

"Obviously you will need to read over this but I forwarded it to you lawyers already they said they will email you" Lena read the contract surprisly fast but it was her job.

She checked her email and saw her lawyers sent back the all clear. So Lena signed it and passed it back to Miss Grant and to Kara to sign.

"Good. Now I know you read it but I'm still going to go over the basic points. You will need to attend all of Karas races unless told otherwise or if you have plans, when kara wins a race you will be required to give a statement if asked and will stand with her as apart of the team, when you have an event the team will need an invite" she went on about things for a while.

"Now I've booked a meeting with one of the designers for the badges to go on Karas new suit that's in 30 minutes. I have a meeting with James about the new website photos and posters for the national champion" she moves from her seat and got to the door.

"Kara I aspect a picture" Miss Grant looked at Kara who just nodded in her seat.

She left with out another word.

"You don't mind if I stay until we go do you?" Kara turned to Lena.

"Not at all I just need to finish this reading then we can go." She said.

"Come on its like 2 pages you can skip that and we can talk" Kara moved closer to the desk.

"Kara I need to do this" Lena looked from the reading and saw Karas puppy eyes so she looked back down and didn't make eye contact.

"Please" Kara moved to put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

Lena didn't look up.

Kara stood up and put her head on Lenas shoulder. "Please"

Lena turned to Kara. "Kara I'm working"

"No your not you talking to me which is a good thing come on" Kara pulled Lena up to stand.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked. Kara and her were holding hands.

"I'm showing you how to relax by stopping you from working" she started to pull her away from the desk to the couch.

"Fine but if I become behind on my reading I'm blaming you" 

"Done" Kara sat next to Lena on the couch.

"Ok so games night. It's tomorrow at 7 everyone brings drinks and I get the snacks but you can come around early or late if you want I don't mind. We usually play board games but sometimes we will play video games" Kara said this on one breath.

"Sounds good do you mind into come early?" Lena asked.

"Not at all just text me when you wanna come" Kara looked at her watch.

"We better get going" Kara said getting up.

It took 10 minutes to get to their office.

Kara walked in first holding the door for Lena.

"Thanks" Lena said.

"No problem" Kara replied.

They walked up to the desk to the man in a grey suit and a black tie typing on the computer.

"Hi Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor here to see..."

"Kara!" A women's voice spoke over her.

It was Diana Prince the head designer for the company.

"I thought I'd never see the day when you came in here for business reasons" she came over and hugged Kara.

"I was starting to believe it myself" Kara absorbed herself into the hug.

"Diana this is Lena Luthor" Lena put out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Prince" Diana ignored the hand in front if her which took Lena by surprise.

Diana pulled back "Please miss Luthor call me Diana"

"Well if I'm calling you Diana..."

"Lena it is. Please come to my office we have much to discuss" 

They moved to Diana office there was two parts one was were she worked with her designs and the other was for her usual work.

Both were white with glass windows and doors everywhere.

"Please come around. Now I know Cat only told me this morning but I have a few ideas" she pulled out a folder of pieces of paper and began to scatter them around the lightened table.

"Ok so I can combine a few ideas you like together or I can draw a rough sketch if you have an idea"

Both Kara and Lena studied the table. They pulled a couple they like and began to go over ideas with Diana coming up with something both of them would like.

After two hours they decided on two badges for Karas suit and an imprint of the L-Corp logo on the back.

The design was 3-D with light and dark shading making it stand out. Which they both loved.

"Ok I can get this done for your next race Kara" Diana said.

"You will need to come in to pick it up so I know it fits extra" she said waving off showing they knew what she meant.

She hugged them both and showed them the way out.

"Well Miss Luthor I'd say job well done" she turned around from walking in front of her.

"I agree Miss Danvers" Lena smirked at the girls dorkiness.

"Ok so I have to go and do a test run in a couple of hours to make sure the bike doesn't pack up would you like to get some dinner than if you'd like you can come watch me" Kara said getting on her bike.

"I need to finish that reading and get that contract to my lawyers" Lena said.

"Jess can do the contract and I've seen you read 15 pages in less than 5 minutes. It can wait" Kara began teasing Lena with the helmet.

Lena took the helmet "your a bad influence" she said putting it on.

"It's why you love me" Kara said starting the engine.

They went to a Chinese restaurant that Lena knows.

'Wow this is fancy' Kara thought to herself.

"Name please" said a man who didn't look up from the reservation book.

"I don't think that will be necessary" Lena spoke.

'That was hot' Kara thought.

"Miss Luthor! I'm so sorry I didn't relies it was you, please follow me" 

He took them to a separate room to the other customers. It was smaller but more cosy there was only a few people there.

"All on the house" he said and made his way out. He sat them at a corner table so they could have privacy.

"That guy shat himself when he realised it was you" Kara whispered.

"Yes well I do own the restaurant" Lena said keeping her eyes on the menu. 

Kara choked on her water.

"You...owe...this" Kara tried spitting it out but failed.

"Yes breathe. The building burnt down so I gave the owners the money to re-build deal was I get free food and whoever I dine with"

'Thats it I'm in love with this women' she thought she was kidding herself but deep down she knew it was true.

"You are now my favourite person" Kara said.

Lena laughed "likewise" 

"Oh thank God they do potstickets" Kara gave the biggest relieve of her life.

"What are they?" Lena asked.

Kara shoot her a look that could kill a duck from 10 miles away.

"Ok don't kill me" Lena put her hands out to protect herself.

"Are you ready to order" the waiter came over.

"Yes I'll have the usual please. Kara?" 

"The same and potsrickets please for each of use please" the man nodded and came back with a bottle of wine.

He poured a glass for Lena and offered one to Kara who refused.

"I'm driving" Lena took the bottle and filled it up slightly.

"Try it with the food trust me it's amazing" Lena told her.

The waiter left.

"Now who's a bad influence" Kara told her.

It took 10 minutes for the food to get there.

"Please try a potsticker first" Kara begged. Lena took one and tried them.

She moaned at the soft dough.

"Oh my god this is amazing " Lena took another as Kara took her first.

"Ok now try it with the wine" Lena said.

Kara tried it.

"Wow I never thought having potsticks could get any better" 

They stayed for a few hours stuffing their faces and trying different foods they never heard of.

"Lena! That's gross I don't get how you could try that" kara moaned.

"It taste like chicken" Lena said. 

"In what universe does brains taste like chicken?" Kara asked.

"Well they are chicken brains Kara" she laughed.

"And I only had a little piece" Kara looked down at her phone 8:12.

"Oh god Lena we need to go the track closes soon" Kara grabbed her things as did Lena.

They thanked the waiters and left a tip.

They got there within 20 minutes.

"Hey Lucas sorry I'm late I got caught up" she said showing him her badge.

"No problem Kara" he nodded at Lena as he let then in.

Kara got her bike out with her, now, old suit half on.

She was having trouble as the left sleeve was inside out.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at the girl trying to get it on.

"Let me" Lena went over and pulled the arm out then pulled it up to allow Kara to put it over her shoulders.

Lena knew Kara could continue but Kara never stopped her so she did up the suit and wraped the velcro around her next.

"Thanks so do you want to get on once I've go full speed first"

"I thought it was built for one?" 

"They normally are but I like bum room so it can fit two" 

"Alright but only for a little while" Lena said.

"Great there are extra suits in those closest over there"

Lena moved into the room as Kara sped off going around the track getting the mileage up.

After about 10 minutes Kara pulled back in she took off her helmet to reveal Lena in one if her old suits it fit perfectly hugged her tight around the waste. Her hair was pulled back tight as well and she was holding a helmet.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

'Yes' Kara thought.

"It suits you...um do you have your dress on under that?" She asked.

"No is that alright? I did try it with on but it was really uncomfortable" she said.

"Yeah that's fine" Kara swallowed this is going to be hard to concenteate.

They raced off going 60 than 70 and 80 mph around the track. Lena held on tight to Kara which she didn't mind they went around a few times then Kara pulled back in.

"I have to admit that does get more fun and scary each time" Lena breathed.

"Wanna have a go driving?" Kara asked.

"Serioulsy?" Lena was shocked.

"Yeah. I mean I'll have to keep my hands on the handles but you can stear"

Lena practally jumped on the bike. She got up close to the handles bars so Kara could reach them.

She felt oddly safe in her arms, pressed up against her.


	5. Trust me

"Ok so you can start off but go slow" Kara said giving Lena control on the acceleration. She moved her hands to the edge of the handle so she had some control over the vechial.

Lena revved the engine and went off...slowly.

They were going 20 mph, Lena constantly looking at her hands than the track.

"Relax nothing bad is going to happen" Kara whipsered to Lena. As much as she could with a helmet on.

Lena sat up straight and took a few breathes. Kara moved her hands more to the middle so they were slightly touching Lenas hand.

Kara twisted the the handles so they went 25 mph now than to 30.

Lena got tensed she knew she had control and got worried.

"It's ok just small turns. Like riding a bike" Kara said.

Lena tried to relax and focus on what the hot blonde was saying. They moved around one of the corners, slowly.

"Your doing great. Come on lets go faster" Kara was about to turn the handle when Lena moved her hand to Karas.

"Trust me" Lena moved her hands and they went 40 mph.

Kara was helping Lena stear until she got the hand of it.

They went around the track two more times.

"Can we go faster?" Lena shouted.

"Your the boss" Kara shouted back.

She didn't need to get told twice Lena went 87 mph which scared Kara a bit but she would never emitted it to the girl.

They went around a few more times until Kara took control and pulled then back into the garage.

Which Lena didn't like it took Kara a while to get back control.

When they pulled in Kara put the bike on the stand and stood up and took her helmet. She moved to the frount of the machine and helped Lena with her helmet being careful not to rip her hair.

She took their helmets and put then back the cupboard.

Lena watched Kara stretch to put them back which and her suit become tight in places Lena enjoyed to see.

Kara moved back to the goggly eyed girl.

"Need a hand?" She laughed since she hadn't gotten off the bike yet.

"Mmm?" Lena couldn't hear over Karas arms screaming to look at them.

Kara moved to the side of the bike.

"May I?" She asked point to Lena.

Lena wasn't sure what she was going on about but she nodded her head out of curiosity.

Kara put one hand on Lenas back and the other under her legs. Kara picked her up bridle style and swung around so they were away from the bike until she put her down.

"Thank you. Such a gentlemen" Lena teased.

Kara laughed at the comment.

They moved into the changing room.

Lena moved to one of the mirrors trying to find the zip.

She couldn't reach it and knew she was going to have to get Kara to help her.

Without thinking she went around the lockers that were separting them.

She walked in on Kara with the suit around her waist with no top on.

"Kara could you...oh god sorry I should have knocked!" Lena quickly turned around when she saw her friend in a bra.

"That's ok don't worry. What do you need help with?" Kara asked.

"I can't unzip the suit" Kara moved to Lena and slowly unzipped the suit for her slowly so she could take in the women's milky skin.

She smiled when she saw Lena wearing a dark blue bra and pants that matched.

"Thanks, sorry for bursting in on you" Lena said moving back to her section.

"That's alright now we have both seen each other in bras" Kara laughed.

Lena just stood there confused and a little flustered.

"When I unzipped you" Kara clarified.

"Oh yeah" Lena breathes she forgot she had to take off her dress.

They both got changed and walked in silence to Karas bike. Kara looked at her watch it was 11:56 pm they had been at the track for 2 hours which was strange since they only went around a few times by they did go slow.

Kara got to her bike giving Lena her jacket and helmet again.

Before Kara put on the helmet Lena gave out a yawn.

"Tired?" Just than Kara yawned she she hadn't slept in days.

"Not as much as you" she laughed and pulled the jacket over her shoulders and zipped it up.

They both sat on the bike. Lena hugging Kara from behind trying not to full asleep. Kara knew this and drived off carefully. 

When they got to Lenas apartment she was asleep.

"Lee? We're here" Kara says softly trying not to startle the women.

"Mmm ok" Lena gives as a reply.

She slowly moves off the women to give her back her helmet but before she goes to unzip the jacket she see that the blonde girl is about to use the cold ground as a bed.

"Do you wanna stay at mine?" Lena asks worried for her safety...mostly.

"Thanks but *yawned* I wouldn't want to *yawned* impose" she says covering her mouth.

"You will be imposing if I get a call saying you've been in an accident. Now come on I insist" she pulls the girl up by the arm. 

"Ok thanks" Lena links arms with Kara trying to keep both of the up.

Lena moved to open the door and Kara stands there watching the green eyed beauty in her leather jacket. Her leather jacket. 

She liked that.

Lena got the door open and grabbed Karas arm again.

When they got in Kara noticed how big and wooden it was. Not very homey but nice.

"I'm going to get changed. Pyjamas are in that closest"

Lena pointed over to what Kara gathered as her room.

She walked into a king sized bed. She couldn't help but wonder why she needed such a big bed.

She moved to the closert and pulled out a college sweat shirt and a pair of shorts.

She moved back into the living room and waited for Lena to come out.

Lena came out wearing her hair down with glasses and a slightly oversized top with joggers. She looked hot.

Kara gulped at the sight.

"I didn't know you wore glasses" Kara smirked liking this new look. 

"Yeah. It's better for me to only wear them on occasion so I can scare the men with a single glare" she winks at Kara and moves to get room.

Kara goes into get changed and slash cold water on her face.

Lena sits on the bed she sees Kara moving out of the bathroom in tight shorts and her college shirt. 

Oh god. Is all Lena could come up with.

"Um...are you ok with sharing" this is going to be hard.

"Yes that's...fine" Kara breathes out.

Both of the move under the covers and after saying good night they both fall asleep.


	6. Obvious

Disgrace, useless, traitor, disappointment.

These words rushed through Lenas head as she was sleeping.

Disgrace!, useless!, traitor!, disappointment!

They got louder and louder each breathe she took.

Lena shot up in bed. Heavy breathing.

'Just another nightmare, calm down' Lena said to herself. She looked at her clock 7:26 am she better be ready for work anyways.

She rolled the covers over to hit a hard object when she looked she saw a heap of blonde hair laying on their back. She remembered Kara slept over.

She slowly moved the hair out of her face using her index finger revelling her soft skin and pink lips.

She felt a warm feeling run through her body knowing Kara was sleeping so peacefully.

So grabbed her glasses and went into the kitchen. 

"Hey sleeping beauty!"

Lena slammed herself against the wall and place her hand over her erupting heart trying to catch her breathe.

"Lex. You nearly gave me a heart attack" Lena said moving herself off the wall.

"I can tell. Here I made coffee" he said moving the fresh cup over to Lena she sat down at her little island watching Lex make breakfast.

"What happened to you last night I thought you was going to call me how the meeting went with Miss Grant" he said flipping the bacon.

"Oh sorry Lex I got distracted" just then Kara moved into the kitchen.

Lex looked up to the girl in his sister's cloths.

"Oh Lex this is Kara she spent the night" Lena said breaking both their gazes.

Kara moved forward and put out her hand. "Nice to meet you" 

"Nice to meet you as well" lex took her hand then dropped it.

They all stood there not really knowing were to go from here now.

"Um Lena do you mind if I take a shower?" Kara finally spoke.

"Of course you know where it is" she said pointing to the bathroom.

After Kara left and they heard the water running Lex planted up the food for him and Lena and set aside some for Kara.

"So you got distracted?" He said eyeing up his sister.

"What?...no...Lex I'm not like that" Lena spoke.

"Well what happened then?" Lena filled him in on going to the track and Kara looking like she was going to cause an accident if she went home.

"You got to go on her bike!?" He whispered shouted.

"Yes" she was confused why that was so important.

"Lena, Kara is well know in the business for being particularly picky about the people to work on her bike. She doesn't let anyone else ride it most of the other racers allow the mechanics to put up the miles but Kara doesn't" Lena didn't know what to say she felt warm knowing Kara trusted her.

"Someone has a crush" he said to her finishing off his coffee and placing down on the table.

"What...no...no I don't" Lena said biting into her bacon sandwich.

"I meant Kara but at least that proves that so do you" 

Lena didn't know what to say. She liked Kara but she didn't think she liked her in that way she thought she was pretty but didn't think in that way.

Kara walked out in the cloths she wore yesterday.

"I saved you some breakfast" Lex said pointing at the direction of the bacon sandwich.

She moved over and picked it up "thanks. So what do you guys do on weekends?" She asked eating her breakfast.

"Go to work" Lena replied.

"Which reminds me I have that meeting see you two later" Lex got up and kissed his sister bye after waving bye to Kara.

"Come on what could you possibly need to do on a Saturday?" Kara said moving next to Lena where Lex sat earlier.

"I've got to give the contract to my lawyers. Speak to your people about the sponsorship. Go over some tests for the engine" Lena said getting up to wash her plate.

"Can I come. You did promise me a access card" Kara said finishing off her sandwich.

"I did" Lena went to her cupboard to get out a slim piece of plastic and passed it to Kara.

Kara looked at her access card with her picture.

"Where did you get a picture of me?" Kara said looking up to Lena.

"I used one of the ones James took when you looked at his camera. I was going to give it to you after nationals but you need it to get in" Lena smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get dressed then we can go" Lena called out from the bathroom.

"Ok I'm going to go back to my place to get a change of cloths" Kara left after that.

She decided on skinny jeans and a matron top with her leather jacket. Just as she was about to leave someone knocked at her door.

"Alex? What you doing here?" She opened the door inviting her sister in.

"I didn't hear from you last night thought I'd come over to seeing you weren't passed out over the toilet again" Alex says walking in a moving to the sofa.

"Actually I'm going out so as you can see I'm fine" She says waving her sister to the door.

"Who's the lucky guy......or lady?" Alex says with a smirk.

"I'm going to L-Corp with Lena if you must know" she says in a huff worrying that she will be late.

"So lucky lady than" Alex says moving towards the door and walking down the hallway.

Kara grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her after catching up with Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara said catching her breathe and moving into the evelator pushing the ground floor button.

"It's obvious that you like her Kara that's all and that she likes you" Alex says not looking at Kara.

"I don't.....wait you think she likes me?" Kara says hopefully.

"And that proves my point" Alex says moving out the elevator.

They move out the building to see Lena moving towards them.

"Lena!" Kara says stopping in her path.

"Hey thought you ditched me so thought I'd come see if you were coming" she says stopping the same as Kara. Alex was in the middle of the just looking at each of them as they spoke. Like watching tennis.

Looking at Kara.

"Oh no...sorry I was getting ready than Alex came over" she said pointing to Alex.

Lena looked at Alex who just smiled.

Looking at Lena.

"No need to be sorry you ready to go" she pointed at her car.

Looking at Kara

"No bike?" She pouted looking at the car.

Looking at Lena.

"Yes. I do love riding with you Kara but it messes up my hair and I need to look presentable in front of my workers" she said blushing.

Alex sniggered at the remark.

Looking at Kara.

"Fair enough but trust me messy hair can get so much worse with me" Kara said biting her lower lip.

'Ok enough' "I'm going to go. Nice seeing you again Lena" she said moving away.

"Bye Alex" they both waved her off.

"Shall we" Lena said putting out her.

"We shall" Kara took her hand and they moved to the car.


	7. Hurt

Walking into L-Corp with some of the brightest minds in the country was a lot more intimidating than Kara thought it was going to be. She was also very aware that she was wearing jeans and a jacket whereas everyone else was wearing suits and dresses with lab coats over the top.

As soon as they walked into the lab a lab coat was pulled over Lena and a pair of saftry goggles was given to both of the girls.

Lena looked amazing, according to Kara. She had a dark green dress on with black boots and her hair half down and half pinned back with a clip.

They moved over to one of the tables were some people were arguing about some science stuff.

"We have already tired that Kyle if we reduce the amount per square cm it will cause it to slow down not speed up" a girl in a lab coat (obviously) said with a clip board resting on her left arm. Everyone stoped talking and looked up when Lena walked up to them.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Murphey?" Lena said taking the clip board from the young girl.

She explained the issues with the material being used. Saying how it over heats too much and the cooling system is having to use up more power from the car to allow the system not to cool down. 

"Did you make the changes I sent to you?" Lena looked up from the board.

"Yes Miss Luthor. Although the metal still over heats" 

Lena looked pissed and stuck. Kara was looking over at other white board and started to write some stuff on it about a substance only recently found.

Everyone stopped again and looked at what Kara was writing.

Lena moved over to where Kara was and stood beside her.

She looked at the girl. "That could work" Kyle said over everyone's silence.

"Yes it could" Lena smiled at Kara.

"Miss Murphey take your team and research the element Krytonite to see where we can get some from once you found it give your research to Jess for me to go over" once that was said everyone scurried like rats back to their position. 

"Remind me why I haven't hired you yet" Lena asked.

"You have I just prefer speed" Kara smiled.

CRASH!! the sound of broken glass filled the atmosphere of the lab. Foot steps could be heard from the flight of stairs.

"Evacuate! Everyone get out of here!" The alarm went off straight after that.

Lena pulled Kara towards one of the exits but men in masks and armed barged through the doors and began to shoot.

Kara pulled Lena to the floor. Lena then pulled Kara to a supply closert and locked it.

"What was that?" Kara whispered.

Lena put her hand over Karas mouth in order for her to listen.

A thump could be heard from behind the doors than sirens.

Red and blue lights filled the building.

"Crap! I told you we should have gone through that other door" one guy said in a deep voice clearly he had a voice disruptor or something.

"Shut up! Come one grab a hostage and let's go" Kara could see the shock in Lenas eyes emitdently she shoved Kara behind her and pulled the door open having her arms in the air.

"Take me I'm Lena Luthor I'm worth more" Lena said.

One of the men had Miss Murphey in his hands and shoved her to the ground when Lena revealed herself.

The other man walked over to Lena pointing his gun at her.

"Kara Danvers racers for the womens nationals. Trust me I am worth a lot more than Lena Luthor" Kara moved out from the closert and went in front of Lena.

Lena went to move next to Kara but a gun was pointing at her.

"Grab one and let's go!" The other guy shouted.

He grabbed Kara and pulled her in front of him.

Lena went to go after him but Kyle jumped onto her. 

"Miss Luthor if you after her they could kill you or her" he said as he held to sobbing women in her arms.

*3 hours later*

Kara a woke to a throbbing head ache the last thing she remembered was Lena giving herself to the armed men. She scanned the area to see that no one was with her. She was being rocked side by side.

A van.

She tired remembering what Alex thought her incase this ever happened but all she could feel, think and noticed was her head throbbing.

*L-Corp*

Lena was sitting at one of the tables with FBI agents going over the events for the passed 2 hours.

"I told you they were wearing masks..." 

"Lena?" Alex ran to Lena and pulled her into a hug she was shocked at the eldest Danvers sister action but she embrassed it she needed it.

"You two go this is my case" she pointed to the two agents who just sat there.

"Do you want me to use excessive force?" She question. They both looked scared and hurried out of the room.

They sat down Alex asking the same questions again to Lena about what happened telling her everything even the last pieces of detail that she could remember.

1 hour later.

"Hey this is my families building buddy!" Lena could hear Lex near one of the entrances fighting with some police men. He barged through them.

Just as they went to tackle him Alex put up her hand letting them to know it was ok they nodded in response.

"Thank you..." he said to Alex. "Lena! Thank God your ok" he said pulling her into a hug.

"They took Kara" she said sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know" he began to rub her back.

*?*

Cold water hit Karas faces. She gasped for air and tired to stand up put soon realised she was tied to a chair.

"Listen we aren't going to hurt you we just needed you to get away ok" they both said.

Kara couldn't hear well she felt strange like everything was underwater.

"Here's your phone when we leave you can call whoever you want" they placed the phone in her lap and slightly untired her from the chair. 

Once they left Kara undid the final piece of the rope and took her phone and called the first number.


	8. Irony

"So Kara is your sister?" Lex asked.

Alex nodded.

They were sitting at the table in the comference room. Maggie joined them only a few minutes ago and was comforting Alex.

They sat there in silence and was waiting for the FBI to finish so they could go home or do something else other than ponder about the events that happened during the day.

Maggie's phone started to ring.

"Sawyer" she answered stern.

Her eyes widened at the voice on the other end.

"Kara?!" Maggie stood up and walked by the window looking at everyone else with stunned eyes.

"Yes she's fine...yes Alex is here" Maggie passed the phone to Alex.

She didn't need to be told, she took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Kara where are you? Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" She began to bombard her with questions and gave her no time to answer them.

Maggie walked over to one of the police officers.

"We have Kara on the phone track it now" she said to the officers. Who hurried around to start work.

Maggie came back in and the room was silence.

"We've placed the track" Maggie said going towards Alex.

"Did you hear that Kar?" She asked.

Alex just hummed.

Just then a detective walked in holding the door open as he stood there.

"Detective Sawyer, Agent Danvers? Winn found her" just than everyone shot up from their chairs and began to make their way to the door.

"Kara they found you hold on" Alex moved to the door and stopped and turned to Lena and Lex.

"You two need to stay here"

Lena stood up straight.

"Alex she is my friend I'm coming" Alex sighed she knew that she wasn't going to win.

"Fine but you stay in van ok?" Lena nodded in response.

They were in the van Lena sat next to Alex who was by the door Maggie sat opposite the two girls.

The vechial pulled to a stop and the doors were throne open.

Alex nodded to Maggie who jumped into action.

They stormed the area of a warehouse it was damp and cold. A sharp flash light lite up the room in specific areas.

They came to a door it was cracked open on its hinges but still locked.

Alex and Maggie stood each side of the door. Alex nodded to Maggie who kicked it down searching the room with their lights keeping them on a section each time for a few seconds so no one was able to startle them.

They arrived to a dead end. Both of them stopped in their tracks.

They placed down their weapons.

"Agent Danvers?" Alex heard in her earpiece.

"Here" she placed to fingers to the piece to allow her to focus on what he was saying.

"We sweaped the area all clearn" Alex signed Kara wasn't here.

"Sweep again" she said finally.

Maggie moved to Alex and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Alex there are more places around here maybe we are just in the wrong area" slowly rubbing her shoulder.

"No the FBI main frame is the best Winn wouldn't have mucked up" 

"Danvers. I'm sorry we came up empty Kara isn't here" was said finally to Alex.

"UGH!" she hit the wall with the back of her fist.

The wall shook.

Both of the girls gave each other a look.

They fell silence listening for any hint of life.

"Alex?" Could be heard behind the wall.

"Kara?!" Alex could hear her on the other side.

"Alex I'm in here!" Kara shouted.

Alex proceed to punch and kick the wall with her fists and her gun.

"We have Kara" Maggie spoke into her walkytalky.

She the helped kick down the wooden door.

It finally fell to the floor leaving a loud thud and a large cloud of dust in the air.

They burst through searching for the missing girl.

Each of them lowered their weapons when they saw a plae girl sitting head back on a chair.

Alex dropped her gun and ran to her sister.

She lifted her head up with her hands keeping it steady. "Kara, Kara can you hear me? Wake up!" 

Dosed and disorientated Kara opened her eyes to see Alex staring at her.

"Al...Alex" she said as she passed out.

Maggie untired Karas legs from the chair.

Alex carried her bridal style.

She approached the van and two women came to them with a gurney. The eldest Danvers sister placed her on the bed making sure not to drop her.

They moved her into the van where Lena was.

The two women came in with them.

"Kara?" Lena whispered as she stood giving them room to sit next to her.

"She's slightly dehydrated" one of them said sticking a needle into her arm and holding up fluids.

Lena began to stroke her hair hoping it will sooth her. She felt her hand go cold suddenly, than a tickle sensation began to work it's way down her wrist.

She lifted her hand and saw the red sensation making its way down her arm.

"Alex" she said giving her arm to the girl.

You could see the tears begins to form in the corner of her eyes.

She moved to the front and banged on the metal panel separating them from the drivers seat.

"Let's go!" She shouted and repeatly slammed until she hear the engine start.

One of the ladies gave Lena a cloth to hold onto Karas head.

Lena could only think that her engine that got stolen that Kara protected her from could save her right now.

The irony.


	9. Not again

The van swerved into the parking lot parking where the ambulance normally parked.

The doors burst open revelling everyone inside.

"What have we got?" Said a doctor moving into the van.

"Kara Danvers. Missing person been gone for four hours. Slightly dehydrated with a deep head wound to the head and serve blood loss" one of the women said.

The doctor helped pull the chair out of the van. They wheeled her to the next avalible room.

Another doctor joined them. They grabbed the side of the blanket on each corner trying to balance her weight.

"1, 2, 3" they pulled her on to the other bed and began to hook her up to the drip and the other machines.

A slow passing beep began to be heard. Than silence.

"You can't be in here. Push 2 mg of adrenaline..." the doctors began to push medience into Kara.

They got the paddles and began to charge them.

Another doctor cut Karas shirt off, her favourite one and placed the pads onto her chest.

He rubbed the gel onto the front of the metal. "Clear" he pumped electricity into Karas body trying to shock her heart back to its normal rhythm.

Alex couldn't watch so she turned her head to the side, Maggie brought the agent into a hug still keeping her eyes on Kara. It didn't take long for Alex to break down into a teary mess. She clung onto Maggie for Maggie to return the favour. She kept repeating sweet nothings in her ear trying to calm her down and let her know that Kara will be ok.

It was the third attempt to resuscitate her, but nothing.

The doctor that was giving Kara the voltage stepped away.

He looked at his co-worker and muttered something only for the other one to keep her head down and to continues to give Kara CPR. The doctor spoke again for everyone to stop completely.

"Time of death 5:57 pm" 

Now everyone broke down.

Lena was against the door failing to keep it together.

Maggie was a watery mess but still trying to keep Alex from falling onto the ground.

Winn, James, Mike and Lucy walked in to see the events in front of them.

All of them walked up to the little window to see Kara with a blanket pulled over her up to her neck with all machines off.

They all began to get tears in their eyes.

Winn turned to Lena who was now on the floor.

"Ar...are we...to late" he mutted out clinging onto Mike shoulder keeping himself up. Mike wrapped his arm around Winn waist trying to help him.

Lena could only but nod.

Mike supporting Winn became of no use, both of them crashed to the ground holding each other.

Lucy wrapped herself around James. 

It felt like an hour but in reality it was only a minute or two. The doctors came out with a clip board in hand.

"We are very sorry for your loss. You may go in and see her" they both walked off to the nurses desk going over Karas final file.

No one knew what to do. Everyone stood and sat looking at each other to get up or ask if they should go or stay.

Eventually, Maggie pulled Alex up onto her trembling feet escorting her to Karas room.

Alex went over to Kara and laid her hand on to her sisters she grabbed it with a firm grip when she realised how cold it was. This only broke Alex more.

She laid on the bed with Kara she put her head on her chest. 

She didn't want to leave her alone. Not again.


	10. Promise

"Alex...Alex it's time" Maggie was waiting by the door wearing a black dress that came just to the shoulders and black ankle shoes. 

Bump, bump.

Alex was by the window where she had been for the past two hours. She was watching the bird out the window it was just on the branch staring at her this had only been going on for a few minutes but she couldn't help but think that maybe it was Kara staring back at her. She hoped and wished it was but than again she wish Kara was with her.

Bump, bump.

"Alex why did you leave?" Alex turned to see her sister standing by the door next to Maggie with her favourite shirt covered in blood and her head slowly dripping with blood.

Bump, bump.

"Kara" she felt the tears pouring down her face but she couldn't move she was stuck in one spot.

Bump, bump.

"You left me just like they did" 

Bump, bump.

"I didn't...know...I...thought" she tried to speak but was interuppted.

Bump, bump.

"Just what? You left me without a second thought!"

Bump, bump.

"Why did you leave her Alex?" Maggie was now as clear as Kara in the picture.

Bump, bump.

"Maggie...I...whats going on" 

Bump, bump.

"It's Karas funeral babe"

Bump, bump.

Alex shot up from where she was laying.

Bump, bump.

She looked around to see she was still in the same place. "How long was I out for?" Alex was out of breath.

Bump, bump.

"A minute maybe two" Maggie moved to sit next to Alex.

Bump, bump.

"Nurse!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing Maggie to jump out of her skin.

A little women hurried wearing a nurses uniform into the room.

"I...she...her heart" Alex couldn't pull any words together without them falling apart in her mouth. She moved off the bed and grabbed Maggie's hand while keeping the other on Karas.

The nurse got her stethoscope out and put it to Karas chest. A small, quiet beating noise could be heard inside the girls chest. Immediately she hurried to the door way.

By this point everyone was by the window looking to see what was going on.

"We need a doctor in here!" She shouted out. The same doctor came running in for the nurse to point to Karas chest.

He went over and examined her one last time for the steady beat to still be heard.

"Nurse turn that machine back on" the lady did as she was told and all of them light up with colours and the beeping sound everyone loved.

"She's breathing, barely. Give her oxygen. It's going to be a long night" 

Alex broke down again with Maggie cradling her in her arms telling her everything is going to be ok. 

It has been 2 hours. Kara had been stuffed with medicine. She was pale, too pale but she was becoming more warm.

Everyone waited outside as the doctors examined her once again.

Alex was tapping her leg hard against the floor Maggie placed her hand on the girls knee keeping it from moving.

Alex sat up and looked at her girlfriend thanking her.

The doctors walked back out and everyone shot up waiting for the news.

"Well how is she?" Alex asked.

"She's doing better we are going to wake her up in the next hour"

"So soon? Isn't that dangerous" Lena said steeping into the conversation.

"Eventhough Kara got her breathing back quickly with a steady heartbeat she was still without oxygen for a few minutes which is dangerous. We want to look for signs of brain damage" 

Everyone didn't know what to say they know that brain damage could mean the end to Karas career and to Kara that means the end to her life.

They all moved to sit back down and wait until they woke up Kara.

"Brain damage" Mike breathed out. "What if she has brain damage that's means no more races" 

"We know Mike" Maggie snapped.

"I'm just saying racing is her life without it what is she going to do" he continued on.

"Mike" Maggie tried telling him again. It was bothering everyone what he was saying they all knew what it meant but saying out loud just made it more real for them all.

Maggie saw that it was beginning to annoy Alex more as her leg began to shake again.

"We all have to escape the fact..." Alex's breathing was getting heavier she looked like she was about to smack Mike into the next demention.

"We know Mike. Why do you think everyone is being so quiet? Because we are trying to escape the fact that Kara is going to be crushed by the news" everyone was shocked to see Lena protest however, it did shut Mike up and Alex's began to ease from shaking. 

It only shut Mike up for a whole though.

"What's it to you. You've only know here for like what two weeks" he protested back.

"I might of only know her for a short amount of time but looks like I know her better than you ever will" Lena got up and left Lucy got up and followed her down the corridor.

"Mike you've really done it this time" Winn said to him which didn't do much to him.

Lena was at the vending machine trying to get a drink. She place a dollar into the machine and hit the numbers for a bottle of water the bottle was getting pushed out. It tilted to fall but ending up stopping when it hit the glass.

"Come on" Lena hit the front of the machine trying to tip the bottle but nothing happened she kicked the end of it but nothing happened again.

"Take it easy" Lucy moved forward and put a dollar in and hit the same numbers. The bottle was pushed and two came out.

She handed one to Lena who was leaning against the wall now. Lena took the bottle from Lucy.

"Thanks...sorry about making a scene" she said twisting the lid and placed the bottle to the lips a took a sip of the water.

"Honestly don't worry I was about to smack him. You did us all a favour really" Lucy moved next to Lena but kept her eyes on the wall in front of her.

"Thanks I know I haven't known her for a long time but I do care about her" Lena didn't want to sound pathetic but she wasn't lying her and Kara have been getting closer and she did think they were friends. She would hate the fact if something bad happened to her.

"I know you do and for what it's worth Kara cares for you as well. More than you think" Lucy looked at Lena and smiled.

Lena was going to ask what Lucy meant but she was cut off my a voice in the distance.

"Hey there waking up Kara" Winn yelled from down the hall. Both the girls rushed to their feet and went back down to Karas room to see doctors and a nurse standing over her with everyone outside but Alex next to her.

"Is she awake" Lena asked moving to the door frame where Maggie was standing.

"Just coming around now" everyone straintend up to see what Kara was doing.

Karas eyes began to flutter open trying to a just to the light.

"Kara your in the hostiple. Can you tell me the year?" The doctor said.

Kara didn't say anything she just began to move around to try and sit up but was thrown back when her head began to pound.

"Ah my head...what happened? Where's Lena?" Kara spat out.

"Lenas here Kara everyone is here." Alex said squeezing her sisters hand.

"Kara can you tell me the year?" The doctor preceded.

"2017" she said.

"What about the month?" He said writing sometime on his clipboard.

"September" 

"Ok looks good so far. Kara we are going to need to do some scans to see if you have sustained any injuries to your brain" the doctors tone lowered into a more comforting tone.

"Am I going to be able to race?" Kara was getting on the verge of tears.

"I hope so but we really can't be certain until we have the results" he lowered his head knowing what he was saying is crushing her.

He removed himself from the room.

"Alex...can I have the room with Lena for a moment please?" Alex nodded and moved away and shut the door behind her leaving Lena with Kara.

"Are you Ok?" Kara asked.

Lena moved forward and grabbed Karas hand.

"I think I'm the one who's meant to be asking you that" Lena laughed through the tears.

"Your the one who was robbed and had a gun held to your head" Kara protested.

"And your the one who was kidnapped, beaten and is in hospital" Lena told her.

Kara squeezed her hand knowing that Lena blames herself for what happened.

"Lena I don't blame you it's not your fault" 

"You died" Lena cried she wasn't kidding anyone she was hurt.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Kara smiled back at her.

"Promise?" She started to ease up on the tearing hearing Kara say she not going she began to believe her.

"Promise" Kara smiled back at her trying to comfort her.


	11. Muffin and tea

Lena was staring into nothing at her desk she was just watching the little plant on the table eventhough it wasn't doing anything, it was calming. She wished she could be with Kara right now it was only yesterday that Kara woke up and they were getting the test results today but no she had to be here at work with her brother and her assistant going over today's meeting list with a bunch of big people who wallets are too big for their mouths.

"Overall, I think you should be done around 6" Jess finished off.

Both of them looked at Lena who was now tapping her pen against the table.

"Lena? You in there" Lex moved forward trying to get his sisters attention back but he saw her staring at the plant of her desk which she only ever does if she's thinking. Which is never a good thing considering the circumstances.

He nooded at Jess to go back to her desk which she moved out rather quickly.

Lex moved to the balcony door and opened it. He mumblered to Lena to break her out of the gaze and got her to go out side.

Lena moved to the edge and lent on the railing followed by Lex.

"What's on your mind?" Lex said moving closer to Lena and putting his arm around her.

"Mmm...I just can't deal with the board members and the investors today" she mumblered through her hands which were covering her face.

"When can you ever deal with them?" He laughed and he let go of her. Leaning his back against the railing.

"Kara gets her test results today...I can't just be in a room with people talking about money and how to make more money when she could be receiving some shitty news" she huffed.

"Oh ok" he moved back towards the railing. "How about you go to see Kara and I'll take over for today"

"Thanks Lex...but you know what they are like they'll just make some sexist remark about how you need to take over for your little sister." Lena moved back to her desk and sat on the chair.

Lex followed her and lent on the table.

"Lena. You are going to take care of your very important sponsorship making sure she gets the best treatment. Your probably going to be in a sea of paper work and therefore unable to go to today's meeting" he stood up high and saw the smile forming on her face.

Lena got up and took her coat from the rack. She turned back to her brother.

"Tell me again why your not the CEO"

"I have anger issues. I would have killed five about now" he laughed.

Lena moved out of her office and called her driver to take her to the hostiple. To go and see Kara.

Her driver pulled up to the drop off zone which Lena thanked the driver and walked down the corridor towards Karas room.

She walked in to find Kara alone reading a book she couldn't make out the title as Kara jumped noticing someone else was in the room.

"Lena! Oh you scared me" Kara said placing her hand on her beating heart.

"Sorry, I'm not late am I for the test results?" Lena moved into the room and stood at the foot of the bed resting her hands on the bed frame.

"No not yet" Kara said in annoyance  Lena could tell Kara wasn't looking forward to it but than again she wanted them to see what was install for her future.

"Oh ok good" she looked around the room. "Where is everyone?" 

"Alex and Maggie went to go get food because Alex hasn't eaten since yesterday and all the others are at work. They couldn't get the day off so they are gonna swing by later to visit" Lena just stood watching nodding along to what Kara was saying.

Kara laughed slightly showing off her pearly white at the girl as she watched her swaying and scanning the room for anything interesting that she could pick up on.

"You can come and sit I'm concussed not infectious" she laughed again and patted the chair next to her.

Lena moved and sat down on the chair placing her bag by the side of her foot.

Lena began to fiddle with her fingers looking down at what she was doing. She felt a flush of heat run through her body when she looked up to see Kara staring at her.

"What?" She mumblered looking at the piecing blue eyes staring back at her. 

"Nothing you...just look really nice today" Kara said moving up slightly closer to Lena. Now they were a foot and half away from each other. Kara stretched out her hand so it was resting on Lenas on the arm chair.

"I've been run raged. I haven't slept but thank you" Lena said running her hand through her thick brunette hair.

Kara lifted her hand and rested it on Lenas cheek moving it up and down slowly. Lena leaned into the warm touch. She looked up to the girl again and sat up from the chair brushing the yellow hair out of the girls eyes.

"You always look beautiful to me" Kara whispered moving her thumb to Lenas bottom lip gently grazing it.

Kara moved closer careful not to moved her hand. She lowered her hand to her chin cupping it with two fingers underneath.

"Maggie I've got food" Alex and Maggie were walking back to the canteen. Alex had food, apparently.

Lena stood up brushing her shirt down. Kara moved back, laying down.

Alex walked through laughing with Maggie behind her. "Oh. Hey...Lena I thought you had work today" Alex said placing the muffin and tea on the side table. Maggie moving to the chair at the back and seating down. 

"Yeah...um Lex covered for me" she said.

"That's good of him isn't it Alex?" Maggie said standing up next to Alex and putting her arm around Maggie's waist. 

"Mmm" Alex replied putting her arm around Maggie's shoulders.

"So what did you bring me?" Kara said sitting up.

Alex grabbed them and gave them to her which Karas eyes lite up like a Christmas tree.

"Tea and muffin" Alex sat down on the chair in the back with Maggie sitting on the edge. Which Alex pulled her into her lap.

Kara began to dig into the muffin. Everyone stared at her devourin the cake. She stopped eating when she realised how quiet it had gone. She saw everyone staring at her in shock.

"What? I haven't eaten since yesterday at breakfast. Over 24 hours" she continued to eat her muffin and down her tea.

"What you reading there little Danvers?" Maggie pointed at the book on the side of the bed.

"It's a book about general society about how we work and live today can effect are future and how it affected are past into today's society" 

"Your reading comics again aren't you" Alex laughed at Kara who began to drink her tea again.

Maggie got up from Alex's lap to look at it. "Supergirl, really?" Maggie laughed taking the comic and moving back to Alex's lap.

"Hey it's good!" She said through the last bite off her muffin.

Everyone laughed at the young blonde but that soon died down when a man in a large white coat entered the room with a clipboard in hand.


	12. Anytime

Do you think we missed it?" Winn said getting out the back of the James car. He walked a long side Mike playing with his fingers nervously about what could happen.

"I hope not" James whispered locking his car before grabbing Lucy's hand. They all began to walk faster which turned into a light jog taking them to Karas room.

They slowed down seeing Alex hugging Kara while crying. Maggie was rubbing Alex's back trying to calm her while Lena was on the other side rubbing Karas shoulder lightly with tears in her eyes.

Mike walked in first stopping at Maggie's side, panicked. Everyone else followed in with him but standing by the foot of the bed.

"What did they say?" Lucy said squeezing James hand and James pulling her close wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Alex pulled away from Kara wiping the tears from her cheek and lower eye. "Karas head scan...they said it was clear" she laughed happily.

Winn backed away not believing his own ears "Are you sure?".

"Yeah. Alex checked" Maggie laughed putting her arm around Alex's waist and pulling her to her side.

The doctor came back in holding the same clip board. "I see everyone is here. After seeing everything is normal with Kara you will be able to go home today" he smiled leaving the clipboard on the table.

No one could believe it 20 minutes ago they were all panicked that she wasn't going go be able to race again. Now she could go home.

"So soon?" Lena said keeping her arm on Karas shoulder.

"Yes as long as Kara feels alright there is no reason for her to stay. We will be giving you medication for the headaches but other than that your healthy" Lena moved her hand from Karas shoulder and dropped it to her side.

"But..." Kara took Lenas hand in her own and rubbed her thumb along the back of her hand.

"Lena I feel fine. Honestly" Lena gave a sad smile to Kara keeping her head to the ground.

"Very well. Miss Danvers I'll need you to fill out some paper work. I'll bring back the discharge papers to you to sign. The nurse will be bring your belonging to you after you signed the papers. I want to do a follow up next well just to make sure" the doctor moved out the room collecting Karas paperwork from the nurse. Alex followed him with Maggie behind her.

He started to speak about the paperwork lifting up the sheets of paper one by one pointing to where Alex needs to sign. Winn and Mike went over to Kara hugging her and telling her they are relieved. 

Lucy and James went over to her next. Lucy held on for almost as long as Alex, which they joked about with her since she wasn't a very cuddly person. Only went it came to James.

They were all talking about the next race when James stomach made whale noises. "I think we need to go to the canteen" Lucy laughed placing her hand on his stomach. 

James nodded and moved to the door with Lucy. "You two coming?" Lucy said Winn nodded and moved out the door. 

Mike stood his ground not moving from Karas side. Which she eyed him to leave he looked at Lena who was sitting in the chair in the corner and moved out with the others. 

Everyone had left the room. Kara turned her attention to the Luthor in the corner. 

"Come sit" Kara moved over to make room for Lena and patted where she made room to sit.

Lena got up from the chair and sat in the open spot. Kara placed her hand on her knee and rubbed it gently. The young Luthor smiled looking down at her knee enjoying the contact she was getting from the blonde. She never had much affection growing up her dad would hug and kiss her on occasion but that stopped when he died. Her mum never gave her any affection only ever towards Lex as he was the favourite child which wouldn't have bothered her as much if she was actually nice to her. Lex on the other hand was a mixture of them both he would hug Lena and rarely kiss her on the forehead if she was upset or he was in a good mood than he would be affectionate. 

She never blamed Lex that just how he was and since she didn't get a lot of affection growing up it wasn't anything she could miss but with Kara here with her hand on Lenas knee reminded her that she did miss it. The little shocks of electricity shooting up her spin didn't help either.

Kara kept on rubbing Lenas knee with her palm just going back and forth keeping her eyes at what she was doing and every so often looking up at Lena to see if she was still smiling so she knew to carry on. 

She knew when to stop when they smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" Kara stopped rubbing Lenas knee but kept her hand there.

"Nothing" Lena tried smiling out putting her hands in her lap. She enjoyed the contact but she never liked it when anyone else did it. She didn't understand why but if it was anyone else touched her she felt viablated but Kara was different.

"Lena. Come on were friends you can talk to me" that hurt that one word friend like a jabbed her in the chest.

"Just thinking about my dad that's all" Kara than began to start rubbing Lenas knee again.

"Just how he used to hug and kiss me but mum never did and that stopped when he died" 

Kara felt bad for Lena she would never admit it but she enjoy hugs and kisses they made her feel safe like someone wanted to say something without saying it.

She sat up on the bed. "Lay with me" she said putting her arms out.

Lena looked at her puzzled unsure of what to do. "Come on" Kara laughed waving her hands for Lena.

Lena gave in and layed by Kara. Shoulder to shoulder Kara got Lenas hand and put it so they were between both their legs. Lena placed her head on Karas shoulder.

"Thank you" Lena whispered into Karas neck.

"What for?" Kara asked.

"Just being here. Being my...friend" it killed Lena to say it but she didn't know what else to say.

What she didn't know what that it also killed Kara when she said it but instead she put on a fake smile. 

"Anytime" 

They both feel asleep. Maggie had to pull Alex away to allow them to sleep and they'd pick up Kara tommorw.


	13. Gotten herself into

The ground was shaking all the buildings with the city vibrating along with it. Windows were cracking with individual crack lining up together until they formed the perfect spider web fracture, until it couldn't take the strain anymore and eventually smashing into small pieces, falling onto the excited ground jumping up and down with the earth beneath them. 

The water was arguing against each other ripping into one another with every next awaking moment. They began to begin to agree and come together as one, storming the land, wrecking everything in its path.

"Kara! Wake up" Karas farther ran into the room still in his work cloths. A blue robe that was thick and hanged down to his waist with gold stitching down hem. Underneath he was wearing white trousers that fitted to him tight.

Kara awoke to the sound of her farther screaming her name while storming into her room. He went to the side of her bed and picked her up carrying her bridle style to Karas mother.

"Mother" Kara growned being put down by her father. 

They was in a large room with a gap in the wall leading to the outside overlooking the city. There was a large runway leading from the gap to a large ship which was a kryton ship. It was not your typical entreprice or melian falcon. It was infact a rather small ship only suitable for one person maybe two. 

Karas farther began to program the ship to a destination unknown to her.

"Kara you must go" her mother said uncleching her from her side. 

"Please...no..." Kara begged her parents but she was placed in the ship and whisked away from her home.

Kara looked behind her as the large case of metal took her away. See her parents faces for last time until...

BOOM! 

Her house went up in flames.

Kara jolted up in a hot sweat. 

Lena woke up with Kara. She was layed across her with her arm wrapped around the girls stomach.

Kara was still breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. This was the 9th night mare she had this week. This one was inaccurate, only a play on what really happened. Kara thought back to the comic still on the chair in the corner of the room. She remembered that that's what happened to the Kara in the comic her planet ending in away that no comic should start.

"Kara, did you have a nightmare?" Lena whispered sitting up to try and make eye contact with her.

Kara was still staring at the book. Lena sat up opposite Kara now just sitting on the bed. Kara was still staring at the chair, she could see the hurt in Karas eyes and her face going red from the hurt.

"Kara. What's wrong?" Lena put her hand on Karas cheek and pulled her face to her own.

Kara look at Lenas emerald green eyes looking back at her trying to get her to speak but Kara didn't know what to say. You can't just tell someone out of the blue about how her whole world crashed and burned, literally.

She tired to speak but Lena saw that she wasn't ready. Lena moved forward inbrasing Kara in her arms she rested her neck on Lenas shoulders she closed her eyes trying to see her parents again, but nothing.

An hour had passed, Kara and Lena hadn't moved it was now 8:12 in the morning. Alex would he picking them up soon to go back home. 

Exactly, a minute later Alex arrived with Maggie ready to take Kara and now Lena home for good hopefully.

They moved in seeing Lena and Kara in eachothers arms. Alex cleared her throat getting both the girls to pull a part.

Lena blushed slightly embarrassed not knowing how long they were both standing there. "All the papers are filled out. Your ready to go" Alex placed a bag of cloths on the table.

Kara stood up taking the bag in her hands. She took out the jeans and went to unbutton her robe when she looked up at everyone else staring at her.

"Can I have some privacy, please?" Kara laughed watching everyone's faces drop into realisation. They all moved out the room closing the door and blinds behind them.

Kara opened the door revelling herself dressed in clothes they moved to the car with Alex and Maggie sitting in the front with Kara and Lena at the back.

The car ride consisted of Kara and Alex singing to the songs on the radio.

"Alright. Let's talk" Maggie said turning off the radio. "Like how Kara your staying with me and Alex for a few days" Maggie said.

"No honestly I'll be fine and you guys have just moved into together I'm not third wheeling. Plus you have box's everywhere" Kara said dismissing what Maggie said.

"Kara you've just got out of hostiple. Your staying with use" Alex said staring at Kara with the mirror.

"I'll be fine Alex honestly I want to be in my own bed" Kara started to moan at her sister.

Alex was about to protest again but was cut off by Lena. "I'll stay with Kara. That way Kara gets her own bed, she's looked after and Alex and Maggie can have their apartment together" Lena said in one breathe.

"That works for use. Thanks Little Luthor" Maggie said eyeing up Alex.

Kara mouthed thank you to Lena which she smiled back. Than she just remember what she had gotten herself into.


	14. Please

The door swung open to Karas apartment Maggie carried Karas bags into the apartment placing them by the door and moving in the area more making room for Lena to move in.

Lena moved around on the room on her toes taking in everything she saw. She looked over the island in the middle of the room she admired the wooden plank that layed across the wood work. She thought how it was so similar to the one in her apartment, yet she seemed more at home here.

Alex and Kara came thumbling through the door with Alex holding onto Kara around her waist as she made her way into the living room. Alex chucked Kara on the couch and made her way to her girlfriends side. 

"Uh...careful" Kara moaned as she tried to sit up but failed laying back down.

"Ok. Well we should get going. I'll come by tommorw to see how you're getting on" Alex waved bye to Kara and Lena and they made both of their ways out.

Lena spun around as the door closed looking at Kara laying on the couch in all her glory. She moved closer to the young blonde, she was met with coral blue eyes staring back at her. 

"May I join you?"  Lena smiled looking at Kara start to blush slightly. 

"Of course but you'll have to give me a hand" Kara lifting up her upper body to try and make room for Lena but Lena moved forward and sat in the space that Kara made my moving her head. The youngest Luthor pulled Kara into her lap, stroking her hair.

"Your ok like this. If you like" Lena hair continuing to make circular motions on Karas scalp.

Kara didn't know what it was but she felt a warm fuzzy feeling run down her spine. She moaned into the touch which Lena took as a yes.

Kara began to drift off from Lenas touch as she clung onto the girls leg.

"Danvers if you don't get your ass out of that bathroom in the next 3 seconds your sleeping on the coach for the next week" Maggie yelled through the bathroom door.

They were finishing up unpacking, it was the last couple of boxes and Alex went to Change into something more "flexible" according to her.

Maggie began to rip another box open to see where the contents needed to go. Alex opened the door revelling herself wearing black boy shorts and a black sports bra. Maggie looked to finally seeing her girlfriend come out to help. However, Maggie wasn't thinking about where to put the toaster she was thinking what she wanted to pin Alex to and rip off her bra and shorts. 

"Dam" is all Maggie could come up with seeing Alex pick up one of the box's to move it out of the way. Making the muscles in her back pop out.

Alex turned around seeing Maggie drooling over her "like what you see?" Alex teased posing for Maggie.

Maggie just nodded and moved closer to Alex grabbing her by both of her wrists and pinning her hand above her head to the wall. She pressed her lips against Alex's. Alex tried to move her hands from Maggie's grip but couldn't.

"I...thought we...mmm...need to unpack" Alex moaned through the kisses Maggie was giving her. 

Maggie only smiled and proceeded to push Alex into the bedroom and push her on the bed. Maggie bent down over Alex and whispered "I rather unwrap you" 

"Mum, dad!" Kara cried from her bedroom. Her parents came through the thick smoke holding their hands over their mouths.

Her dad picked her up, holding her tight in his arms and moved out the bedroom to try and make it to the stairs. A load boom was heard and they were thrown to the floor. Kara told her father to get up. She saw her mother under rubble and debris, her father rose to his feet still having Kara in his arms.

"Anyone here!" A womens voice was heard from the stairs and a large flashlight.

Two fire fighters, a man and a women, came up the stairs. "Please my wife" Karas dad pleaded passing Kara to the women.

"Dad don't leave me" Kara cried with soot rolling down her face.

"I have to help mom. Kara I love you, please I'll be back I promise" her dad pleaded for Kara to get to safety. 

She kept a hold of his hand until the fighfighter pulled her to the stair well going out the door.

That's went the loud bang was heard.

Lena could see Kara was sweating while she slept. At first she thought she was just hot but it was barely 15°C in her apartment. Kara never seemed to like being hot.

"Please" Kara gave out a faint whisper. She clung to Lenas leg and her breathing increased. Lena was getting worried and tried to wake her, but it had no effect.

"No!" Kara shot up from Lenas lap clinging to her chest trying to control her heaving breathing. She felt clammy and didn't like it she got up from the coach and got some water to calm herself down. 

Lena moved from the coach and went to wrap her arms around Kara but Kara moved away frightened at the touch.

"Kara..." Lena pleaded trying to help the blonde.

"I'm fine!" Kara snapped which took Lena by surprise. Kara saw the hurt she cause her friend. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap I just don't like getting hot" she went over to the thermostat and turned it down to 9°C.

She continued to drink the cold water. "Kara talk to me" Lena moved forward and turned the girl around seeing her on the verge of tears they both wrapped their arms around eachother. 

Lena clung onto her tight telling her that everything will be alright and she was here for her.


	15. Friends?

Lena tried to get Kara to open up about her dream but she was closed off. Every time Lena would bring up the topic Kara would either snap at her or walk of/change the topic and her eyes would become teary again. After about several times Lena agreeded to watch Wizards Of Oz on the couch but both of them feel asleep after an hour.

Kara layed next to Lena with Lena having Kara nuzled into the crook of her neck.

It was 9:00 when Kara woke up. She felt a slight tug on her arm with woke her up. Once she opened her eyes she saw an arm wrapped around her waist and the slight signing from the Tv screen. As she lifted herself carefully from the tight embrace, the memories from last night came crashing back Kara went to make coffee and turn the Tv off.

Kara was about to take a shower when her phone went off on the side. She jumped taking the vibrating object from the side.

"Hello?" Kara whispered trying not to wake Lena. She never really saw her sleep before even when they slept together. She thought it was peaceful how she snuggled up to herself, trying to keep herself warm.

"Hey Kara! When you coming down to the track? Everyone is already here" 

"Shit" it was James she had almost forgot about that nationals today. "I'm on my way just give me an hour" 

She hung up the phone and rushed to the shower for a few minutes to just rise off before jumping into jeans and a vest, then putting on her jacket. After finishing her breakfast, Kara had almost forgot about Lena sleeping on her couch. 

She toyed with the decision to wake her up but she couldn't help but think she looked so cute sleeping especially when she would slightly moan.

She shook her head trying not to think like that anymore about her friend. Because that's all Lena was a friend. Kara moved back to the table a wrote Lena a note before grabbing her helmet and leaving.

20 minutes later.

Lena woke up feeling cold and uncomfortable. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she remember laying on the couch with Kara, falling asleep to Wizard Of Oz and Kara slightly crying over her dream that kept her shook for the ready of the evening. 

She darted her eyes around the room trying to spot the blonde but couldn't see or hear her. She spotted a piece of paper with her name on it. She swung her legs over and picked up the note and began to read the content.

Lena,

Went to practice at the tracks for the nationals today. Help yourself to anything in the house and I'll see you there.

Don't worry about rushing, I'll tell them that you had some paper work to go over.

See you soon,

Kara xx

She smiled as she read the last word of the letter. She thought it was sweet how Kara allowed her to sleep longer and was willing to lie to the staff so she could relax.

Over the next hour Lena showered and went back to her apartment to get some breakfast and a change of clothes. She couldn't decide between a full black jumpsuit with her red leather jacket or a short black dress. She knew that Kara really like black and wanted to give it ago, unsure why but she wanted Kara to look at her. Maybe give her a compliment. Honestly, she just wanted Kara to notice her.

After deciding on the black dress to called her driver to let him know she needed to go to the track.  
______________________________________

Kara was on her last lap of training. James, Lucy and Alex were already there Lucy was helping Kara train by racing against each other. Obviously, Kara won. As she pulled her bike into the garage she saw a black limo pulled up out side the window. Kara watched as Lena swung her legs over the side on the seat and carefully strutted over to the entrance like a super model. 

Lucy pulled in the garage and pulled next to her. "Hey that was good. Wanna go again?" She said pulling off her helmet.

She caught Kara staring at Lena walking up to them. "Kara?" She shook her generally but she gave no response.

"Hello" Lena said walking up to both Kara and Lucy.

"Hey" Kara whispered still not taking her eyes off of Lena.

"Can I speak to you for a second please Kara?" Lena asked moving into the corner.

Kara nodded her head and tripped over the the bike going over with h Lena.

"S...so whats up?" Kara stutted over her words. She stood in front of Lena in her black jumpsuit while Lena stood looking hot. Well according to Kara.

"I wanted to say thank you. For allowing me to have a lye in. I haven't slept passed 7 in...Well a while"

"No problem you looked cu...I mean you looked peaceful so I didn't want to disturb yo...u" Kara breathed out still taking in Lena figure.

Lena caught Kara eye looking at her and smiled at her choice to wear the dress.

Lucy stood staring at both of the girls as they exchanged their words. James came up next to her. "Have you noticed how fruendly Kara and Lena have been recently?" 

"There just good friends Lucy just like we were" James said adjusting his camera settings.

"Yeah but we didn't stay friends" Lucy eyed up James once he realised what he said he started at them both for a little while.

"Ok I see what you mean but Kara idn't gay" James went back to adjusting his camera.

Lucy stared at them both for a while and remembered that this is how Alex and Maggie both ended up together.


	16. Together

A few hours had passed and people were making there way over to the stands to witness the womens nationals. The other racers also started to turn up, taking turns on the track to make sure everything was in order so they won't crash of something.

Kara was now in her overalls checking her bike. Lena was next to her 'helping'.

"Can I have the phillip screwdriver please" Kara said from underneath her bike and holding out her hand.

Lena passed the blonde her tool and watched her get back to work. As she looked around she saw Karas team sitting around doing nothing whilst all the other teams were working on the racers bike while the racers relaxed. Even Lucy was with James playing with his camera. Lena sighed slightly, she didn't like how Kara basically did everything for herself she was too independent. She knew that she was also considered to put a plaster on a broken leg but she still didn't like it.

"Whats wrong?" Lena was taken back a bit as Kara approached her. She saw how she was covered in oil wiping it from her hands and her glasses. Her hair was pulled back with her overalls tyed around her waist only wearing a white vest, that was now covered in oil and dirt. 

"Lena?" Kara said moving forward more. Lena shook her head from looking at Kara.

"Sorry, you've got oil on your face" Lena said laughing. She grabbed Kara hanky, taking her chin between her fingers and began to wipe off the sticky thick substance from her cheek and for head.

Kara kept looking into Lena eyes as she concentrated on the areas of her face that needed to be cleaned. She felt her soft fingers hold her chin in place so she wouldn't move. She liked it how Lena took control of her and was still so far with her at the same time.

Lena caught Kara looking at her and started to slow her movements on her face. She didn't realise how close she had actually move into Kara personal space until she saw that her lips were only a few inches from Karas. She saw Kara smirk slightly, probably that she saw her look at her lips. She than noticed Kara looking at hers. They just stared at each other looking at each others eyes than lips.

"Keira! There you are, you need to have your interview! Go and get yourself cleaned up before I fire you!" Miss Grant shouted as she approached the two girls.

Lena and Kara pulled back from each other both blushing forgeting there was other people in the room. 

"Yes Miss Grant" Kara began to clean up the tools. Lena failed to not watch.

"Why did she call you Kiera?" Lena asked breaking the uncomfortable silence between the both of them.

"She only calls me Keira if shes mad. Thats how I tell" Lena just stares at Kara.

"Seriously thats how you tell?" She laughs.

"Yeah. Well, when you spend a lot of time with her as much as I do you reliase that she shouts a lot" Kara smirks.

"Kiear!" Kara puts the tool box on the side and grabs her suit.

"Got to go now. I'll find you before the race Miss Luthor" Kara winks at her than moves to her changing room. 

Lena breaths a sign of relief when she leaves. She love Kara the only problem is more than a friend. 

"You know you should go fot it" Lena spun around seeing Miss Grant standing by her. Lena just looked at her with a blank expression. 

"Don't give me that look. It's obvious how you feel and if it helps she feels the same way" after Miss Grant spoke she moved trying to find Kara.  
______________________________________

"No she wasn't" Kara says finally zipping up her suit.

"If you think that than you're blind" Alex laughs from the bench.

Kara steps out and goes to her bag. "Um glasses" 

"You know what I mean" 

"What do you mean?" Maggie says moving to Alex's lap. 

"Kara doesn't think Lena likes her in that way" Maggie begins to laugh at her girlfriends comment.

"Oh little Danvers, both you and little Luthor have it bad" Maggie says pulling Alex up to her feet.

Kara just sits on the stool for a while. "There right you know" Miss Grant said moving forward to Kara. "Come on. The press are waiting" 

She moved from the changing room Kara followed after her thinking about what everyone was saying. She knew she liked Lena she know she does but she doesn't know what to do she doesn't know how to feel. She's never felt like this before and it was scary that she was caring again. Once  she found Lena waiting for her by the door she moved forward trying to forget about the past 20 minutes.

"Miss Luthor, I said I was coming to find you" Kara smirked at Lena. Lena turned around stunned to see Kara in her new suit.

"I think we both know that I don't follow rules Miss Danvers" Lena smirked about. "The suit looks good on you"

"Thank you. Now I must go to see the press, would you like to join me?" Lena nodded and Kara offered Lena her arm. As Lena linked arms they walked to the conference room.

Together.


	17. Accident

Everyone was at the press conference. They were all seating, lined so that Kara was in the middle with Miss Grant on her right and Lena on her left. They have been going on for 20 minutes getting the boring questions out of the way. Asking what has been her biggest obstacle course so far in her career, how it felt to win first in the semi-finals. Miss Grant got a few questions asking how proud she was of her client.

"Miss Luthor, what made you sponsor Miss Danver?" 

Lena leaned into the mic as she was sitting back allowing everyone else to answer the questions. She thought back to when she first met her, how she saw Kara and liked everything about her. The way she walked owning the room as she didn't pay attention to anyone but the food, how she took off her helmet and let her hair fall and still keeping her eyes on the food, how she kept her eyes fixed on hers as they spoke and her confidence the way she spoke not just to her but also to the board member's to almost protect her. 

After a mintute of pondering Kara nudged Lena bringing her out of her gaze. "I'm all for supporting female equality and felt that sponsoring a racer was the best way to show my support. Miss Danvers was the first person I spoke to as was impressed by. The rest is history"

"Miss Grant, how as having Miss Luthors helped with her sponsorship?"

Miss Grant began to answer the question given to her by a man in a dark green suit. Kara put her hand on Lena thigh trying to comfort her, Lena looked up from her lap and saw Kara staring at her she squeezed her thigh asking if she was alright. Lena put her hand over Karas and squeezed letting know that she was fine.

After a few more questions the interview was over and Miss Grant stopped Kara.

"Kara after the race I need to speak with you. Make sure you come and find me" Kara nodded and Miss Grant left them to go and get ready. 

"So you were impressed by me were you?" Kara smirked at Lena knowing the answer. 

"Don't get too cocky. If I wasn't impressed then I would have chosen someone else" Lena said stopping and turning so her and Kara were facing. 

"Awe, but you were still impressed" Kara said smirking even more now and moving closer to Lena.

"That I was" Lena said blushing slightly when Kara began to move closer Lena began to bite her lip.

Kara looked down at Lena taking her bottom lip into her top teeth and biting hard. 

"Racers take your positions!" 

'Just my luck' Kara mumbled under her breath.

Lena went to walk towards the lift to go up to the lounge but was tugged back by Kara. "Aren't you going go wish me luck?" Kara asked.

Lena moved forward placing her left hand on Karas cheek, Kara closed her eyes waiting for the impact of Lenas lips on hers but was pulled back when the Luthors lips lingered on her right cheek. "Good luck" Lena whispered.

She moved to the lift taking her time hoping Kara was staring (she was).

"Hey Kara you alright? What did lena say? You look a little god smacked" Mike said from behind Kara.

Kara turned around still a little flusted "oh um she was just wishing me luck" Kara waved off with her hand and started to moved back to the garage to set up. Mike followed her behind even though he was meant to go to the side line where everyone else was.

"Hey after the race you wanna go and get those drinks you promised?" Mike said finally catching up with Kara.

"Um I don't think so Mike. I need to see what Miss Grant has planned for me after the race" Kara half lied. Miss Grant would normally have to get Kara to do interviews, press conference or go to some after party but would rarely ever have Kara do it. Mainly, because she wasn't up for it either. 

"Oh ok" Mike said moving to where the others were.

Kara got back to her bike and was wheeling it out to the start line. Lucy came up behind her as her team was setting up her bike.

"Hey how was the conference?" Lucy asked.

"Useal. Just them asking the same questions and some about Lena" Kara said putting sitting on her bike.

"Yeah, I've had the question. How does it feel to be in the nationals? Asked to me by every reporter" Lucy laughed as she sat on her bike as well.

Kara looked up at the lounge where Lena was and saw her looking at her. She waved at her and Lena did the same. 

"When are you going to make your move?" Lucy asked a little too loudly for her liking.

"I don't..." Lucy gave Kara her death stare and remembered how much of a bad lier she was. "...I don't know. I've never had a relationship last more than a month" 

"That's because you didn't really care about those girls and you build walls. They need to come down at some point Kar, might as well be with someone you care about and who cares about you" Lucy put in her helmet on followed by Kara.

Kara began to think about what she was going to do. Looking up at the lights they were red. She began to rev the engine. Green. She flew off with everyone else.   
______________________________________

Lena was standing at the large window looking down on Kara as she wizzed through every lap and turned every corner making sure her bike was in the best condition. They were on their 11th lap out of 21. Only half way. Kara had stayed in soilded 3rd for the past 7 laps, according to Kara she would stay 3rd allow the other racers to battle each other out, then once they were on the last lap she would over take them both as a surprise and they wouldn't know her taticks so they wouldn't know how to out do her. It was brilliant really Lena thought and every other race she would change it up so no one caught on to what she was doing.

"I see you have your own little player now" Lena turned around seeing Morgan Edge standing in his tuxedo with half a campaign glass in one hand. He was a manger that would sponsour some of his own clients. People would say because no one would take them. Others would say he just liked to brag and flaunt the amount of money he had and how successful he was.

"Very observent of you Egde" Lena turned her attention back to Kara. Edge walked up to Lenas side. 

"Everyone is talking about how you manged to steal Danvers for your own" he smirked in his glass as he finished the last drop. 

Still keeping her eyes on the race. 12th lap. Lena smirked "Miss Danvers was more than happy to aspect my offer. Nothing about the way I won her over involoved anything but pure compromise. Something a lot of you seem to be lacking" 

"I don't think you can count seduction as comparmise" 

"Excuse me?" Lena spoke up for herself only to have Edge moved away from her. 

...6 laps later...

"Looks like Danvers might be third...wait...wait she has come neck in neck with the British racer Ashley James."

Everyone was on their toes watching as the race unfolded. It was the final lap Lucy was third with Kara and Ashley neck in neck. 

"Appears German racer Mia Aleshire it's catching up with Danvers and James"

"Shes coming up close...shes too close to James back wheel" 

Just than Aleshire and James wheel collided into one another. Sending Aleshire into the fence and James into Kara knocking herself and the blonde off their bike as the cross the finish line.

Lena watched in horror as she saw Kara get flung onto the hard floor as it impacted her at once.

"Please stay seated as there has been an accident"


	18. For me

Before the accident:

Kara was on her final lap and just passed Lucy and Ashley. "Keep it clean Danvers. Don't get cocky" spoke Lily over the intercom. Lily was apart of her team. She would always keep Kara in line to make sure she didn't get herself hurt or in this case get too cocky, they called her the mom of the group because she didn't just do it with her.

"I never get cocky thank you" she smirked.

Lily only huffed from her bosses comment. After a few seconds they were hit with some static.

"Lily, whats happening?" Kara asked.

"I...keep...slow...ey..." Kara couldn't understand the robotic sounds coming from the other end of the head set.

Suddenly Kara began to panic and a bloody memory came back to haunt her...

"Wait here" said the policeman that took Kara to his car after she was look at by the paramedics.

Kara just sat staring out the window. Watching as the last of the fire of her mess of a house was put out. Another ambulance appeared but a police officer went up to the front and signalled them to leave, knowing that they were un-needed. 

~"All disbatchs are no longer needed at...three people dead...burned alive...no faul play...little girl survived..."~ Kara quickly turned the radio off. The static only made it worse as she heard the outcomes of her parents death were revealed to her. 

She touched her hand. The last place she ever felt any contact with her farther not truly knowing it would be her last...

Kara felt her skin begin to stick to her suit as her temperature rose and the sweat fell from her body soaking into the material.

"Kara, can you hear me?" Lily asked over the coms.

"Yes...I can hear you" Kara breathed heavily trying to cool herself down or at least try to get her breathing under control.

"Kara, Aleshire is coming up close to James, I'd..." 

Kara was flung from her bike as it crashed with Ashleys. Hitting the ground Kara was suddenly swallowed in darkness.

Present moment:

Lena stood looking threw the glass, looking down upon the body that layed still. Lena quickly moved her feet and headed for the elevator pressing the down button. As the doors opened she hit the closed door button to only have Lex stop the door from closing.

"What are you doing?" Lena spoke more angry than she should of sounded. The door closed and they started to move down to the first floor.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone Lee. Kara in the hostiple becausd she tried to save you was one thing. You didn't speak to me for days nor did you speak about it at all, she died only a couple of days ago" Lenas head fell to the floor as she tried to not relive the memory of seeing Kara flatline. She wiped a tear that fell from her eye and slowly made it down her cheek. "I can't let you shut yourself off again Lena. Its not healthy"

"I'm fine" Lena sniffed as she moved out of the elevator and made her way to the edge of the track to try and get some news about Kara.

When Lena got to the track she saw that the tracks First aid team was already taking Kara to the garage.

"Why are they moving her? She could have damaged her spine" Lena spoke annoyed that they could be so careless with her Kara.

Just out the corner of her eye she saw a flicker of light coming from the distance which grew larger.

BOOM! The flicker of light erupted into an explosion. Lucky no one was hurt but when Lena looked down to see where the explosion came from. 

"Is that..."

"...Karas bike" Lena finished off Lexs sentence. They looked at the bike buring as the flame grew larger.

"Lena, Kara is...asking for you" Lena turned around to see Maggie out of breath. Lena wasted no time in following Maggie to the garage where Kara was layed on the floor, next to her was Alex talking to her trying to keep her from drifting off. 

"Alex" Lena breathed looking at how still Kara was not being able to move a muscle. "Why did they move her?" Alex got up facing the youngest Luthor. 

"Kara was too close to her bike. If they didn't move her she would have...died. They moved her in here because the floor is even" Alex whispered probably to keep Kara from hearing. That bike meant everything to her knowing that it was destroyed was crush her.

"The permedics are here" James said as Winn brought them to Kara.

"Whats her name?" Said a large man with ashy blonde hair.

"Kara"

"Kara" both Lena and Alex said at the same time.

"Ok Kara I'm just going to examine you for any injuries" he put on a pair of gloves and began to move his hands over trying to find any pain or signs of injuries. Lena shifted her weight slightly trying to find comfort at watching someone else have their hands all over Kara...even though it was for medical reasons.

"Well Kara nothing seems to be broken but you need to come to the hospital to make sure..."

"...No! No more hospital" Kara said trying to sit up. Alex ran over to try and support her but was pushed away.

"Kara you could internal injuries or..."

"...No...Just let me go home" Kara pleased with Alex.

"Kara..."

"Let me speak to her" Lena placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked at Kara seeing that she didn't care she nodded and moved next to Maggie. "Alone" Lena laughed slightly.

Maggie pulled Alex and the others away leaving them both alone. 

"Why don't you want to get checked out?" Lena asked sitting next to Kara awkwardly in her dress.

"I just got out of one...I don't want to go back" Kara spoke not looking a Lena.

"Ok now tell me the real reason" Lena said moving closer.

"I was...."

"Kara!" Lena slightly shouted.

Kara looked at Lena. "Because it was my fault I lost focus"  Lena looked at Kara confused.

"Kara, do you remember what happened?" Lena began to worry.

"Yeah I was speaking to Lily than everything went dark. Before I lost focus on what I was doing" Lena breathing hitched a little.

"Kara that German driver Aleshire. She caught James back wheel, her bike crashed with yours" Karas face grew pale.

"Is Ashley ok?" Kara asked.

"They took her to hospital...I don't know" 

"I need to see her, can we go?" Kara asked her quickly.

"Only if you get checked out to" Kara was about to protest when she cut her off. "For me...please. To put my mind at rest" 

Kara nodded. Seeing the smile on Lenas face she knew it was the right decision.


	19. News

Lena was by Karas side as they were in the ambulance. The paramedic was going over Karas vitals making sure that he didn't miss anything. Once he was done he went to the seat near the door and sat putting in ear phone and turning his attention to his phone.

Lena was playing with her fingers when she felt a hand stop her from being able to connect them together. She raised her head finding Kara looking back at her.

"Don't look at me like that" Kara half laughed looking at Lena. She was looking at her with her head facing the ground slightly but her eyes softened onto Karas eyes as they met.

"Like what" Lena slightly cried out. Trying to make like of the situation she smiled showing Kara that it was another joke.

"Like I'm dying" Kara said brushing her thumb over Lenas hand.

"Just giving you a glimpes as to what will happen if you don't follow the doctors orders" Lena laughed wiping her face of any tears that might have escaped.

"What happens if I do as I'm told" Kara teased smirking at how Lena blushed. 

"Than I'll give you a reward" Lena smirked back still blushing from Karas previous comment.

Kara was about to speak when they came to an abrupt stop. The doors flung open with two doctors helping Kara out.  
______________________________________

"I hate that you made me stay" Alex pouted as she was playing with Maggie's fingers as she waited for Lucy in the car.

Maggie placed her hand over Alex's stopping her from fiddlering. "You know that Kara doesn't like fuss. Plus gives me a better chance at the bet" Maggie smiled as she squezzed Alex's hand.

"What bet?" Lucy said as she got in the back of the car.

"Nothing" both Alex and Maggie said at the same time.

"You bet on Kara and Lena didn't you?" Lucy asked as she smiled seeing Alex's face get pulled down to her chest. "I want in" Lucy said as she pulled out money from her jacket.

Maggie and Alex looked shocked at the youngest Lanes sister. "What? Maggie sais that you bet on me and James getting together" Lucy said as Maggie pulled out of the car park.

"What?!" Alex yelled as she looked at her girlfriend. "You cheated!"

"No I just told Lucy that I bet that she could get James to ask her out before the 19th" Maggie laughed.

"And you betted by the end of the month" Alex reminded her.

"I couldn't make it look obvious" Maggie smiled showing off her dimples.

"How much did you bet her?" Alex asked.

"$20" Maggie bite back.

"We bet $50" Alex breathed out.

"I was robbed" Lucy mumbled feeling betrayed by her friends.  
______________________________________

Kara and Lena were waiting in one of the private rooms waiting for tests and x-rays to come back. They stayed in silence for a while just hoping it was good news, for once.

"Miss Danvers, sorry to keep you waiting" the doctor said as he entered the room with papers in his hands. "After reviewing your x-rays it has shown that you have two broken ribs and one cracked rib" 

"I could have told you that" Kara mumbled as she scrooded up her face in pain.

'Thank god we did come' Lena thought as she remembered what the paramedic said just before they went in the amblerance. "What about the tests?" Lena asked as she stood up from her seat and went to stand next to Kara. Crossing her arms across her chest she stayed in her place as she witness look over his notes.

"Tests came back clear. Amazing how you didn't sustain any more or serious injuries, it's a miracle. You will get some bruises obviously but watch out for any signs of head injures." the doctor said.

Your parents would have wanted you to survive Kara, it's a miracle. 

Kara head in the back of her mind replayed a memory she wished didn't exist. She looked up at the doctor and smiled. "Can I at least get anything for the pain?" Kara asked.

"Yes, heres a prescription. Read the box for how you should take them" the doctor handed Lena the slip before moving to the door. 

"Wait...um can you tell us which room Alshely James is in please?" Kara asked while the doctor opened the door.

"I can't give you another patient's information, I'm sorry " he said.

"Can you tell her which room I'm in than please" she asked. He nodded his head.

"Of course" he moved out of the room. Leaving the two girls back in their silent state. Lena began to get comfortable next to Kara on the bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Edge?" Lena said as she stood up from where she was sitting. "What are you doing here?" She spoke in discuss as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just here to see my new favourite client" he said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Kara" Miss Grant approached the young blonde. She studied the girl for a few seconds. "Well don't leave me in dispence, you know how I don't like to be kept waiting" 

"Just a few broken ribs" Kara said looking at Edges smug face.

"Good, now I need to tell you my news...I'm going to be taking a leave of absence from the company. Edge will be taking over for me" both girls stayed silent as the older women finished.

"What, why are you leaving?"  Kara asked.

"I want something exciting in life..."

"So me getting kidnapped and being in an accident wasn't enough excitment for you" Kara nearly shouted before she remembered about her few broken bones. 

"Your excitement Kara. This isn't up for discussion" she said in a defences yet threatening tone.

"I know what that means" Kara raised her eyebrows at Miss Grant.

"Fine. Morgan, Lena could you give us a minute" 

They both made their way out of the room. Edge was about to make his way around the corner when Lena caught up with him.

"What do you think your doing?" Lena asked.

"I was going to get some coffee" he said with his smug face.

"You know what I mean" Lena spoke with a sour tone. 

"I saw an opportunity and I took it just like you and your brother" 

"You're nothing like me and Lex" Lena spat.

"Think what you will Miss Luthor, I'm just doing my job" with that said he moved to get his coffee.  
______________________________________

"I'm doing this for me Kara. I'll be back" Miss Grant concluded from their conversation.

"I still don't understand, why edge?" Kara moaned.

"I find it easy to keep an eye on him believe it or not and he doesn't have any real power just making sure that you get what you need" Kara nodded her head understanding her logic but still not liking that fact that she was being left.

There was a knock at the door. Lena came in. "I'm going to go now. Got a lunch meeting with my mother" she said her good byes and left the two women.

Once the door was about to close the door it opened again showing the doctor from before.

"Miss Danvers, Miss James has asked to see you" Kara got up from her bed with the help of Lena.

"Before you go I need to warn you that its not good news"

Karas face dropped at the news. "Whats happened" she said sternly.

"I can't give you that information. Just please follow" he moved out again showing them the way. After a minute they reached another private room. He stopped just outside.

"Shes in there" he walked away leaving them to defend for themselves.

Kara knocked on the door and entered once they heard a voice telling them to enter. Once Kara entered the room she was met with a women laying in bed with her left leg raised high in the air with a cast on tight.

"Jamie?" Kara asked as she stepped in the the quiet room.

"Dani" Ashley cheered up from seeing Kara.

Kara went over and wrapped herself best she could around Ashely before pulling away.

"I've missed you" Kara said taking James hand in her own.

"Missed you too" Lena looked at Ashley and saw that the way she was looking at Kara was the same way she looked at Kara.


	20. Feelings

"Alex, the doctor said thats she's fine. We just need to keep an eye on her, I'll bring her home in an hour" Lena said passing outside of Ashleys room. She called Alex letting her know that they didn't need to come to the hostiple because Kara wasn't staying.

"Yes. Ok bye" Lena hung up the phone. She received another call from an unknown number.

"Luthor" Lena answered.

"Lena, its good to hear your voice" Edge said on the other end of the call.

"What do you want Edge?" Lena said coldly not wanting to engage with him for longer than needed.

"Just wanted to check in on my new money maker" Lena felt the arrogance through the phone.

"Kara, is fine. Can't say the same for Ashely" Lena said peering through the window observing both the women from the window.

"That is a shame. James was a good driver, made me more than was aspected"  

"I wouldn't get too attacted to Kara Morgan. She is still under Miss Grants employment, she doesn't owe you anything" Lena stated making it clear to stay away.

"I love it when you use my first name Lena, its almost like we are friends and don't worry about Kara I'm only here to do my job. You however, need to be careful of where you put yourself"  Edge smirked as he hung up the phone leaving Lena to wonder what Morgan was talking about. 

Lena shrugged it off not wanting to dwell on the matter further she needed to focus on Kara and helping her. 

She walked into the room finding Kara and Ashley laughing at something Ashley said. Lena thought it was something embarrassing that Kara did since she is blushing and not making eye contact with either of them.

"...come on Dani" Ashely laughed again trying to get Kara to cheer up pushing her side slightly causing the girl she shirk from the contact. As they started to gather themselves Lena decided she wasn't going to be a third wheel.

"How did you two come up with your nicknames?" Lena noticed how Kara shrunk in her seat and ducked her head away from the women again. 

"Its a long story" Kara said shly still not looking at the girls. She began to play with her fingers and glasses.

"No its not. Your just embaressed by the story" Ashley laughed. She looked at Lena telling her the story. "It was the first time Kara came to London a few years ago. She was looking for a manger before Miss Grant, doing races trying to get her name out to the public. It was her second week and we got close racing eachother and helping eachother out. When went out and she got tipsy..." 

"...I was drunk" Kara cut James off before she could continue.

"You was tispy Kara" she said.

"We went a club where she got tipsy...."

Ashely was dancing with some guy that bought her a drink. He seemed nice and thought it would be fun to have a dance. As she was listening to the music and swaying her hips to the beat, Kara came up behind her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Ash come on I wanna do something different that I can't do back home" Kara said pouting at her friend.

"Ok come on then" she grabbed Karas hand and pulled her away after giving her number to the guy she was dancing with.

They walked down the street while Kara was looking at all the other clubs that they could go to.

"What club do you wanna go to Kara? They are all the same" Ashely said holding her hand to keep her from wondering off. 

"Wh-what about that one?" Kara pointed to a club on the other side of the street. There was music bursting out with pink and purple flashes of light coming out if the door. Women were lined up out side of the club in bright dresses.

"Kara I don't think we will be aloud into that club" Ashely said beginning to pull Kara way from the view.

"No come on" Kara pulled them into the line and waited until they reached the bouncer.

"Evening Ladies" he smiled showing off his while teeth and bulging him chest out to them.

"Hey" Ash said while Kara was leaning against the wall. He turned around allowing in some VIP guest.

"Adam allow them in with us" the women pointed to Ashley and Kara. She slipped him a tenner while he pulled back the rope allowing them to enter. 

They went into the hallway that leaded to the main hall way. The place was covered with red felt over the wall and floor. They all stoped when the women told the others to go ahead.

"Ahsely, Kara what are you doing here?" They women said in a much deeper voice.

"David?" Ashley said.

"Yes it's me" he laughed. David was one if the engineers that worked at the tracks he wasn't on anyone's team he helped out where he could and would teach some of the others if they needed help. "What are you doing here?" 

"Kara wanted to go to a different club that we were at. I think she thought it was a gay bar" Ashely laughed as she looked around seeing that Kara was no longer near her.

"Where is she?" Ashely asked looking around the room.

"Oh no" David saw her dancing with some of his friends. "Ash it's not a probelm for you to be here but some people don't like it so don't say anything just incase" he showed her to Kara who was laughing as she was moving around. 

"Hey Jamie" Kara went over and hugged Ashely tight. "Just play along" she whispered in her ear before going back to dancing. 

"Hi you must be Dani friend" they all greeted her...

Lena wouldn't stop laughing and Karas face grew even redder as she did. "What was you thinking?" She asked the red faced girl.

"When I was dancing one of David friend started to talked about how he didn't like it when random people would go to the club and that he would love to have a fight with one of them one day" Kara said "I panicked and just introduced myself as Dani and Ashley as Jamie. I thought if I used are surnames as guy names they are similar and both unsex so hopefully we could remember them better" Lena said god smacked as she listened to Karas reasoning.

"Now you understand why she wasn't drunk. No one has that much brain activity when that are drunk" Ashely laughed.

"Why didn't you just keep Ashelys name as James?" Lena asked.

"I panicked I wasn't thinking" Kara said trying to keep comfortable.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Miss James I have your results. Your leg is only broken. You have a broken rib but other than that you good to go tomorrow" he smiled and walked out the door leaving them.

"See I told you that you was going to be alright" Kara smiled and took her hand in Ashelys squeezing it slightly.

Lena looked at her watch knowing that she told Alex that she would have Kara home soon. Lena looked at Kara than her watch and Kara nodded her head in understanding.

"We need to go Jamie. I'll come by to pick you up, ok?" Kara said standing up. 

"I will see you then. It was nice to meet you Lena I'll hopefully see you again" Lena said her goodbyes and they both made there way to the car. Lena was able to pick up Karas medication knowing that the blonde wouldn't get any sleep without them. She parked and helped Kara out of the car once they got to her apartment.

"Thanks Lee. Um...I was wondering...well hopeing that you would stay the night. Only if yout want to you can have the bed and I'll make us breakfeast and we can order a takeaway now, watch a movie" Lena watched in awe as she saw Kara stumble over her words trying to be suttle.

"Kara I would love that and I will not be taking your bed you've been in hostiple twice in over a week your sleeping in your bed and I'll be sleeping on the couch" Lena said linking arms with Kara and walking to her apartment.

"Miss Luthor I do not ask someone to stay over and expect them to sleep on the couch" Kara said very professionally.

"Well Miss Danvers I'm not one to take away the bed from someone who has broken ribs" Lena spoke in the same tone as Kara. "We will share the bed because you are as stubburn as I am"

Kara seemed proud with this arrangement that Lena set up. She began to wonder about what everyone had been saying to her about Lena and how there might be something that could happen between them. Her friend cared for her a lot and she could see this when she got hurt or when Lena was concerned when she had her nightmare, she didn't push but you could tell that she wanted to help. 

They past the door way into Karas apartment. Lena rushed Kara to sit on the couch while she gets some takeaway menus and her medication for the day. Kara watched the women in front of her as she reached for a glass to get her some water, she even made sure to leave the water to run so the water was cold. When Lena came back she gave Kara her pill and sat next to her almost cuddling up as she went through the different variations of food that they could get but she stopped suddenly looking at Karas hand.

Kara only stopped staring at the brunette as she saw her look down at her lap. She noticed that she was still holding the pill in her hand and looking back at Lena she saw that Lena had also noticed this. The green eyed beauty stared blankly at Kara.

Kara took the hint and swallowed the pill with a mouth of water helping it go down in one. Lena smiled and went back to showing Kara what they could have for dinner. 

Kara knew she had feelings for Lena for a while but hoped they would pass since she didn't want to ruin her friendship but also she was scared about the rejection that could happen but now she didn't care and just wanted to tell Lena how she felt. She was going to do it and she had to do it soon before she bursts.


	21. The Luthor name

Lena sat at her desk working through the mound of paper work that she had to skip due to looking after Kara, Lex did do a lot of work but paper work was never something he had the will power to do. She was still thankful that he covered for her while she "worked" with Kara even if she was left with the consequences. 

It was 9:10 in the morning. Lena left Karas apartment around 7, she left the sleeping blonde with a note like she did for her since she didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful, tucked up under the blanket with her the side of her head buried into the pillow. As Lena was thinking about the blonde laying in bed someone entered her office without knocking.

"Jess I am rather busy, I'll eat when its lunchtime" she said keeping her pen to paper and her eyes on the paper.

"Breakfeast is one of the most important meals of the day Lena. Wouldn't be very wise for you to miss it" Lena raised her head showing the figure she thought to be her assistant to be Morgan Edge.

"What do you want Edge? You never speak to me more than once a week" Lena said truthfully. Neither of them could stand to be in the same room with eachother.

"I wanted to speak to you about Miss Danvers and relationships" he said swaying closer to Lenas desk with his hands secured in his pockets.

"I have made it clear what relations you will have with both me and Kara" Lena said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest while she watched Morgan walk around the area.

"Kara? When did you two go on first name bases?" he laughed turning back to her.

"Its the business relationship we have" Lena smirked thinking back to when Kara made the terms on their realtionship wanting it to be more than just business but more of a friendship.

"Really? Well Miss Luthor I don't see it that way and I know you don't either" Edge replied walking to the chair opposite Lena and resting his hands on the head. 

"I don't really care for your opinion" the youngest Luthor spoke bitterly.

"I know you don't but you do care about the publics" 

"Edge what are you..." Morgan interrupted her moving to the table and leaning over it.

"Five years ago your parents decided to try to make the world a better place by killing hundreds of people. They dragged the family name threw the mud with you and Lex" Lena stiffened at hearing what her parents did coming from Edges mouth. "Five years both you and your brother have spent to regain the trust and repsect back from the public. You have just started to regain that trust back. How do you think it will look when you start a different relationship with Miss Danvers?" Lena didn't speak only clenched her jaw and fists looking away from Morgan.

"No answer? Well I'll tell you" he made his way around the table so he was now in Lenas eye shot. "You have know Kara Danvers for a few weeks now. You decided to go into the business of sponsourship of your own back. You, persionally, wanted to sponsour Miss Danvers and in a matter of weeks you two are in a relationship together. Your mother and father used money and their business to gain anything they wanted money, power, trust... you will only be seen as doing the same and Kara will only be dragged through the same mud by people who still don't believe in Luthors. You will ruin her life and career on the chance of a fling"

Lena stood from her chair after a moment to process what was said to her. "I have a meeting I need to prepare for" Lena stated watching Edge make his exit.

Once the door was closed Lena sat back down thinking about what Morgan said to her. He was right, she thought if anything were to happen between Kara and herself it could never go more than friendship it would ruin her and she couldn't bare to see that happen. It happened to her and Lex so she knew how it felt she wouldn't even wish that on her worst enemy, not for long any way.  
______________________________________

Kara was around Alex's and Maggie's helping them with some new furniture that they bought a week ago and was having trouble putting it up on their own. 

"How do you have a degree in bioengineering but you can't put up a closet from IKEA?" Kara asked laughing as Alex was trying to read the instructions.

Alex just stared at the paper while Maggie came in with coffee for the girls. "Alex please let Kara do it" Maggie pleased with her girlfriend knowing she will break it before she will make it.

Alex huffed and moved to the bed with Maggie drinking her coffee. "How did you sleep last night? Did the pain meds help?" Alex asked.

"Um...yeah they did" Kara blushed screwing two pieces of wood together. Thinking about the other source that helped with the pain. 

"She's blushing" Maggie said sipping her coffee. Kara looked up to her future sister in-law smiling.

"Lena stayed over" she blushed again.

"I knew it!" Alex shouted moving to the edge of the bed. "What happened?" She asked setting her coffee aside.

"Nothing really. She was really sweet making sure that I wasn't in any pain. She even noticed that I'm not a fan of warm temperatures and kept the heating down but cuddled with a blanket so she was still warm and we...shared the bed again" by this point all three girls had massive grins on their faces. "I also decided that I'm going to ask her out" she concluded.

"How?" Maggie broke the silence moving to sit next to her girlfriend. 

"I was just thinking of asking her on a date" she said looking at the women's disapproving faces. "What? Is that not good enough" Kara worried.

"No its just...we know that she likes you so why not try something else" Alex suggested.

"I can't force her on a date Alex" Kara chuckled but still slightly worried by what they were trying to suggest.

"I know. Just try something different to show her that its not a friendly thing" 

"What did you do again?" Kara asked wanting to gain some ideas.

"Well I kissed Maggie than when she rejected me she kissed me back" Alex said rembering the day she confessed to the love of her life.

"I can do that. Kiss her I mean I could plan a date then ask her by kissing her, that way it won't be awkward" she said planning in her head what she was going to so.

"Awe you will be her princess charming. I think its a good idea" Maggie said.

They all smiled and while Kara built their closet Maggie and Alex helped Kara to plan and book the date ready for tomorrow when she was going to do it.


	22. I can't

Tapping her leg under the table was a sign that Lena was thinking. There was others such as biting her lip or rubbing her index and her thumb together slowly then once she really had an idea it became a slightly faster motion. Today however, was not the day she bit her lip nor did she rub her fingers together, no she tapped her heal so that it made contact with the wooden oak floor in the meeting room. Luckily, this was a meeting mainly for those associated with L-Corp so everyone was on the same page with all the projects that was going on but also to discuss anything that they should consider to stop if the money was running low on funds to decide if they needed to be scrapped. Any questions that they have would be directed to Miss Luthor.

But Lena was thinking, nothing in particular. Which was what she kept telling herself anyways. She wasn't thinking about her conversation with Edge, nor was she thinking about perhaps telling Kara about the conversation between the two of them since she was hoping that she would offer come comfort or maybe answers. She wanted to tell Kara more than anything but there was a fear of rejection that was a possible consequence another was not being rejected which Lena found more scary than the first. What if Edge was right? After what happened with her parents both Lena and Lex couldn't even make a phone call without being abused by someone else, even after 5 years she still gets threats and abuse.

She couldn't do that to Kara it would not only break her but herself as well it wouldn't be fair she only hoped that everyone was wrong and Kara didn't have feeling for her. It broke Lena to think about the person she has fallen for not having the same feeling even if it was for her own safety and well being it still hurt that she could never be happy.

With her final thought she stopped the movement of her leg and brought her attention back to the men in the room.  
______________________________________

Kara was back on the tracks only going around 30mph since her ribs were technically still broken and was still in pain as she forgot to take the pain medication in the morning.

Lily was keeping an eye on the blonde as Alex had to go back to work along with the others. "If you go any faster Kara your sister is going to kill me" Lily stated over the intercom.

"We are a team Lily. Alex can't kill you for helping me do my job" Kara replied as she increased the speed. It was her old bike that she rode considering her other one was next to ash form. It was a late present put into a fund by her parents, it wasn't a racing bike but it held up the job it was her personal one that she used. She hadn't used it in a long time normally her racing bike was used as her personal one even though the law prohibited it, she could afford the fines and she would never go over the speed limit, she couldn't think about being the course for someone's early exit from the world. 

In her life she had two bikes, now only one. Her racing bike she brought from the money her parents left her, she considered it to be a final present from her parents and now it was ruined, burned of all things.

"Kara Danvers get your ass back to the control room now" Spoke a firmilar voice over the radio. 

Kara let out a sign getting ready for the speech that awaited her. She pulled up in her bike and ripped off her helmet letting her ponytail fall and to be pulled out by her hand taking ahold of the band and pulling it down to allow everything to fall to her shoulders. She was about to get off of her bike when a door slammed.

"What are you doing?" Kara looked up to see Lena in a black pencil skirt with a red blouse tucked neatly in covered by a black cropped blazer. 

"I'm alright Lena, honestly" again Kara tried to get off the bike but was approached by Lena again.

"Your in pain Kara, you need to rest and let your bones heal" Kara went to speak but did the mistake of turning her whole body and was met with a spike of pain that scorched through her body. She winced in pain clenching her jaw.

"Did you even take your tablets?" The youngest Luthor asked. Crossing her arms over her chest softly careful not to ruin her outfit.

"I forgot" Kara bowed her head.

"Come on" Lena encouraged one of the Danvers sisters to follow her out of the room. As they got back to control room Lena grabbed a glass of water and the tablets on the side. She than walked out of the room to the nearest bathroom, when Kara entred with her she closed the door and locked it making Kara slightly nervous. 

"Here" she gave her the tablets and the water and watched as she took them. "Miss Danvers, since Miss Grant left on her vatcation you are now under the employment of Morgan Edge someone who doesn't care about anybody as long as he isn't effected or his money. That means that he is not happy at the moment because his money machine is now injured his is not a man anyone is able to work with. I am your sponsour and that means that it is my duty to give you money so your can do your job but we made a deal this would be more than a business realatioship but a friendship. This has to work both ways you listen to me and I'll listen to you so when I say you need to rest I mean that if you don't take it easy I'll make your life a living hell both professionally and socially. Is that understood?" Kara only nodded once Lena was finish.

"Good" she grabbed the tablets and water from the side and unlock the door and rejoined Lily in the control room. The blonde followed, a little god smacked from what was just said, behind Lena. 

"Back to business we need to talk about what we are going to do about your bike" Lena spoke gathering her bag.

"Of course. How about dinner I'll come and get you from L-Corp?" Kara said sitting at one of the chairs. 

"Sounds like a plan I'll see you at 6" with that said they said their goodbyes and Lena left. 

Kara pulled out her phone and dialled her sisters number. "Alex, its me. Listen turns out we are going to have dinner ready sooner...yes...6...thank you bye" she hung up and went to go and get ready.  
______________________________________

It was 6 o'clock and on que Kara entered Lenas office to see her on the balcony. "What are you thinking about?" She asked moving just through the door.

Lena turned her head to look at her guest. "What makes you think I'm thinking?" She asked watching the blonde stand next to her.

"You were doing that thing with your fingers, rubbing them together. I noticed you only do it when you are thinking. You also tap your leg and bite your lip" Lena looked down at her fingers, she was right, she was doing it. "Plus the guilty party always answer a question with a question" 

Both laughed at eachother. They were met with silence each of them thinking about what they want to say to eachother.

"Um Lena..." "Kara I..." both spoke at the same time.

"You spoke first you go" Lena said giving Kara her undivided attention. Standing so her back was close to the wall.

"Ok...well I wanted to say that I'm really happy that you agreed to a friendship as well as a business relationship" this made Lena smile and blush slightly. 

"Me too" she said.

Kara was now the one to smile. They were met with silence again and looked at eachother Lena then moved her eyes to Karas lips, when she looked up she saw that Kara was staring at her lips before she could speak Kara began to move forward leaning in. 

Lena moved back so she was pressed against the wall. Kara was now in front of Lena a few inches from her lips. Lena put her hand on Karas shoulder resting it there for support, she wanted anything more than to lean in but she remembered what Edge said. Lena could feel Karas hot breathe on her lips "I can't" she whispered. 

Kara stopped and pulled away. Lena wished she didn't stop her now from the look on Karas face and how she missed her being so close.


	23. Guest

'I can't' those words rung in Karas head like a tick she couldn't shake. What did Lena mean? That she felt that she couldn't because they worked together they wouldn't be able to have a relationship. Maybe because Lena didn't feel that way about Kara.

It had been three days since the blonde was rejected on the balcony. She hasn't seen nor heard from Lena since those words made their way off her tongue. Which Kara felt was probably for the best. She didn't feel like seeing or talking to Lena she knows it will only cause more heartbreak being rejected for the second time in less than a week by the same women wasn't something that Kara could bare. 

Kara was getting ready to go and see Diana about her new bike. Diana and Karas team were going to be there to discuss how they are going to incorporate some of the parts from her personal bike into her new one that way her parents will still be there with her.

She went to grab the handle when the door flew open revelling her sister storming through the entrance.

"Kara, where are you going?" She said looking worried as Kara got her keys from the table. Kara spoke to Alex the day everyhting happened. She got Maggie and Alex to prepare a dinner on L-corps roof. She thought that it would be perfect to look at the view but also because she knows that Lena is a private person like herself, she didn't want anyone taking photos and ruining the date.

"I told you. I've got a meeting about my bike" Kara said tucking her keys into her pocket and began to look for her phone.

Alex held Karas phone in the air. "You need to talk to Lena" Alex huffed at her sister stubbornness she blames herself mainly on that part, probably because she influenced her through the years.

"Theres nothing to discuss Alex, she doesn't like me. I've accepted me that now I need to move on" Kara said.

"She never said she didn't like you just that she couldn't. That could mean a number of different things. You have that meeting today tell her to come. Talk to her before I lock both of you in a room" Alex tossed Kara her phone and walked out the apartment closing the door behind her.

Kara wouldn't never admit it but she was right she would have to see Lena at some point. They had a conference in the next day or so to discuss what happened during the race and what they were going to do about it ECT. And Lena was oviously gonna be there to support Kara and the team. Finally making her decision she picked up her phone and dialed the number waiting for an answer.

"Hello" Lena answered surprised that Kara was the one to reach out first.

"Hey Lena...um we have a meeting at Dianas office today about the bike. I thought I'd let you know incase you wanted to come" Kara waited for an answer that took years to come.

"...yes I'll be there...text me the times"   
______________________________________

After Kara agreed she hung up before Lena could think of a response. "Trouble in paradise?" Edge smirked on the other side of Lenas desk as she finished her conversation with Kara.

"Thought you didn't care about my life or anyones for that matter?" Lena bit back as she continued with paperwork. "What are you doing here Edge?" She finally spoke getting annoyed with his presents already.

"I came to tell you about the conference thats being hold to discuss the instances that happened. I thought Miss Danvers would have told you but I can tell that you already spoke. I'm impressed I thought it was gonna be a few more weeks a month at most before you could do it, I suppose its the Luthor in you" he laughed to himself seeing how much it annoyed her. 

"You can show yourself out" the youngest Luthor said. Edge stood and made his way back to the car and sat in the back with his other passenger.

"How did it go?" They asked.

"She's done it sooner than expected. I think its safe to say that Miss Danvers is vonderable. Now it's time to play your part" he smirked beside him. 

"I'm meeting with her at 8 at her place" they replied. Morgan nodded along and waited for the time to pass.  
______________________________________

The meeting was going on for 20 minutes when Lena entered. "Sorry I'm late" she half whispered as she entered the room. The brunette made her way around the table opposite to her, all eyes were in her apart from the pair that matted most. "Thats ok we are just getting started. You can go sit next to Kara theres a space" unfortunately for Lena there was a space by Kara she looked up to see Kara looking at her but she looked away once they made eye contact. Lena decided to go site next to Kara to avoid any more embarrassing moments.

Two hours later the meeting had finished. Everyone began to gather there things. "Thank you everyone. There is food and snacks in the next room if you are hungry" Diana concluded the meeting and everyone left. Kara was about to walk out the door when Lena approached her before she could leave.

"Kara wait" Lena stopped in front of the door blocking Karas exit. Kara looked up to see Lena with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" 

"Its fine Lena. I shouldn't of over reacted. Can we just forget about everything" Lena smile slightly for the first time in a while. She still hated the fact that she couldn't tell Kara the truth but knew it was for the best.

"Of course. I am really sorry" Kara nodded and moved closer to the door. 

"I know, so am I" Kara left the room leaving Lena on her own. 

What have I done? Lena thought as she gathered the rest of her stuff and made her way out the building to go back to the office.  
______________________________________

It was 8 and there was a knock at Karas door. She left the pot boiling on the gas. She was making her guest pasta with cheese sauce which was her favourite, she wasn't much of a fan she felt that it was too bland. 

She opened the door to reveil one of her best friends "Hey Kara" they said with a wide smile. 

"Hey Ashley"


	24. Too late

The conference was filled with all news companies around the world to get a glympse as to what had occurred only a few days ago and what was to be done about it. People's voices and clicks of cameras as well as pens echoed through the venue in a bundle of noise that was deafening. Familes were seated and the rows of chairs layed out with a few rows allowing reporters and photographers to do there job and not get in the way at the same time. 

Everyone was dressed in casual cloths as this was only meant to clear up the indences. 

When Lena appeared in her short black skirt followed by a blood red shirt and blazer she felt over dressed nd thank God that she didn't decide to go with the dress her assistant got her. "You look nervous" Edge laughed as he fixed his cuff on his suit. Luckly he was never seen without a suit which meant Lena felt more comfortable with her choice of outfit.

"I'm never nervous" Lena said calmly making her way over to one of the chairs at the front. Morgan sat down one seat away from her leaving room for Kara to be seated as well as Ashley.

More people filled the room along with camera crews. Lena tried to focus on the people setting up the microphones. Watching as the threaded and connecting each wire with a satisfying 'click' as the plugged it into the mic. 

"Satifying?" Lena jumped in her seat as she looked up to be meant with a pair of blue frames eyes staring at her. Karas lips tried not to lift into a smile but it was easier said than done.

"I'm a sciencist. Anything to do with this worls satifyies me" Lena smiled back. Kara nodded and sat inbetween Lena and Morgan. Lena looked over Edges shoulder to see Ashley in her seat whispering something to Edge.

"Nice outfit" Kara broke the silence between them thinking Lena was just looking at Kara.

Lena looked down at her blazer and skirt compared to Karas black jeans and grey top with her jacket. "Thank you. I feel rather over dressed" the brunette emmited smoothing her cloths.

"Nonsense. Your the best dressed person here, you've defently put everyone else to shame as well as me. Even Edge" Kara whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear her. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the conference will begin shortly" one of the men in the back wearing a security uniform shouted. Everyone began to settle in their seats.

Doors opened showing the judges of the competion. Four men and two women dressed in business attire to Lenas delight. The took their seats scattering different pieces of paper across the table before speaking.

"My name is Sindey Ford. I am one of the people who have judged based on watching video and photgraphic evidence have come to a decise to how we will proceed" she than looked at everyone on her row to checked they were all happy to continue. "Mia Aleshire" Kara looked over her shoulder to see Mia in a arm cast and a neck brace at the back of the room. "Because we feel and have evidence to show that the driving you did only a few nights ago caused you to lose control of your vechile. You are here by excluded from this race and any other race until further notice" Kara didn't see Mia flinch we she had been told that all her efforts had been put to shame, not even an blink. "We have decided that because the rest of the race was fair that we will not be issusing for a re-match. This means that we ask the following people to stand in front on the table. Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers and Ashely James. If Miss James is able to stand" Kara looked to Ashely to see her nod. 

She moved to help her stand and began to support Ashleys weight on her own. Kara stood in the middle of Lucy and Ashely, she reached taking Lucy's hand in her own. 

"Miss Lane, you were over taken by Miss Aleshire and therefore will recieve third place. Congratulations" the lady smiled. Kara brought Lucy into a side hug and congratulated her. 

"Miss James, you were infront of Miss Aleshire when the accident occured so you are awarded second place. Congratulations" Ashley almost fell to the floor but Kara steadied her and hugged her. 

"Miss Danvers, now that third and second place have been taken that only leaves first place and since you was the only person to cross the finish line. Congratulations" Kara was pulled into a hug by Lucy as the room erupted into a room of applause. People began to make their way out of the hall. Leaving only Kara and her friends in the room. She was pulled into hugs and congratulated by almost everyone that came.

Lena began to walk over to Kara to congratulate her on her victory when Ashely pulled her into a kiss... Lena froze in her spot as she saw someone she loved being assaulted by someone elses lips other than her own. She felt her heart go into over drive as she tried to move, breathe or anything that didn't consist of her eyes fixed to the pair. When they finally broke apart Lena decided that she was going to break and if she was going to break she needed to do it in private.   
______________________________________

The burning sensation flowing down Lenas throat was the only thing she could feel, beside the aching feeling in her chest. She was on her fifth glass of scotch when there was a soft knock at her door. "Not now Jess" Lena mumbled into her now empty glass.

The door opened to reveal Lex in casual cloths. "Lena, what are you doing here?" Lex rushed over to his sister.

"I'm drinking" Lena chuckled. She reached for the bottle but it was swipped away from before to could touch it. "Lex! What the hell?!" Lena stood from her seat on the couch.

"Lee, its...2 in the afternoon. Have you even had lunch yet or even breakfeast?" Her brother asked standing next to her.

"I've been busy. I had a meeting with China at 7 than I had to look at some finances after. I had a conference with Kara because of the race which the lady kept on going on about why they were getting the postions they got like they were at hogwarts being given points for there houses. I had to come back to the office to..."

"Lena...breath" Lena breathed doing what Lex said trying to calm herself down. She thought back to how Ashley grabbed Kara and pulled them together just thinking about it made her feel sick. Tiring to fight the tears was hard. "Lee, whats wrong? Kara called me..." 

"Kara called you?" Lena asked confused. Not understanding why the blonde would need to call her brother also not knowing how she got his number in the fist place. 

"Yeah, she called me and asked if you was ok. She said you left without a word" he wore the pleading eyes a parent would use when they want their children to tell them why they have missed out on school. 

"Kara...um...we were at the conference and she won first place she was making her way around to everyone when Ashely kiss her" she was now crying and Lex pulled her into a hug holding her until she wanted. 

The CEO pulled away before she could return "No I'm fine honetly. I had my chance anyway" she moved towards her desks to begin some more paper work.

"What do you mean you had your chance?" Lex asked moving to the opposite end of the desk. 

"The other day Kara tried to kiss me but I...told her I can't" Lex appeared to be in shock as he jaw hung low and his eyes were fixed on Lena.

"What made you... what does 'I can't' even mean?" He moved around towards Lenas side. "Whats going on with you?"

"I can't because I can't let her go through the pain and humiliation of being with a Luthor. We both know what its like and I just can't let her have that" Lena breathed out feeling mentally drained from all the thinking she's been doing. 

"That didn't sound like you Lee" he put his hand on his sister's shoulder looking at her again with pleading eyes. 

"...Edge he mentioned it to me" she signed. 

"You listened to Edge? Lena that should be Kars choice not yours. If that was the other way round you would have yelled at Kara until she could hear anymore" 

"I know but its too late now shes happy with Ashely now" 

"Go to the party talk to Kara" he handed her a piece of paper with a address and a time on it.   
______________________________________

Kara sat at the bar on her own on the stool closest to the door. With her arms folded on the table and her forehead resting on top she thought about how both mentally and physically drained she was over the cause of the last couple of months. A soft 'clink' was heard on the polished wooden table she brought her head up to see that the bar tender placed another shot in front of her. 

Without thinking Kara necked the liquid in one smooth motion. "Another when your ready" she yelled.

"You don't like voka" Alex said sitting next to her sister. "Whats wrong?" She said giving a weak smile.

"I'm celebrating" another shot was infront of her she knocked it back feeling the burning fall down her throat until it continued inti her stomach. 

"You don't drink Kara and if you do you can't stomach it. Is this about Ashely kissing you?" Kara groaned falling back onto the table.

"Don't say it like that" she wined. Alex looked at her confused. "Like I just kissed the schools bully" 

"If Ashley makes you hap..." 

"She does...but not the way she thinks" she lifted her head rubbing her temple. 

"This is about Lena than" her sister finally grasped what has caused her sister so much hurt. "She doesn't deserve you Kara. If you go out with Ashley maybe it will take your mind of things, you might have fun just don't pine after someone. You won't do yourself any favours" Alex look up at someone behind Kara and left to stool. 

Kara turned to see Ashely walking over on her crutches with a sad smile plasted on her face. "I'm just wanted to apologise for before. I didn't mean to make things weird between us" 

Karas face softened when she saw her friend looked down at nothing "no Ashely you didn't you just caught me off guard" James rose her head meeting her friends gaze.

"Do you...want to go on a date with me sometime? Say this sunday" Kara looked to see Lena walking in the bar the same hurt and pain flooded her veins seeing the greens eyes fall to hers again.

"I would love to" Kara smiled. Ashely leaned forward again to capture Karas lips.

"Its a date" she walked over to the gang quickly sending a message. 

Edge ~I'm in~

The blonde and brunettes eyes met giving one another fake smiles to hide the truth.


	25. Scared

Lena and Kara still had their eyes locked on eachother not breaking the glance even from blinking. 

Lena sucked in a breath beginning to move her feet towards the blonde. "Hey, I'm sorry I left before I could congratulate you. There was a call from the lab and I had to rush off" she sat herself down on the stool next to the blonde. 

The bartender came over with a glass of water. "What can I get ya?" He asked showing his pearly whites.

"Small red wine please" she handed him the money for the drink watching him walk away. He came back in a short moment with the small glass in his hand placing it generally in front of the brunette. "Congratulations on you first national win and heres to many more" Lena held her drink in the gap between herself and Kara. The youngest Dancer raised her glass and clinked their drinks together before drinking from them.

They stayed like that in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Both of them slowly sipping their drinks. 

"I am sorry, for walking out I mean. Lex said you called I didn't mean to worry you" Lena said looking at her half drunk glass.

"I wasn't worried...I mean I was because we are friends and I didn't know where you were. I mean you was there one mintute then you wasn't so I wasn't sure what happened and I thought that maybe it would be weird if I called you so I called Lex..." 

"Why would it be weird if you called me?" Lena whispered quietly showing her hurt at the women's words.

"No I don't mean that I think its weird if I called you...I w-wanted to see if you was Ok but I didnt want to come across a-as a clingy friend wanting to know what you was up to all the time" Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her mentally laughing at herself.

"Your not a clingy friend Kara. Its nice that you care" Lena slowly said rubbing her wine glass with her fingers taking slow deep breaths. She looked up to see Kara staring at her with her deep ocean blues eyes that she wishes would never leave her.

"Come on Kara it's your celebration!" Maggie shouted sitting between Alex and James at the booth. James nudged Maggie in the ribs slightly. "And Lucys" she corrected herself for Alex to than nudge her in the ribs looking at Ashely. "Jeus christ! Ok fine we are all celebrating Kara, Lucy and Ashely. You all happy?" Maggie growled at everyone, chugging the last of her beer.

Kara and Lena laughed for the first time in a while which wasn't fake. "Come on" Kara stood from her seat taking Lenas hand in her own and dragging them to their friends. Kara was still holding Lenas hand as she sat down next to Ashely, everyone was looking at her strangely before Alex looked down at her and Lena interlinked fingers. Kara quickly chucked Lenas hand out of her own and mumbled a sorry.

Maggie cleared her throat bringing the attention back to her. "Whats everyone having?" Maggie asked standing and squeezing her way out from the grasp of her girlfriend.

Everyone said their orders. "Alright. Beer for all the boys and Alex, Guinness for the brit, whiskey neat for the CEO, white wine for Miss Lane and apple juice for little Danvers" Maggie said as everyone nodded in response. 

"Wait no, vodka and coke double" Kara corrected getting defended that she was the only one that Maggie forgot.

"You will have a juice box and an early night" Maggie scolded her with her death glare.

The blonde shrunk in her seat slightly from Maggie being overprotective. "Can I have a club soda than, please?" Kara asked politely.

Maggie looked at Alex for her approval which the eldest Danvers aggred. "As you wish. Lena, could you give me a hand?" Maggie asked. Lena stood up and followed Maggie over to the bar.  

Maggie ordered the drink and both girls were standing in silence waiting for their order to be ready. "I...um...heard that you caught the drug dealer last week. Very impressive" Lena said breaking the silence.

"Cut the bull shit Lena" the Luthor looked surprised by Sawyers sudden outburst. "We both know that whatever you told Kara, wasn't the truth. I'm not going to grill you about the details but I don't like Ashely. Now whatever is going on in that head of yours sourt it out before its too late" the bartender came over with the drinks. "Shes getting them" Maggie took the drinks over to the table and started to pass them out to everyone while Lena paid for the drinks.  

Maggie sat back down next to her girlfriend keeping her eyes on Lena the whole time as she sat back down next to the blonde. Lena kept on shifting in her seat feeling uncomfortable under the detectives gaze.

"So Ashely, when are you going back to England?" Maggie asked only breaking the gaze slightly on Lena.

"Well its going to be for a while now that I'm in the top three for nationals but I was actually planning on maybe moving her permanently" Kara coughed out that she was trying to drink after hearing those words she really wished she was choking in voka, at least, at the moment. 

Ashely began to sooth the blondes back with her palm. "Permanently?" Kara asked hoping that she heard her friend wrong.

"Yeah. Britain isn't getting me a lot of recognition as a racers and there are a lot more opportunities here" Ashely put her hand on Karas knees and started to rub her thumb in circles. 

The dective glanced at the youngest Luthor seeing how she looked down at the two ladies, how she gritted her teeth, clenched her Jaw and downed her drink.

"Are you ok?" Ashely whispered moving her hand higher up Karas thigh. Kara quickly put her hand over Ashely hand getting her to stop from it going any further.

"Mmm... yeah I'm good" She squeezed her hand and moved it away from her thigh.  
______________________________________

The rest of the night went smoothly as for the rest of the group but for Kara it was uncomfortable. Being stuck between the one you want and the one your with, isn't something that can be solved by drinking club soda. She continued to drink as much of it as possible, though, just so she has an excuse to go the toilet but that was only for a couple of mintutes. 

Everytime she would try and start a conversation with Lena, Ashelys hand always found it's way on her thigh, hand, knee or around her waist. It wasn't that she didn't like the affection it's was mainly that when Kara would get out of the hold, it will continue to find its way back. 

Now Kara was laying on her couch with her hands covering her face thinking how she wished she never tried the moves on Lena, she wished that Ashely didn't like her and she wished that Cat didn't leave or go on vacation or whatever she was calling it. 

She began to consider whether she should go to bed to go a buy a bottle of cheap liquor just so she could forget this evening. That was until her sister burst through the door.

"Come in" Kara mumblered. Not really caring if it was actually a stranger that basically broke down her door.

"Sorry. I was worried, you left in a hurry and you was very figety with Ashely" Alex stated but seemed more as a question. 

"Well you would also figet if you were sandwhiched between the woman you tired to kiss but rejected you, who so happen to work with and the women that you are going to a date with that has been one of your best friends for years. Also the fact that she kept on touching me when I was..."

"Lena was touching you?!" Alex yelled at her sister looking ready to kill someone, mainly Lena.

Kara jump of the ciuch in confusion and slightly disappointment. "What no, Ashely when I was trying to talk to Lena" Kara breathed feeling as if her brain was about to exploded.

"Oh. You don't seem happy about it. Didn't you enjoy tonight?" Alex said moving towards her sister.

"Yeah of course I did" Kara began to feel guilty she knew that this day was as important to Alex as it was to her. "I was just overwhelmed. With Lena dismissing me and then suddenly Ashely all of a sudden likes me. Now I'm a national champion and I can't celebrate with Cat because she's god knows where. I just don't know what to do with myself. Just too many emotions at once" Kara let out a shaky breath. She didn't know if she should cry, scream, laugh or all three at the same time.

Alex moved closer and wrapped her arms around the blues eyed girl and began to rock her slowly trying to offer her some comfort. "I'm sorry" Alex whispered in her ear. Kara shook her head about to object but Alex continued. "No I am. I should of at least asked how you was doing with all this" 

They stood like that for a while holding eachother for a while as they haven't had any sister time lately with everything that has happened. 

They heard a slight knock on the door. They pulled away from eachother seeing a women in a leg cast leaning on crutches. "Um... the door was open... I wanted to talk Kara... if thats ok?" Kara whispered to Alex that she will be alright on her own and she can leave.

Ashely and Kara made their way over to the couch. Kara helping Ashely to sit and put up her leg. Once they were both settled they tried to start the conversation but no one knew where to start.

"Do you want to go on this date with me?" Ashely quickly said before she chickened out.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. James looked like she was about to leave so Kara tried to pull a few words together to form a sentence. "I'm... scared" Ashely narrowed her eyes at the blonde looking for a more detailed answer. "We've been friends for a long time and I really care about you but I don't want to lose you if things get weird" she explained.

Ash nodded her head understanding where her friend was coming from. "I get that Kara believe me I do but if your not willing yo try..." 

"No I am. I just want to take things slow" Ashely took her hand in Karas and pulled her so their thighs were touching.

"Then we will that things slow" she whipsered inches from her lips. Kara smile faded when she saw Ashely lick her bottom lip. When she brought her eyes back up to Ash, Ashely way still looking at Karas lips. "Can..." Ashely didnt get to finish her sentence as Kara had already started to kiss her. It took the British girl a few seconds before she started to kiss back. Bringing her hand up to Karas neck she wrapped both her hands around it pulling her in causing her to full back on the couch. Each of them laughed, which allowed Kara time to reposition her self so she could bring back their lips together.

Ashely moved her hand down to her own pants, pulling out her phone quickly sending a quick message.

Ashely~"staying the night"~ 

Edge~"take your time"~

After discarding her phone she brought her attention back to the task in hand.


	26. Self Control

Seeing the half eaten sandwich and a thousand empty beer bottles outside of Karas apartment building made Edge wonder why he was even bothering doing this favour for Cat. The blonde didn't seem to care much about the money aspect of the job, considering where she lives, and it's not like his getting the full amount of money he would usually get with helping Ashely.

After climbing six flights of stairs, because the lift was out of order, Morgan finally made it to the apartment door at the end of the hall. Straightening his black suit, he knocked twice before slightly stepping back to allow room to be greeted. He was fixing his tie when he heard something bring dropped and kicked across the floor with a "Shit" followed after the commotion. After a few more foot steps being heard he could finally hear the lock being turned to allow access to the acomadation.

The door being opened reviled a different woman than Edge was expecting. "Miss James. I see you had a productive evening" Morgan laughed as he saw Ashley standing in the doorway wearing a Stitch t-shirt and black shorts. 

Ashely quickly made it into the hallway with Edge closing the door behind her. "Nothing happened. What are you doing here?" She whispered looking around to make sure no one could see them talking. 

"Incase you forgot both you and Miss Danvers are required to do a press tour along with Miss Lane" the man in the suit said. 

"I thought that was schelded for next week?" Ashely asked leaning against the door trying to take the presser off her leg and arms. 

"It was but I brought it forward. I didn't see the point in wasting time, everyone is already excited about the event if we wait not a lot of people will come to see which means less money" Morgan concluded.

"Can you really only think about the size of your bank account? You brought this whole ordeal forward when you told me to kiss Kara" James asked getting annoyed by Morgan's presents. He was always one to think about his wallets and sometimes would being it up at inappropriate or random moments. 

"Do I have to remind you what we are doing and why?" 

"We are doing this for different reasons Edge and you know that" Ashely said firmly using the crutches to stand up again to her full height.

"So you've told me. What happened last night? Didn't you get anymore susscess?" 

"She is human Edge not a dog" Ashely told him in her thick British accent. "Like I said nothing happened" Morgan continued to stare at the young girl trying to get more information. "I came here after the pub. Kara seemed upset and I wanted to make sure that I wasn't the cause of it. We talked, agreed to take things slow and she kissed me it got a bit more heated..."

Kara claimed on top on Ashely making sure to keep any pressure away from her broken leg. Hands started to roam finding new ways to take the breathe away from eachother. Ashely kept her hands on Karas hips gripping her shirt to try and pull her forward whereas, Kara had her hands remained on the couch hoping to not crush the girl beneath her. Soft hands found it's way under Karas shirt, fingertips making small patterns as they drew higher to a bigger target. 

Quickly reliasing where this was going to go the blonde quickly pushed herself  to the other side of the couch. Ashely appeared to be confused sitting up slightly before she thought about what Kara said before. She took the girls hand in her own.

"We can take this as slow as you want Kara. I mean it" Ashely said making small patterns on her knuckles with her thumb. Kara nodded, she had to push her glasses up to the briage of her noise because of the force caused by her head. "I better get going" Ashely went to stand up, collecting her crutches but was stopped by a sudden grip on her elbow.

"Its late" Kara said looking out at the night sky threw her window. It was misty that evening you could barely see the street lights. 

"I can take care of myself Kara" Ashely stood being to move towards the door.

"Stay" Kara blurted out. Ashely turned to see her friend standing next to her now. 

"Dani..." Ashely went to speak but was cut off by Kara moving closer.

"Don't Dani me. I know you can take care of yourself but your on cruches and you could fall over and hurt yourself or something worse" the blonde pleaded looking directly into her eyes.

Jamie always knew when Kara was scared she would always never break eye contact hoping to see if anything changes in the person's body language to see if she can expect what was to come before hand. "Alright, the sofa will be fine thank you" 

"No you've got a broken leg you can take the bed... I'll take the sofa-I mean couch" the blonde stutter out the last part. 

"So she slept on the couch" Ashely nodded confirming what he said. "You know that your going have to do better than that" 

Ashely went to speak when she was interputted for the second time in less than 24 hours. "Ash?" They both heard on the other side of the door.

They both walked through the door finding Kara walking out of the bathroom. "Edge, what are you doing here? Why are you two out in the hall?" She questioned looking at the two.

"Edge came to tell use that the press comference got moved to today but I didn't want him to wake you" the brunette said moving to the bathroom. "I'm just going to get ready, if that's ok?" 

"Yeah, um, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want?" She asked moving towards her bedroom. 

"Yeah, please"  
______________________________________

Lena was in her office going over some paper work that has been pushed aside because of everything happening with her sponsorship with Kara and other stuff that she couldn't think about anything apart from work right now otherwise she would probably end up downing the rest of her half drunken bottle of whiskey, in the cubard, by the Tv, in the bottom right cabinet. Lena would of kept it in her desk but she worried she would always be drunk before her first meeting on most days.

The emerald eyed women was just being to focus when Jess decided she needed to be interrupted. "Miss Luthor..."

"Jess, whoever or whatever has happened, please can you handle it" Lena begs hoping that she will see how busy she is.

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor but Mr Edges assiant just called and said that he moved the press conference to today" Jess said looking apologetic at her boss.

"Thank you Jess I'll take it from here" with a smile Jess left the room leaving Lena debating about emptying that bottle. 

After mentally having a argument with Edge she decided to have a mini one with him while gathering her things. She pulled out her phone setting it down on her desk and putting it on speaker. 

After the second ring Edge picked up. "Miss Luthor, I presume you got my assistant message" Morgan guessed.

"I did. Why didn't you at least tell me you was changing things with the press" Lena said gathering all her documents into one pile and locking them in her top desk draw.

"I am Miss Danvers manger. I don't need to explain myself to you. Anyways, your just the sponsor Miss Luthor you aren't required to be there"

"But it is accepted so I'll be at Karas apartment in 20 mintutes" Lena said grabbing her coat.

"Miss Luthor, I..." Edge looked over at Kara helping Ashely out of her room wearing some of her cloths. "Look foward to seeing you". After Edge spoke his final words he hung up.  
______________________________________

Lena made her way up the stairs of Karas apartment building, mentally swearing at Kara for living so far up and at Morgan for making her do it in heels.

Once she reached Karas door she knocked twice waiting for the door to open. After a minute or so she heard footsteps but no one came to the door. Luckily knocking again did the trick as she heard Kara come towards the door, she thought that maybe Edge was messing with her with some weird trick of his. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't Kara she saw before her as the door opened but rather Karas cloths and Ashely holding the door open. 

"Lena" Ashely said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, Edge said that he moved the press conference. I thought that I would join you" Lena said.

"Oh of cource, sorry I keep on forgetting that your Karas sponour" Ashely laughed stepping a side allowing Lena to enter the room. "Do you want some coffee?" Ashely said moving towards Karas kitchen.

"I'm fine thank you" Lena said moving to stand near the kitchen island. "Is Kara in?" Lena asked looking around the room for any sign of the blonde. 

"Yeah shes just getting ready" Ashely said clearing up from breakfast from earlier. 

They waited in silence for the rest of the time waiting for Kara to enter to break the awkward silence that filled the room. None of them bothered to try and make conversation because they both knew that it either wouldn't last or it was be too forward and weird. After a few minutes they heard a loud thump and some swearing. Finally, Kara came out of her room pulling on her jeans one leg at a time jumping forward out of her room. She was too focused on buttoning up her jeans that she didn't reliase that Lena and Ashely were staring at her. 

Seeing Kara like this did not help with Lenas feelings for the young blonde and seeing Kara with Ashley yesterday only added to the ttention building up wanting to do nothing but confess everything and beg for Kara to give her a chance but as her mother always said "Luthors never beg" at this very moment she was willing to do anything to be with her.

She walked over towards her bathroom door and knocked slightly. "Ash, you done yet?" Kara asked fixing her shirt.

"Over here Kara" Ashely laughed causing Kara to jump out of her skin.

"Jeus!" She said holding her chest and her back slammed agasint the door. "Um, how long have you two been there?" Kara wondered reliasing that Lena was also here.

"Long enough to see you in your underwear" Ashely said smirking at the blonde blushing.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't know you was out here" Lena and Kara only heard Ashely whisper a slight "I'm not" or something like that as she went back to putting the dishes away. 

Soon enough Edge came back into the room through the balcony wearing a devilish smile as he saw the three girls standing uncomfortably in Karas apartment. "Well isn't my favourite ladies under one roof" Edge said his smile only growing, especially with Lena and Ashely giving him sepearte evil eyes as he drew closer to them tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Anyway, are we all ready to go?" Lena asked ignoring Morgan's comment and focusing on fixing her jacket.

"Nearly, I told Lucy she could come with us. She should be here..." Kara was cut of my a knock on the door. "Well that wasn't creepy" Kara mumbled as she went to go and get the door. Opening it reveiled Miss Lane entering the apartment as if it was her second home (even though it basically was).

"What a day..." Lucy breathed out passing Kara and heading straight for her fridge grabbing a beer and taking a large gulp from it "I've had my team tell me that one of the guys stupidly put in the wrong gas. I mean his one of the engineers for Christ sake how do you mix up the only two gases there?" another gulp. "Plus my sponsour called their having some financial problems and are rethinking about renewing my contract and to top it all off" a small sip this time "its only... 9" 

Kara moved next to Lucy taking the beer from her hand and putting back in the fridge. "Exactly, its only 9 so no drink" the blonde walked over to her coat rack and took her jacket slipping it through each arm and finally putting on her shoes. "I'll get the venues driver to come and get us" Kara said pulling out her phone. 

"No need" Lena said moving towards the front door "I already called my driver" she exited the room with everyone following the CEO down to the curb. 

Everyone was stunned to see a Rolls-Royce Phantom limo parked right in front of them. "Holy shit" Kara heard Lucy mumble. "I thought we could go in style" Lena smirked moving into the back as the driver opened the door for her. 

Lucy immediately jumped in the back after Lena. Kara went to turn to help Ashely but was stopped by Morgan moving in front of her. "I'll help Miss James" he smiled. The blonde looked at Ashely who waved her to the limo.

Edge was over to Ashely walking beside her making sure she didn't trip or fall over her cruchtes. "All your flights leave three hours after the conference is finished" Ashely stopped dead in her tracks looking at Edge judging to see if he was lying but by the fact that he always has a stick up his ass he was in fact telling the truth. 

"Why would you do that?" James shouted at him slightly "I know you want to move things along but you know that Alex is on a call out until tommorw. Kara won't see her for three months" Ashely became heart broken at the thought of Kara not being able to say bye to her sister who she won't be able to see.

"Miss Danvers is a big girl who needs to follow orders" Morgan said not carrying how it sounded just as long as the conversation was over. He already moved everything he could just call everything off because one person. 

"Your telling her" Ashely said before handing over her cruchtes to the driver who placed them in the trunk.  
______________________________________

Kara shuffled around until she was seated next to Lucy who kept her eyes glued to the mini bar in front of her, eyeing up all the mini little whiskeys, vokas and spirts. "Help yourself Lucy. Its all paid for" Lena offered.

"Please don't encourage her" Kara whined looking at Lucy as she filled her lap with mini liquors.

"Kara you know I'm no good with the press and cameras in my face without at least a beer in me and your no better" she has a point. Kara, for some reason, always got more confident when she had a drink in her. It wasn't if she was drunk or tipsy no one really knew why it happened. Kara looked at Lena like a little lost puppy almost trying to get premission. 

"One won't kill you Kara" Lena told her. A smile grew on the younger girls face as she knicked a couple from Lucy quickly downing the vokas before she saw.

"So Kara, how are things going with Ashley" Lucy asked keeping eye contact with her friend as she downed her fifth drink.

"Yeah good thanks...um we talked yesterday" Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of yesterday. "We're going on a date on sunday" just then the door opened showing Ashely climbing in next to Kara, with the drink in her system she out her arm around the girl who blushed and cuddles slightly into the blonde.

"Whats happening Sunday?" Morgan said closing the door.

"I'm taking Ashely on a date" Kara said. She was beginning to start getting used to the idea of her and Ashely being together, it might be the alcohol talking but now she knows that her and Lena aren't going to happen she knows that this is probably happening for the best. 

"I'm sorry Miss Danvers, but I booked you, Miss James and Miss Lane on the next flight to Gotham for the start of your press tour" Edge said not bothering to be sympathetic about the matter.

"What!" Everyone said apart from Ashely. "I haven't got anything ready. I haven't even visted Eliza and Alex is out on business with Winn" Kara began to panic wanting to chuck up her breakfeast in hope it will be cancelled. Not being able to say good bye terrified Kara not knowing what could happen on the trip.

"What about James? His meant to be with us" Lucy said defending her boyfriend.

"Mr Olsen will also be on the flight" Kara was about to say something but was stopped but Edge putting his hand up. "I know what your going to say Miss Danvers but the truth is everything is already booked so I suggest you three act professional through out this tour" the car pulled up to a stop. Flashing lights and questions flooded the small area as Edge entered the massacre helping Ashely out with him.   
______________________________________

The press conference went well everyone was polite and waited their turn. Each asking the questions and waiting for the individual to answer. Now everyone was back at their place back for a three month long trip.

Kara was just grabbing any and all clothing she had stuffing it in her bag leaving out any toiletries just thinking of getting them either at the airport or in Gotham depending on how much spare time she has before her flight. 

She put all her bags on the couch and began to search for her passport which wad probably idiotic considering it's the one thing she needed to be able to leave but no she decided to leave that until the last mintute because she just had to make sure that she got all her best shirts for the conferences. She kept on looking in all her draws when there was a knock on the door. "Its open" she yelled keeping her eyes on the wooden cabinet trying to spot the leather booklet.

Lena opened the door carrying a bunch of papers in her left hand. "You know I could of been a serial killer or anything, don't you?" Lena said smiling looking at the frantic blonde.

Kara gave Lena a quick look (which is how she wished it looked) before getting back to her search. "Well at least you would have saved me, from Edge" she mumbled.

Lena sighed placing the papers on top of the kitchen island. "Whats wrong?" She said placing a had on Karas shoulder. 

"I can't find my passport" Kara grumbled getting more impatient as she couldn't find it.

Lena looked around slightly "you mean that passport on the kitchen island" the brunette laughed pointing towards the small object.

Kara ran to get the passport making sure the universe wasn't pulling a joke on her. "Sorry just not having the best day" Kara said putting on her jacket.

"Its ok, today has been intense" the CEO said. 

"Yeah" she saw the papers that she couldn't recognise. "Are theses yours?" Kara motioned towards the foreign sheets on her table. 

"Techionally their yours and the others" the blonde looked at Lena confused "their your plane tickets. I know the CEO and manged to get you first class tickets for all your flight but a few are business since first class was booked" she smiled. Kara wrapped her arms around waist bringing her into a tight hug. Lena brought her arms around the taller girls neck holding her tightly. 

"Your amazing thank you" Karas hot breath ran down Lenas neck causing a shiver to sprint down her back.

"Just doing my duty as your sponsour" Lena said. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt Kara tighter her grip.

"Don't say that" she whispered in Lenas ear, which was starting to become a problem for her self control. "You brilliant Lena. I would of never asked for a sponsour if it wasn't you. You help me so much with my career but your also an amzing person" Lena pulled back still holding onto Karas neck. It was the first they actually looked at eachother for a while, too long in fact. When Karas eyes flickered towards her lips all of her self control was lost. She started to pull slightly on Karas neck bringing her closer, when they were an inch apart the brunette stopped her movements giving Kara a chance to back away buy instead Kara followed suit and continued to move forward.

Before they could meet eachother Karas phone went off. Her head jerked towards the vibrating sound in her pocket noticing that it was Ashley. She pulling away she answered her phone "Hey Ash"..."yeah I just found it"..."coming down now" she hung up the phone, each of the women not meeting another ones eyes. "Better get going" Kara said grabbing her bags.

"Yeah...of course. I'll leave you to it" Lena said moving away towards the front door. 

"Lena!" Kara called out. Lena turned around. "I'll miss you" she said.

"I'll miss you too Kara" qucikly she moved as far away as possible trying not to cry or laugh at herself admit how perthetic this situation was.   
______________________________________

Kara removed her bags from the cab that Lena got for her, oviously. She saw Morgan waiting for her at the entrance casually checking his watch every few mintutes. "Finally" he ushered two men to help Kara with her bags. 

"Thank you" she said handing them the bags.

"No problem" one if then said. She looked at him for a mintute thinking how it sounded firmilar but she brushed it off once Edge practically ordered her to the plane. 

Edge handed the two men a 100 dollar bill each. "Keep an eye on her" both of then nodded before following her in.


	27. Jess Hoang

5.256e+6 seconds.

87600.1 mintutes.

1460 hours.

60.8334 days.

8.69049 weeks.

2 months. That's how long it's been since Lena last saw Kara. She would try to say she wasn't missing her as much as she thought but that would be a lie. Right now she was board, which is how she figured out how long it's been. Luckily it was exactly 2 months otherwise it would have taken longer but what she would give to figure out 3 months. At least then she would be able to count down the hours, mintutes and seconds until she saw Kara again. 

Kara called her about eleven times while she was away the conversations didn't last anymore than an hour mainly because Ashely interputted, saying something about having dinner or whatever which seemed odd considering it was always way too early to eat where they were, normally around 4 or 5. 

It was always Kara that called her which made her feel better knowing she wasn't forgotten. What didn't make her feel better however, was all the social media posts of Kara and Ashely as a "couple" making her want to vomit each time she saw another article about the "amazing couple" they are. 

Lena always waited for Kara to bring up the last time they saw eachother. She hope she would, in a way, at least they would be able to clean things up and move on. Again. Which was for the best, Edge was right unfortunately after what her parents did there was no way she could put someone she cared about through what she had to deal with. 

Lena was sitting down on her semi-comfy chair with this week's emails on her computer ready to tackle. Yet all she could do was stare at her phone every 20 seconds hoping Kara would call. 

"Miss Luthor?" Jess asked over the intercom on her desk phone. 

"Yes Jess" Lena asked her assistant.

"I have a agent Danvers here to see you. Requiring about the accident a few minths ago" that barstard accident that brought Kara and Ashely together. How could anyone forget.

"Send them in" Lena said moving slightly around to look more organised.

She heard a hard knock at the door when a Alex Danvers and Winn Schott entered the office. Lena stood up from her chair not moving from her position and held her hand out to shake both of her visotrs hands.

"Agent Danvers, Agent Schott what can I help you with?" Lena asked while moting for them to take a seat.

"We came across some information that suggested that one of the bikes was sabotaged with. We then saw that with the position the bike was in at the time and when it crashed didn't add up to standard racing rules. We was wondering if you still have the paper work and blu prints from the engine you made but was stolen a few months ago?" Alex said.

"You think whoever stolen my engine sold it to Mia Aleshire" Lena concluded.

"We can't disclose that information." 

"So yes. Alright, if you follow me I'll show you everything and you can take what you need" both of the agents followed the CEO down to the lab where they were met with a few dozen of people in lab coats. Lena turned a corner at the end of the lab to a secure floor. She entered her pin code and walked into the room filled with box's and glass containers holding different objects.

"This room was designed to keep everything and everyone out but mainly everyone in. If anything moves with out the right code on these different sections these doors become sealed even someone with superhuman strenth couldn't escape" Lena told them.

"You have techology that will imprison someone if they move a sheet of paper but you can't keep out two gun heads shooting up your lab" Alex commented as Lena retrieved the files.

"Everything has a weakness Miss Danvers." Lena moved to a open table at the end of the room, she placed the box down on the surface and stepped back allowing the two agents to look through the work.

After a few mintutes of skim reading the files Alex placed everything in the box. "We are going to have to take all of this information Miss Luthor. This will allow me to create a program to test if the engine is a ma..." Alex elbowed him in the ribs from finishing his sencene and reviewing a piece of classified information to a civilian.

"Take what you need. You will have to sign for it however, with an NDA form" 

After signing the tree load of papers Winn and Alex finally left L-corp to head back to work. 

It was now just after one. Lena was finding a rhythm with her emails and has nearly already before her office phone rang.

"Jess, I am almost finished with my emails if you give me another hour you can send in my next appointment when they arrive." She said using her CEO voice. Stern but clear.

"Hello to you too Miss Luthor" the blonde spoke over the phone and Lena cursing herself.

"Kara, sorry hi. Its been a hetic day today" she said still cursing herself.

"Thats ok I was just calling to make sure you wasn't over wroking yourself and by judge if things I'm right" Kara said laughing slightly.

"I'm fine just another day at L-corp but how are you? How is the tour?" Lena asked.

"It's good thanks. Still in Paris until tommorw. Then we are going to London for five days. We're meeting up with some old friends from my time there" the blonde hair girl spoke excititly.

"Awe I'm glad your enjoying yourself. I'm sorry I'm going to have to go I have an appoitment in 30 mintutes and still have a lot of work to do" 

"Thats ok. Im glad your doing ok I'll speak to you later, bye" Lena said her good byes and hung up her phone. 

She smiled like an idiot until her next appointment was due. Thanks to Kara Danvers.  
______________________________________

It was midnight before Winns program was able to complete the trail with all the information Miss Luthor gave him. He pulled up the results and called Alex over to give her the news.

"Was we right?" The agent asked placcimg hand on the chair and the other on the desk while leaning over to take a look at the results.

"More then right. While the program was working I was doing some digging on Mia Aleshire and it turns out the agency she works for is privately owned by Morgan Edge." Winn said pulling up the documents that backed him up.

"Holy shit" Alex whispered. "How can you privately own something?" Alex asked.

"Thats the question you ask?" Winn said but back down when Alex gave him the "I can break you with one finger" look. "Sometimes when a business is in need of money or is going under investors will buy shares anomalously to help the business. Other businessmen will buy businesses without people knowing to alomst have a upper hand" 

"An extra trick up their sleeve" Alex confirmed.

"Exactly, but we still don't know why Mia Aleshire had Miss Luthors engine to begin with" 

"Find out what would happen if Mia Aleshire would of won that race and how that accident could have helped" Alex said collecting her jacket.

"Ok, where are you going?" Winn said curiously.

"Need to talk to NCPD's finest"   
______________________________________

NCPD's finest was at her desk eating a vegan pizza while looking over the report she just finished on a women who broke into her own house thinking it was her neighbours, she was drunk. 

She was just finishing the last bite of her pizza and reading the last paragraph of the report when she felt a pair of lips connecting with her left cheek. 

Alex held her forehead to the side of Maggie's head breathing in her musky but sweet sent. "Hey" she smiled in to Maggie's smooth skin. 

"Hey Danvers. I thought you was picking me up after work?" Maggie asked turning to face her girlfriend.

"I am but I need your help with something" Alex said sittng on the dectives desk. "Do you think you could pull up everything up on Mia Aleshire and her relationship with Morgan Edge?" 

"Of course" Maggie smiled showing off her dimples.

"Thank you. I'll see you later" Alex jumped off the desk giving Maggie a quick peck before leaving the building. 

Alex went to her car but before she could put the key in her phone rang. "Danvers" she said.

"Alex its me" Winn spoke over the phone. "Morgan called Mia yesterday at 4:34pm for seven mintutes but his been doing these calls up until the crash and nothing until yesterday" 

"Good work Winn. I'm just coming back now" 

"Missed your girlfriend too much?" Winn teased confident now that they weren't physically near eachother.

"I was asking for her help on the case to grt as much inforamtion as possible on the two". Alex corrected. 

"You know I can hack everything in kess than 5 mintutes right" Winn question rather hurt.

"Maggie is the best detective, she can get everyhting we need and more plus I'm trying to get her to be a partner for the FBI" 

"You just miss her too much" Winn smiled. Alex just hung up over that comment because yes it was true but she wouldn't admit that to Maggie let alone Winn.   
______________________________________

It was 2 am before Alex clock off and was driving to the police department to pick up Maggie. They would always take a few night shifts together then go in later so they could go to a bar together.

She entered the building but was stopped by one of the officers. "Hey Alex!" The man shouted. The eldest Danvers sister turned to see a guy, a little bit older than her approach her.

"If your looking for maggie she went to the Tausend bar. Something about a case and for you to meet her there" he said.

"Thanks Daniel" Alex made her way back to the car and to the bar that she never heard of.

When she entered she saw how fancy this place was, leather furniture, cotton carpet but low lighting. Nothing like the dive bar she was used to drinking in. She saw Maggie finsishing her converstation with one of the waitresses. 

Alex sat next to her girlfriend. "Why are we here?" Alex asked watching Maggie finish her sentence in her little book. 

"I've found so much" Maggie gave Alex her note book to look at.

Tausend- Mia Aleshire work for 6 years in Germany.  
She was born in Mexico with her two parents and brother.  
Brother was sent back to Mexico 2 years ago due to a break in.  
Her mum and dad died last year due to a car accident.  
Edge only offered her apart of the agency 3 years ago.   
Jess Hoang was seen with Edge and Mia five months ago- according to Immy Samuel.

"Wait. Jess as in Lena Luthors assiant?" Alex asked knowing only one Jess in her life. 

"Thats right. I asked a friend of mine to hack her phone and when she was home she called Edge" Maggie revealed.

"Dam I only gave this to you a couple of hours ago" Alex whispered. "Let me guess around 4ish?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Maggie said now comfused. 

"Edge called Mia at 4:34pm the same afternoon" Alex signed this was all to complicated to figure out at once. 

"What you thinking?" Maggie said taking her girlfriends hand in her own trying to de-stress her slightly.

"I need to talk to the director and hopefully he will let me talk to Lena"  
______________________________________

"Director John please!" Alex was slightly yelling now frustrated. They have been agruging for the past hour about the situation and Alex was not backing down from her potion.

"I'm sorry Miss Danvers but this could be seen as circumstantial evidence we don't have enough to question or ask for a warrent for her arrest" John fired back.

"Then let me talk to Lena at least" Alex pleased worrying about the situation.

John signed "fine I'll come as well but as long as you know you can't reveil any information" Alex nodded in agreement.  
______________________________________

Lena was still working on those emails. After her appointment there was a gas leak in one of the main labs that connected to her office through the vents so she sent everyone home and waited for her office to be safe before she returns back to work. She was almost finsihed when someone entered her office. 

"Jess, what are you doing here? I sent you home hours ago" her assitant didn't answer only walked to Lenas desk and placed the front of the gun towards Lena aiming the barrel right between her rib cadge. 

"Jess?" Lena whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes.


	28. Black Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not edited yet

It was never about the flashing light. Who would enjoy a sudden shock of white light with pristine contrast being shot into your eye possibly damaging the retina. If anything it caused some serious head-ache/ migraines, especially over a period of time, people think you get used to it but they are normally the ones who click the button that inflicts the pain. She could sit there and tell you what it was all really about but that same speech was already printed on at least news articles so instead you say what it isn't about.

The harassment was probably the worst of it all. Being told where to look, what to do, what to write, wanting a picture even when she just got off a 8 hour flight. She understands and know that her fans are the best and most important part of it all but sometimes you get an ass hole that thinks just because they like who you are and support all your racers they have the right to demand what they want and when they get it but at the end of the day they are strangers. It can be difficult trying to keep calm when someone you don't know begins to get angry when you say no to something because at the end of day it will only ruin your life out things go wrong. 

There main things are the flashing lights, contest harassment from news outlets, money (kinda), fans or business men/women. Maybe one business person was worth it. She would say her relationship with Miss Grant to the public but she couldn't leave out Lena so two. 

Thinking about Lena now was harder then ever. They almost kissed right before she left for the airport and the horrible truth is if Ashely hadn't called her she would of done it and she would of been a cheater. Kara would had cheated she would of been a cheater, taken someone she cared about and betrayed there trust as if it was a piece of dirt. She couldn't and didn't want to be that person even if she was having doubts it wasn't right. 

A blunt pain ran across her left side. She looked to see Ashely smiling at the bunch of reporters, investors and some fans. "I just wanted to show people that they can do whatever they want as long as they put their mind to it" she smiled at the audience as some of them began to clap. Sticking with the same answer was probably for the best. 

Once the panel was over Kara locked herself in one of the empty rooms she found. They were on a boat going to England. Edge suggested it, saying how it would be great to get one more interview also showing the world that we care about air pollution (probably not true), it was just his way of getting more publicity. 

When your on a boat with about 70 French people with only about 20% that can speak English, you feel like banging your head agaisnt the door. She wished she could call Alex or Winn to calm her down they always knew how to make her laugh but also Lena she did seem really busy today, Kara tried calling her before they got on the boat but there was no reception, unfortunately.

A loud thud, shook the door that Kara was leaning on, "Kara, we're docking. Edge wants us all to walk out together" Lucy said from the other side of the door.

The blonde opened the door seeing Lucy in her sponsours clothing that they provided for the tour. "Lets go" Kara smiled following everyone to the exit. 

Everyone was in a line ready for the flashing lights. Kara, Lucy and Ashely in the middle with Edge and Lucy's manger on either side followed by the PA and other staff members on the end of behind them. They all walked slowing before stopping for a moment at the end on the dock to allow the press to take pictures for the news publications the following morning. Each of them shouted their own requests sometimes a pose or a question but they have to be saved for the interviews and panels. Now they just all stood still and allowed the blinding light to work it's damage on their eyes.  
______________________________________

Luckily, the first panel wasn't until the next morning which was 7 am which meant an early start and an even more early night but allowed for less time to be harrased. Mainly, by Edge who seemed to know at least 10 business associates in each country they have visted so far and always required for Kara and Ashely so attend the meals they go to in order for him to catch up and brang about his own success. Which was strange since Kara wasn't techinally his client.

She still smiled and waved when she needed to/ told to. Most people woild think she wasn't greatful or enjoyed winning but like her uncle used to say "retail would be great if it wasn't for the customers" which in her eyes was true if you could just do the bit you loved (racing) then the work wouldn't seem like work but unfortunately, it was never and could never be the case. 

Kara put the credit card shaped key into the lock on her hotel door and pushed the handle towards the floor. The door opened with ease has she threw her suit case into a chair that sat in the corner of the room. It was just like all her other rooms she has stayed in. Double bed, a chair, a desk, sat in the corner by the balcony and the bathroom was normally just a shower, a toilet and sink. Nothing too special, wouldn't want Morgan's wallet to feel light. 

As Kara admired her cosey room she fell onto the bed reliasing a sign that was itching to escape ever since she entered the boat. The one and only thing she wished to do now was sleep for as long as she could, her feet and throat hurt too much from walking around and talking to the different reporters that needed a quote from her about her national win and all of them had to ask the same question "How does it feel to be a national champion?" She got asked that 18 times in the last hour.

Just has her blue crystal eyes began to disappear beneath her eyelids, Kara was jolted awake by someone wrapping their arms around her waist. "Its Okay, its just me" said a sweet voice.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Kara mumbled as her girlfriend buried her head into the crook of her.

"Edge didn't book enough rooms again" Ashely yawned. 

This was now the third time Edge done this. Kara even said she would book the rooms for everyone but it had to be Edge and he always ended up doing something wrong. "Okay, I'm gonna get ready for bed" The blonde went to move but was met with Ashelys leg being graped over her thighs and a tight grip over her waist. 

"No. Stay... too tired to move" she said into Karas neck still holding on tightly.

Kara moved the girls legs and arms from her body and sat on the edge on the mattress. "You know I like being ready for bed".

"I know, its cute but annoying" Kara laughed kissing the sleeping beauty on the cheek before making her way into the the shower.

After a well deserve shower Kara came out in her pastel blue pyjama set seeing Miss James inbetween the covers. She pulled the glasses off her face, placing them on the desk in the corner. She pulled back the covers on the left side slipping into the warmth trying not to wake the other girl.   
______________________________________

Four hours.

The panel was for four hours. Who needs to ask that many questions in a newspaper or magazine? Yet here they were 10:45 still going strong only 15 more minutes to go and they had freedom until that evening when they had to go to another dinner meeting with some of Morgan's old colleagues.

It started off with each player talking about what they had to go t hrought to get where they are today. Who inspired them? What made them want to presume racing in the first place? So on and so on. 

Kara was just thinking about calling Alex or Winn after she was done she hasn't spoken to them in a couple of days. They texted one another but it was never the same, not a real converstation just making sure things were Okay and what they were doing.

"Thank you everyone for coming! I'm afraid that is all we have time for if everyone woild lindly exsit on the left and we will see you all tomorrow for the indiviual interviews" Morgan said standing up over everyone in the hall they booked for the morning. 

Everyone moved towards the left entrance/exist while everyone else moved to the right. The two girls held hands with Ashely her other free hand onto Karas bicep, leaning into her as they talked. 

"What do you want to do today?" Ashely asked, rubbing her hand that was on Karas bicep.

"I want to go Lodon again see Big Ben and the big wheel, do some shopping for the others. I promised Maggie I would find her some vintage whiskey" Kara smiled at the memory of Maggie pouting until she agreed.

"Of course. We'll go back to the hotel to get changed and its called the London eye" Ashely laughed.

"Same thing" Kara wined. 

After about an hour the pair was changed and ready to leave for London. "Kara I need your help!" Lucy burst through the door.

"Whats wrong?" The blonde asked panicked. 

"James surpirsed me and his taking me to The Ledbury for lunch and I need to borrow a dress" Lucy said.

"No problem have a look I only brough a couple" after a couple of mintutes of not know what to chose Kara and Lucy went back to her room to see what suited her, while Ashely planned their route.

She heard foot steps approaching her and stood ready to leave. "I think I know a good couple of palces to get the whisky" when Ashely raised her head she saw it wasn't her sunny girlfriend but rather a dogs ass. "What do you want Edge?"

"Have you seen this?" He placed his laptop on the desk showing Ashely the news. 

"...police are saying that Jess Hoang was the last person seen entering the building. There was no warning of distress before the gun shot went off. The emploeyes of L-corp have all been accounted for apart from the CEO of the company Miss Lena Luthor..." he turned of the volume placing his hands in his pockets.

"Shit" Ashely mumbled. "This can't be happening" she sat in the chair rubbing her hands over her face.

"Its happening so you need to make sure you keep Kara in line while I deal with Miss Hoang" Edge said. He was about to storm off but Kara walk in the room.

"Edge, what are you doing here?" She asked. Before anyone could answer she saw the L-corp logo on the news. "Is that Lena?" She tried to moved towards the laptop but was pushed towards the door by Ashely and Morgan closed the lid.

"Shes just getting some coverage. We need to get going otherwise were going to miss are train and the underground gets busy around this time"   
______________________________________

Guilt, love, sadness, you a person can feel a lot but when it's all at once it's hard to keep track of what is more important. Ashely needed to keep Kara away from the news for as long as possible otherwise it would of all been for nothing. 

"Why do you guys need the Queen on all your money?" Kara asked, looking through all her 5, 10 and 20 pound notes. 

"She is the Queen" Ashely laughed. Even when everything was going to shit even the simplest of things Kara did made her laugh. 

"I know" she signed.

"You Okay? This is when you would complain about the colour" Ashely said.

"I don't complain... I tired calling the guys today but no one answered even Alex who hates it when I don't pick up"

"They are all in law inforcement Kara. I'm sure something came up" 

"Yeah. Now you mention it, why do you need to have all the colors? Its nice don't get me wrong but isn't it a bit much?" 

"Number one: we have all great people and the current King or Queen on our money, not dead presidents. Two: the colours help us to identifi the money quicker and three: it's better then green" Ashely smiled but quickly died down when she remember what Edge told her.

Kara took her hand in her own "hey, you alright?" 

She nodded. "Yeah just a little worried about the interview tommorw" 

The blonde smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I'll speak to Edge tell him to put us together. Make out its good publicty for our relationship, alright?" Ashely agreed, resting her head on Karas shoulder. How did she get so lucky?   
______________________________________

"Really?" The girl in the glasses asked. "Why can't I wear any of the dresses I brought?" Kara began to pout.

"I told you that its black tie. Red, light blue and green won't do" Edge argued back.

"Ashley is wearing red" Kara shot back.

"Exactly, you both can't wear the same color" Edge said, presenting the outfit he chose for Kara again.

"You couldn't of got me a dress?" Kara said.

"I dont do dresses, plus its the 21st centry women can wear suits put it on. Otherwise we are going to be late" with that said he left the room with Ashely still in the bathroom getting ready. 

After about 15 mintutes Kara stood in a black/dark blue suit (hard to tell), white shirt and a tie lose around her neck. It did suit her (pardon the pun) but felt strange she's never warn one before. She heard three she unlock and Ashely came out in a full length plan, red dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was in a half up half down style of braided.

"Your breath taking" Kara breathed out, looking her girlfriend up and down. 

Ashely blushed moving closer to Kara wrapping her arms around her neck while Kara did the same to her waste. "You look amazing" Ash said rubbing her hand above Karas chest. "Don't you like the tie?" Ashely said noticing the fabric hanging loosly around her neck. 

"Can't do it" Kara said looking down, a little embarrassed.

"Let me" she took the two ends and began wrapping them together. Kara kept her eyes on Ashelys brown eyes as the focus on their task. Once done she tucked it inbetween the shirt and blazer. "There, now your ready" Kara leaned down capturing Miss James lips in her own. "What was that for?" 

"Just being you" they leant in one more time but a knock disturb them. 

On the other side was Lucy and James. Lucy was still in the dress she borrowed from their lunch date. "You two look good" Lucy smiled.

"Don't look so bad yourselves" they said.

"Um... edge wants us down now his getting very agitated" James said from behind Lucy.

They both nodded and made their way down to the cars waiting for them as Kara and James caught up, Lucy and Ashely had their own conversation. 

As they entered the restaunt they was met with a large group of people with Edge entertaining all of them. 

"Here are the famous three" he smiled introducing everyone to the three champions. His phone began to Buzz in his pocket, which he excisses himself. 

Once everyone was seated Kara turned to the man keeping most of her time. "Excuse me for a moment". She whispered to Ahskey that she need the toilet and would be back in a few mintutes.

When Kara came out of the bathroom she saw a back exit door was open thinking nothing off it she went towards to shut it when she heard a firmilar voice. 

"You need to thimk of something fast" Edge said into his phone. 

'Whats happened now?' Kara thought. 

"Forget out Lena. You need to fix this and keep Jess from saying anything" 

'Lena'

"Whatever it takes just keep her quiet and make sure Kara or Cat doesn't get any knowledge of this... yes her sister and the girlfriend... Winn something..."

She accidently pushed the door to far open causing a squeak. Kara went to move back but was pushed onto the cold floor and a foot pushing her even further keeping her in place. 

"I'll call you back" he hung up the phone braking it and putting it in his pocket.

"Miss Danvers, what did you hear?" Edge asked.

"What have you done to Lena?" She asked. 

"Pull her up" Morgan's two knuckle heads pull Kara to her feet letting her go but knowing she would have to be in a car if she wanted to get out of this situation. "Go back inside and finish your meal. I'm dealing with it" 

"No you nee..."

"Kara?" Ashely came up to her wiping the blood from her forehead where she fell. " What's going on?"

"His not telling me something happened to Lena and he was talking about Jess and Winn, Alex even Maggie but his not saying anything" 

Morgan was losing his patience and Ashley saw this. "Lets just go..."

"Not until I know whats happening" Kara said stepping forward.

"Take her" the two moved towards the girls. Grabbing Ashley by the arm and Karas wrist.

"Get your hands off her!" Was the last thing Kara shouted before her head hit the sit of the door and everything turned black.


	29. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Not edited yet

Lenas POV 

Light can only hurt you one way, by being so bright it causes damage to your eyes. We have established that. There is also other ways depending on the source whether that be a light bulb or the sun there are other factors correspond to make light dangerous such as the sun, big ball of hot gas that can cause sun burns in the lowest cases to much higher cause like cancer. You have your medium for the danger like heat stroke which although is painful and dangerous mainly to people of higher/ lower age since it will effect their system differently. The gases also have their own devilish consqueneces like hydrogen, explosive, carbon harmful to breathe and for the environment, nitrogen if we don't have it we will die and oxygen if we have too much of it in our atmosphere we will die. There are other small elements to consider when looking into the sun for example; neon, iron, sulfur etc. That are also found but not the main aspect we will worry about when looking into the dangers but we need it.

When the hydrogen has run out, eventually, it will then turn into a planetary nebula which will go on to a white dwarf then finally, a black dwarf. Basically, we will freeze to death or explode. 

It's not the nicest thought when you think of everyone and everything turning into nothing but what's the worst thing is that the brightest and biggest object in our eye sight, that this beautiful, warm, life preserving object will one day die. Just as if it was human, almost like God. However, we don't think about it. Why? Because it's not our problem, that's a future problem which we will be 6 feet under by the time that happens.

We think there is a different between procrastination and the inevitable. Procrastination is something which will keep us from doing something that we need to do but we will have to do it at some point but given we have this gift called time, we abuse it thinking we have all the time in the universe but we don't because it is and ineffable that it will have to happen at some point. That no matter what it will happen (the sun dying) and by not trying to solve it sooner or later because humans wait. Not like a predator trying to catch its prey, no humans wait for it to become too late so either we can't resolve it/ only have a short time giving us an adreline rush or let someone else deal with it. 

I lied.

The lie is we are trying to resolve it. By trying to find a new inhabitable planet which we can maybe one day save the human race by moving planet. 

It is the only reasonable way to do it. It's evitable that the Sun will die, we can't change that but we can change planet. 

There are more pressing matters as to why we are looking for a new home. For one we are destroying nearly every tree on this planet, causing a carbon dioxide increase, this results in temperatures rising, then the ice capes melt, causing the ice capes to melt, which will lead to see levels to rise and land will become flooded. Again other factors plastic bottles, waste landfill sites etc. But instead of solving this one issue and saving our world we procrastinated so that wecan save humanity later we decide to think of the "easier option" and move half way across the universe to possible do the same thing all over again. 

Leaving the light that once gave us life to die. Making it feel unwanted and alone but we are doing what's best for us and possible the Sun because in the end we might of come up with a way to shoot are garbage into the flaming oven. 

That same light that is damaging my eyesight. Not the actual direct sun light but the reflection that is bouncing off the shattered glass in front of her. The small pieces that didn't escape out the window along with the bullet that made it's way across the room. Instead of thinking about how my life flashes before her eyes and thinking of the ones she loves, she lays on the cold ground thinking of the light that is reaching my retina because it's true. Actions have consequences and sometimes the procrastination makes the inevitable worse.

The light that saves me, keeps me warm, makes me happy and is the best thing in my life right now has already died and now lying face down thinking of all my regrets in my life the biggest is that she left her alone feeling unloved. Then someone saved her when I couldn't, now she knows that she has to tell her what happened and how she really feels because now it feels like it's inevitable, the adreline rush made me know that the procrastination just made the dangerous situation of love even more complicated and now she has to think and undergo to extreme and probably life changing events to make sure both Kara and I are happy and safe.

How can you save someone from a person they love? Its selfish but sometimes you have to be selfish. Her vision was blurry, she just hit her head too hard and now she is thinking of ruining Karas relationship. 

"Lena!" Alex shouted. 

Alex. Someone tried to shoot me. No, Jess tired to shoot me. 

A palm reached my shoulder turning me over making me look up at the agent. "Lena, can you hear me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm... Jess..."

"Its Okay, Maggie has her handcuffed. You're alright. Just a little scratch" 

I slowly began to sit up, much to agent Danvers dismay but I couldn't just lie on the floor until the medics came up. 

"Shes on her way to the station. Can I do anything?" Maggie asked helping me to my feet and over to the couch on the other side of my office. She let me down gently, unlike most people in my life. 

"Stay here with her, while I call Kara.  She's going to see the news soon and I know I'm going to get too many questions at once" After agent Danvers left dective Sawyer sat next to me looking at me.

"How are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm fine"

"Lena, you can talk to me. You just been shot" she told me bluntly.

"I know but I am fine. I just think it hasn't sinked in yet" it was the truth. The last couple of mintutes felt like a daydream gone wrong and now I was coming out of it reliasing none of it actually happened. 

The dective nodded along, just after the medics came in looking at my scratch. They cleaned the wound, luckily I didn't need to go to the hospital, luckily. He did try to put a plaster on me which I denied but insisted he would leave with me having it on so after he left I ripped it off and put it in the trash. Maggie gave me a funny look but I couldn't go out with a plaster on my face sooner or later my security will take me back to my apartment where I will be swamped my paparazzi trying to get their daily allownece. 

"Karas not answering" Alex said in a rushed panic as she re-entered my office.

"She's probably still at the panel" dective Sawyer said.

"No, no they should have finished it by now" 

"Seeing the sights maybe. Shes in London, with her girlfriend. The same city they met, I'm sure their busy relieving memories. Kara will see the news once she gets back and will be blowing up all our phones before you can say Danvers" Maggie walked over to Alex and rubbed her hands up and down her forehand.

"Yeah. Your right" Alex said laughing, I guess she felt slightly embarrassed by the sight of a red blush creeping it a way up to her face.

"Always am Danvers" Maggie smiled.

"Can I get back to work?" I asked.

"When Kara calls me, screaming down the phone asking where you are and if your safe, I am not telling her I let you go back work after your assitant tried to kill you" Alex told me. "Your going with Maggie to get a statment, then you're coming with me and I'm taking you to a safe house" 

I crossed my arms over my chest feeling a bit self conscious as if I just been told ogf by my mom. "With all do respect agent Danvers, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why I need to go to a safe house?"

They both jested for me to sit down. After I was seated they began to explain what they found. About how Jess has been talking to both Morgan and Mia for a long time and their theory that Jess was the one to let them know about L-corps plans but also to keep an eye on me. We still don't know who the two men were that stole from me but my guess is that they are ghosts. People that the government doesn't know exist. 

"Why?" I asked. "Why would she do this?"

"I only just got a messgae from Winn saying that they have been speaking for nearly 5 years" Alex told me. "When did you employ Jess?"

"5 years ago. I... I even told Edge that I was looking for a new assitant after it came clear that Chris, my parents joint assiant, was infact covering up some of their activities. It took me a long time to find her" it was almost funny how much the people in my life have disappointed me. Even the people I pay.

"Why did you tell him?" Alex asked me curiously.

"My parents were arrested and I was just beginning to rebuild the company. Some of the bussiness associates of ours began to worry about how staying in a friendship with us could look so I had to begin making them believe that it was worth staying in the business with us. Edge was unfortunately tied to a lot of companies that could easily be influenced so I asked him for help to give him a sense of power but to also show that I was serious about making sure that this company was going to become mind and Lexs. He gave me some files of recommended employees that were originally interns from his branch. Jess was on the top" I said.

"Im gojng to go back to my office ans see what elsr me and Winn can find on these two. Maggie... Can you take Lena to the safe house?" 

"Sure Danvers"

"I'm not going anywhere out of National city" I explained.

"Lena make people could be out to try and kill you"

I didn't need to say anything as my expression didn't change. Both of the women in front of me seemed to understand that I wasn't going anywhere. 

"Fine, Alex bring your team go Lenas aprtmrnt we can keep lena safe but at least then we can work together to try and find out whats been going on with Edge." Maggie told us.

They left my office to arrange everything while I told my staff that they could take the rest of the week off. 

______________________________________

We got to my penthouse and everyone had been working for a few hours now. I just stayed out of the way for the first hour trying to fixed my broken window and catch up on a few emails but they asked for my help with a profile on Jess and from then on I stayed to help with Edge as well. It was around 11 pm before agent Danvers allowed the team to go home, asking Maggie, Winn and another agent to stay.

"Would you guys like me to order you some food?" I asked picking up my mobile.

"Thanks you Lena but I think we need to get some rest before we all pass out in our cloths" Maggie suggest to us. 

"Of course. There are two bathrooms down the hall on the right and guest bedrooms your welcome to use"

Once everyone was ready I over heard Maggie and Alex conversation about Kara. "I'm just worried, she would have called by now" 

"I know baby but she has Ashely and they are probably busy" Maggie laughed. 

"Thats disgusting but Ashely used to remind Kara to call or text me when she went to London and this whole bussiness with Edge doesn't give me the best hope that she is safe"

"Don't you trust Ashely?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. She could have changed in the years since Kara came back plus she works for Edge and the way it went with Lena I... I just don't know" I heard Alex breathe out heavily.

"Shes got a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure she is just busy give it an hour and she will be waking us up" with that said I heard them walk down the corridor.  
______________________________________

"EVERYONE GET UP!" To say that scared the shit out of me was an understatement.

I walk out of my room to find Maggie and Alex gearing up. "What happened?" I asked.

"James called. They can't find Kara" no, this isn't happening. "Or Ashely" what a shame.

"What happened?" Winn asked beginning to get ready.

"Kara went to the bathroom but was taking too long after Edge left so Ashely went after them but none of them came back only Edge" Maggie told them loading her hand gun. 

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"Do you have a private jet?" Alex said. 

"I'll call my pilot" I said.


	30. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the times don't match up

Karas POV

I need light or sound anything to help me figure out where I am. I'm not moving, we have arrived at a destination. Alex always said if I was ever in a situation were I was kidnapped I needed to remember the directions the car took and any sounds to help me know where I was. I saw it in a movie once as well and thought it made sense but I'm not moving. I have a bag over my head blocking any light that can help me figure out where I am or what has happened. 

I haven't heard any muffles or movement. I'm either alone or they are watching me, all I know is Ashely is definetly not with me. Luckily, they haven't gaged me so they could only mean we are far away from being heard. 

All I can remember is following Edge out after I heard his converstation but there was something else...

Light. A lot of light. Someone removed the bag from my head.

"Miss Danvers, are you with us" Edge asked me. Clicking his wrinkly fingers in front of me. 

"Unfortunately" I mumbled. I stretched my neck upwards trying to fix the striffness that has built up over how ever hours.

"Good. You will be pleased to know that, unfortunately Lena Luthor survived." He said turn his back to me.

"Survived what?" I asked. The panic began to settle in about Lena being in danger.

"Didn't Ashely tell you? She was shot or shot at but the bullet didn't penetrate" he laughed slightly putting his hands in his pockets before pulling up a chair in front of me.

"What?.. I don't understand" I asked confused trying to look around the room trying to help me find something that could help me escape. Everything seemed too much the light was too strong for me to make any sense of where I am. 

"I know you don't but that doesn't matter." He stood making his was around the back of me. "What matters is where is Ashely?" I tried turning around to face him to get directions but he placed his hands on my shoulders forcing me to stop my movements. "Stop squirming. Shes here" he turned the chair around showing Ashely tied and gaged to a chair, while crying.

"I swear to god if you've touched her..." 

"Let me finish" he started. He made his way over to Ashely swinging a blade inbetween his fingers. 

"Don't touch her! Please!" I'm begging now. Edge is going to cut her or kill her I just don't want to find out which. Ashely began to scream but the gaged in between her teeth muffled them. "Ash its going to be Okay" I didn't even believe myself but it was all I had.

"You still haven't let me finish" he went behind her and cut the rope holding her wrists around the chair. This allowed her to free herself of the gag.

What's happening?

"Ashely is part of the reason why your here" he smiled. He was actually happy to tell me that my girlfriend is part of the reason why I'm bowened to a chair in some place in London, I hope. "We will leave you two discuss". He whispered something in her ear before allowing him and his men to leave.

As I heard a door shut she came running over to me holding my fave in her hands checking for something. "Hows your head?" I'm not sure if she meant physically or mentally because I think I'm on stand by mode.

"Ashley, whats going on?" I asked her. 

"It's okay, sweetie" she said in a loving tone.

"Ashely, you need to tell me what Edge was talking about. Now." Water began to escape from my eye sockets, I couldn't help it. I was scared, I didn't know what was happening and what my boss and girlfriend have to do with it.

"It wasn't... like that. I didn't put you in this chair. I j-just got caught up" 

"Ashely, do you love me?" I asked.

"You know I do" she said, while crying.

"Then you need to tell me whats going on, okay and untie me so I can get you out of here" I pleaded.

"I just wanted to make it to the top. I wanted to be next to you, but it was so hard. Morgan came to me and told me he could get me there, but he would always taunt me say how I didn't want it as much as I was making out. He would always show me new crazy ways to improve myself, he would send me diets, pills, even parts to add to my bike" she began wiping the tears from her face using her thumb. "One day he introduces me to Mia and Jess..."

"Thats enough" Edge came back cutting off Ashely.

"You said I could..." He hit her in the face. I clenched my fists tight together no one puts their hands on anyone especially people I care about.

"Stay away from her" I growled at him. He just rolled his eyes dismissing me.

"We leave in the next few hours, lets not try and get caught by the cops" Morgan motioned for his two body guards to come back into the room standing either side of my chair before leaving again.

"Thank..."

"Don't thank me yet Ash. I still don't know whats going on and I could be the one doing something I'll regret soon" I spat at her. She looked down at her hands, she kept opening and closing her mouth before turning away, making her way back to her abandoned chair before sitting away from me.

Luckily, my eyes began to adjust to the light. I was in a room, an office room to be exact there was no other chairs or tables and apart from the ones me and Ashely was sitting on. I could see some light outside the window only just, must be a few stories up. The ceiling isn't very high probably a few decades old only the last few abandoned maybe since the lights still work. Few windows were broken, the damp has settled in making some of the wall-paper start to pill from the structure also mould was growing inbetween the wooden panels that have come loss on the floor. However, the chair I'm currently sitting on is brand new, no scratch or warn marks can be identified, still smells like oak wood and plastic wrap. This was defiantly planed.

______________________________________

Lenas POV

I managed to get Joseph to get us up in the air within the hour, which will allow us to get to London around 6 or 7 am their time. 

Alex was currently on the phone to her boss trying to explain what was going on but since Kara went into the country willingly and it hasn't been 48 hours they can't report her as a missing person. Maggie on the other hand is going through the information she found out about my ex employee and Mia trying to see if she was able to get a location on where they could be. Winn hanked both Karas and Ashelys phone but they have been deemed untraceable. Unforunentally, Edge doesn't have a phone only burners. His too scared of been hacked.

I'm doing the same as Maggie, but digging dirt on Ashely. Something isn't right about this whole situation.

"Ah!" Alex groaned slamming her phone on the table. "Useless peace of shit" she mumbled.

"Alex come sit down" Maggie said moving some papers out of the way making room for her girlfriend. "The director can't do anything without proof"

"I know" she sits beside the detective putting her hands in her head. "We've been on this plane for nearly 6 hours and we haven't got any further with finding Kara or Ashely"

Maggie sets aside her papers wrapping her arms around Alex's left one rubbing her forearm lightly with her thumb. "Listen to me, we are American agents and officers going into Britian, a foreign country, we have no power or jurisdiction. We don't have any proof of what's happened to Kara. James said they checked out of their hotel maybe they just wanted to escape from all the fuss. Please don't jump to any conclusions and please take a nap" Alex nodded her head. Maggie moved down the chair letting Alex put her head in her lap. 

"Can you pass me my phone, please?" She said. Maggie looked like she was going to oppose. "Just so I know, if I get a call it will wake me up". Maggie reached a gave the phone to Alex who cuddle it and Maggie's arm before drifting off to sleep.

"Your good together" I said.

"Yeah we are. Took time though" Maggie said almost sadly.

"Why?" 

"Its only half my story to tell but I rejected her at first. She told me that she figured out who she was and who she wanted to be with but I just didn't want to be someone that is their first everything. I had my career, just broke up with my ex-girlfriend, moved so new apartment, job, friends etc. Just couldn't handle being someone's first and not being their for them"

"But..." 

"But I reliased I'm a grown woman and do what the hell I please. Plus communication and I'm not the only one with a demanding job so we agreed that we took things one thing at a time and if something was wrong we took care if it"

"Going old school" I smiled slightly.

"I prefer to think of it as simple" she said stroking Alex's hair.

"Do you think Ashely and Kara have it simple?" I asked curiously.

"To me no, they don't. Their in the public eye, their no Kardashian but they are still there" 

"I suppose" 

"Is that why you said no? Because of it not being simple" Maggie said.

"I just... well"

"I get it. I think but just know I know"

"Know what?" I said panicked.

"What everyone else doesn't" 

There was a slightly pause it wasn't awkward but just as if we was trying to think of how to continue or change the topic of conversation.

"How did you end up with Alex? without her being mad at you for saying no in the first place" 

"I kissed her" Maggie smiled as if reliving what happened. "That's how she told me she liked me" that makes sense, prehaps the Danvers aren't great with words. "You can say that again" Shit, I said that out loud. 

"Miss Luthor?" Joseph said from the cockpit.

"Yes Joesph?"

"We will be making are desend now"

"Very well"  
______________________________________

Karas POV

Over one, under another. This would of helped if I didn't cut my nails. Trying to get out of rope is a lot harder then it seems. I've manged to loosen one of the ends keeping me to the chair but that only manged to achieve tightening it around my wrists. 

"You always said you liked me in red" Ashely mumbled.

"I did" I said back, keeping my attention still on my hands. 

"Why?" She asked me.

"Why did I say that?"

"No, why do you like me in red?" Ashely said turning her chair to face me.

"I don't know... it just stands out for you. Your features I mean your hair, eyes, lips even your facial features but you just always looked hapoy in it"

"It was my mums favourite colour. She always said I looked like a porcelain doll while wearing it" Ashely smirked.

"I don't think thats a complaint Ash" she still smiled. Eventhough I was deadly serious, they're creepy.

"It makes me happy because it was my mums favourite colour but also because you said I looked beautiful the first time we met but I was feeling anything but beautiful as my mum died that week. Yet their you was telling me I looked beautiful, and you couldn't get over my accdent saying it was your favourite"

"You pronous some of your words differently to how you speak"

"I remember you telling me and our debate over the English language" Ashely stated.

"I remember. So why am I strapped to a chair now Ash?" I asked trying to keep the tears from falling. Her making me remember how we met didn't help.

"Because I wanted you and this life" she said crying, holding her hand over her mouth. 

"You already had me" I told her not being able to keep the tears in any longer.

"I wish that was true" I heard her whisper. 

The door swept open, with Morgan leading is way into the room. "We're leaving"

Shit, just the last couple of knots left.

"Now?" Ashely asked shocked.

"Yes now, I've got your bags. The car is waiting for us" 

Two more...

Ashley looked at me expecting to say something "very well" she stood up, straightening out her dress.

"Miss Danvers, Ian here will be the last person you see alive. If you escape and tell anyone what has happened I won't hesitate to kill Miss James" he leaned closer to me "do I make myslef clear" barastad. I got the last knot undone. 

I punched him in the face knocking him down, leaving me enough time to untie my legs. I went for him again, I felt something stick out in his suit pocket as I had him pinned  underneath me. "Kill her" Edge shouted but Ian was too busy trying to drag Ashely away. I felt something collide with my face bring me down to face the cold surface. It sent the phone across the room, I could see Edge trying to get it. 

I tacked him to the ground and went straight for it unlocking the phone. It was Ashelys. Thank god that woman let me put my thumb print on here.

I saw Morgan run towards me, he pushed me into the glass window cutting my shoulder. I kick him in the privates sending him down, I tried to run but he got a hold of my leg sending me down with him, at this point I only manged to unlock the phone. Hitting contacts I found Alex's number, as he made his way to his feet and manged to hit call. I slide the phone across the concrete hoping to give Alex enough time to pick up. 

Edge was over me holding me down with one fist while the other collided with my face, cutting my lip and cheekbone. "Kara!" We both heard. Edge looked to where the phone was that's when I hit him again in the face. 

"Alex! Track the phone!" I shouted, I should of put it on speaker.

"I can't hear you!" My sister shouted back.

"Track..." Edge kicked me in the stomach making his way over to the phone. I picked up a piece of concrete and the it at his hand causing him to stumble. I quickly got to my feet charging at him and knocking him down. "Track the phone!" I yelled for a final time as Edge went for the phone, it was now me and him wrestling for it. Me trying to stop him from ending the call.  
______________________________________

Lena POV

"Have you got it yet Winn?" Maggie's asked.

"Almost just a few more seconds" 

"Stop!" We all turned back to the phone in Alexs hand, we haven't heard that voice yet.

"Ashely, what are you... no wa!" The phone hung up.

"Got it!" Winn said. He lent over to the driver letting him know where to go.

"We've got her it's alright" Maggie said reassuring Alex.

"What happened?" Alex said, everyone just looked equally comfused.

I just knew Ashley was apart of this.


	31. The Truth

Kara POV

Blood. One hit and there was blood, there is more blood on the concert slab thankfully but it was a hard hit to the back of the head, just above the neck blow the top of the skull.

Ashely was there. Looking down in horror at what consequences have just occurred from her actions that took place just a few moments ago. It's unnerving for me to see a person that I love go instainly pale as a fresh sheet of paper, her eyes looked almost comfused and shocked like she didn't know what happened or why but I knew why it was fear, possibly love.

She was still holding the slab of concrete in her hand, it was a loose grip I think she forgot it was there just resting in her palm. "Ash" I spoke quietly not wanting to scare her. Once I saw that she wasn't moving I got up from the ground, moving to place my hands on her forearms. "Ashley" she quickly looked at me moving back slightly looking scared as if she didn't know who I was. She looked down at the rock in her hand, her eyes began to well up with tears looking at the thick red stain. Throwing it on the floor causing the evidence to smash into tiny pieces, she brought her hands up to her mouth the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. 

I wrapped my arms around her. "Its okay, its going to be okay" I began to rub my hands up and down her back trying to sooth her. 

"D-did I kill him?" She asked me, my shirt mufferling her voice.

"I don't know"

"He was hurting you, he was going to kill you" 

I looked at Morgan's body lying there he hasn't moved yet, the pool of blood by his head doesn't seem to be getting larger. "I need to check if Morgan is alive and I need you to find a phone to call an ambulance for me" she just stared at the floor not moving a muscle. "Ash, find a phone" I said, moving her towards the door. 

I managed to get her down the first flight of stairs, when she became more alert about the situation. "You need to find a phone, I'll help Morgan"

"I killed him" she started to shake and cry uncontrollably.

"He will if you don't call an ambulance" I had to be firm with her otherwise she would go to jail for manslaughter or worse.

Ashley composed herself, collecting the water from her face a wiping it in her now dirty red dress and went into a room looking for a phone. 

I took a deep breath trying to keep it together before walking up the stairs. When I opened the door to the room Edge was still lying face down on the floor, not moving. I slowly approached him scared that this was another one of his games and I was walking into another trap.

As I put one foot in front of the other I tried going in from his side to see if I can see his chest rising. I approached the body and bent down to get a better look, I placed my hand on his back I felt it begin to rise and fall.

I quickly moved away sitting facing him. I let out a long breath. It was over. His alive.

I heard heavy foot steps coming towards me. "I called the ambulance" Ashely said in the door way. 

"Good" I said plainly still looking at Edge.

"They said to apply pressure to the wond" she said softly approaching me. I took off my blazer and stretched my arm out for Ashely to take. She came taking the piece of clothing and crouched placing it down on his wounded hand pressing down.

We sat in silence Ashely looking forward at me then back at Morgan's head.

I still didn't know what happened or what went on. "tell me what happened" I said not taking my eyes off the body.

"Kara you know I can't" 

"Yes you can. If you don't tell me then I will have to find out from the police" she looked down at her hands breathing slowly before looking back up at me.

"I was despreate. No one would take me on board as a cilent or sponsorship because no one wanted to take a chance, I couldn't even get a works visa to go to America. One day Edge came to me saying he could get me everyhting that I've wanted" she took a deep breath "he intoduced me to Jess as his PA and Mia as another cilent, she told me about her family and how Morgan saved her from getting deported. I belived he was really a nice guy. Until me and Mia began to lose are races, constantly he got stressed about money and his image blaming it on us but mainly Mia. He came back from a meeting from Miss Grant saying how she was planning some down time in the next few months and told him that she was looking for someone to cover her cilents, he declined until Jess told him about the new project Lena was doing"

"The engine"

"Yeah, him and Jess came up with the idea to get the blue prints to build an identical one"

"Lena, doesn't keep full blue prints and Jess wouldn't have access"

"Thats why Edge got two of his men to steal it, saves time and money his exact words" she laughed. "I didn't want them to hurt you but they panicked. Once we had the engine we just needed to make it fit the bike. Thats when Mia lost control of the bike injuring me and you"

"It wasn't intentional?" 

"I heard Edge saying something about making the race even that day. I think that's why she was so close to your bike but I had nothing to do with that" Ashely was trying to move closer to me but lucky the angel of Edges head kept her at a good distance.

"She could of killed anyone on that track" I said spitting at her.

"I know" she whispered.

"Is that it?" I asked. She instantly looked away from me. "I deserve to know"

"When the engine was placed in my and Mias bike we didn't know that it could cause damage so Edge visted me in the hospital saying how Mia was done and if I wanted to keep my lively hood I would have to play my own part. He told me he was going to take up on Miss Grants offer allowing him access to you and..."

"Lena. He wanted the prints and you... no" I felt every muscle in my throat tighten so I couldn't breath, my eyes became blurred with water and my body trembled with range. "You didn't"

"I do love you. It was just Edge..."

"Please don't make out to be the vituim Ash because you used me to get to Lena" I got up from the floor and made my way across the room and out the door. I started to make my way down the stairs when I heard sirens approaching the building, they got louder and louder as I saw blue flashing lights begin to blind me. 

I got to the exit seeing two paramedic come up to me with a bag. "Someone called for an ambulance?" One of them asked looking me over, seeing the blood and ripped clothes.

"Top floor" I said continuing to walk. 

"Miss, do you need us to call someone or any medical help?" They yelled out at me.

"I'm fine" I yelled back.  
______________________________________

Lenas POV

It was 10 minutes away. Just 10 more minutes and there gonna kind Kara and this whole nightmare will be over for good, the location was an old office building used by small companies to give their employees a space to work.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Alex said at the driver.

"I'm going the speed limit Miss Danvers" he said back taking a left.

"I'm a fedual agent and give you pression to break the limit"

"An American agent Miss Danvers. You don't have jurisdiction over here" another left.

"Alex, we're going to find Kara and everything will be alright. Stop harassing Lena driver" Maggie said taking Alex's hand in her own giving it a squeeze. 

4 mintutes.

We kept driving. Right, straight, left, straight until we turned into a dark corner. Instead it wasn't dark because it was covered in blue lights and in the middle of the blue lights were two figures standing close to one another and an ambulance in the middle of it all.

The car stopped causing all of us to jump out the car, I thanked the driver moving towards the figures. It was Kara, with splates of blood all over her shirt and hands, her clothes were ripped, her eyes we blood shot and she was pale. 

Next to her was Ashely, she didn't look any better. She had distinctive burns on her wrists, just as pale as Kara was, she had blood on her hands but her dress seemed to be fine. 

Alex imminently rushed over engulfing her sister into a bear hug. Kara didn't seem to fazed by it she hugged Alex back keeping a tight grip but the look on her face never changed as if she's seen a ghost.

Another set of flashing lights came around the corner. "Which one of you is Ashely James?" One of the officers said coming over to us.

Ashely stepped forward raising her hand, "I am" they both approached her placing their hand on her shoulder.

"You are under arrest on suspicion of assisted kidnapping. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." They began to move her towards the car.

The paramedics came out wheeling out someone on a gurney. Kara pulled herself away from Alex and walked over. He said something to her, making her turn before going back to him.

She punched him in the face causing him to wince. "Thats for hurting Ashely" 

Luckily the police were to busy putting a crying Ashely into the car to notice. I walked over to Kara and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Are you hurt?" I whispered into her ear. When she didn't answer I pulled back to look at her, thats when she started to cry.

"All over" she hurried her head into my shoulder.


	32. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Google the police stuff but a lot of different websites said different things, sorry if it's wrong.

Kara clung onto Lena, keeping her arms tight around her waist while Lena folded her arms around the youngest Danvers shoulders. She slowly stroked the girls golden locks as her sobs began to slow down from dehydration. 

"Come on you need to be check out" Lena said pushing Kara away from their embrace.

Kara sat down on the back of the ambulance so the paramedics could examine her. "Does this hurt?" One of them said feeling around the back of her head and neck, Kara just shook her head. "follow my finger" she began to move her finger in different direction allowing Karas eyes to follow. This carried on for a few mintutes until she was clear with sleep and liquids.

The police officers that arrested Ashely approached began to make their way over to where they all stood around Kara, "Miss Danvers?" 

Kara stood up from where she was sitting, wiping her tears along with blood and mud from her face, "yeah, that’s me". 

"We need to take a statement from you. Can you come down to the station?" They asked pointing to the police car. 

"We can follow you, if that helps?" The officer took one look at Kara and agreed. 

Each of them made their way over to the car Winn climbing in the front with the driver. Alex and Kara were in the middle of the car with Lena and Maggie in the back. They were in one of those cars with the two back seats normally used for funerals. No one talked on the way over to the police station Kara just layed her head on her sisters shoulder while Alex held her hand as the car made it's way around the corner. 

You would think London would look calming during its time of rest. The dark night sky, only gave life to the small thousand of lights that lived in the city as well as the sky. Kara remembered nights in London being calm, something about being in another country allowed her mind to focus on her career and herself making time to take in everything London had to offer but now, all seemed lost. The dark sky only reminded her of the ache and pain in her head from being hit by one of Edges goons, the bright lights brought back the image of being tied to the chair and seeing Ashely. Finally, the stars, it would be two cheesy to mention that when Kara moved back to America and Ashely stayed in London one thing they said to each other was that whenever they looked up when Ashely saw the moon it was likely that Kara was seeing a sunset. 

The car took a right turn just outside the police station. "I'll wait around the corner Miss Luthor, message me when your ready" the driver said. Lena thanked him and told him to go and get something to eat, putting it on the companies credit card. 

Winn, Maggie and Lena took Kara to the waiting room, allowing Alex to speak to the officer in charge. 

"Miss Danvers" a man in a police uniform came out holding a clip board. 

Kara raised her hand as she got up from her seat. "My name is PC Duncan but you can call me Mike, I'm here to take your statement while other officers attend to Miss James" Kara nodded as she listened to the police officer. "First I would like to take your cloths as evidence, we have some cloths for you but I would recommend someone getting you something more comfortable. If you would follow officer Jenkins she will help preserve the evidence" Kara followed the lady through the doors. 

The officer went to leave before being stopped my Alex. "PC Duncan, my name is Alex Danvers" Alex removed her badge from her belt, "I'm an agent with the FBI. I was hoping you would be able to keep me informed about the case"  

"Agent Danvers, I do appropriate you being in law enforcement but you have no jurisdiction. Your sister is also apart of this case, I'm sorry" 

"I understand" Alex huffed taking herself over to Maggie. She sat down resting her head against the wall. 

"Alex" make whispered rubbing her girlfriends knee. 

"I just don't understand why... why did this happen" 

"Why don't you clear your head? Take Lena with you to get Kara some cloths" 

"Why Lena, can't you come?" Alex asked taking Maggie's hand in her own. 

"Because you want answers and that's the best I can do" Alex perked up hearing that. She began to look for her purse. 

"Oh I left my purse on the..." Maggie pulled out Alex's purse from her pocket holding it up in the hair. "Your amazing" She pecked Maggie's cheek, while standing up. "If Kara is out before..." 

"Before you come back, I'll message you straight away" that earned Maggie another kiss. 

Alex walked over to Lena. "We need to get Kara some cloths" Lena didn't even need an explanation. She stood up gathering her coat and both of them made their way out of the police station.   
______________________________________ 

It felt like being in that half demolished building with Edge and Ashely all over again, the dark walls, limit light source coming from two light bulbs in the ceiling. Not to mention the consent questions being asked. 

Two police officers sat opposite her, one a lady, was taking down notes she thought to be the silent one that was rather intimidating. Then the man answering the questions, PC Duncan was asking the same questions trying to get a clear picture, his words. 

"Miss James hit Mr Edge with the concert rock, correct?" 

"Yes that's correct" Kara was slumped over slightly in her chair, her hands wrapped tight around the ends off the thin jumper provided for her by the station. "It was self dense. Mor... sorry Mr Edge was attacking me" the officer took down some more notes showing its to PC Duncan. 

"Thank you Miss Danvers, we have everything we need. Interview stopped at 4:15." He presses the stop button on the recording device, "You will be able to write your statement now. Officer Jenkins will stay with you while I go and talk to Scotland yards sergeant" 

PC Duncan made is way out of the integration room. Jenkins gave Kara some paper and a pen.   
______________________________________ 

The police officer and sergeant read over Ashely’s statement. "For the recording can you Please  state your name and that no one has told you what to write" 

"My name is Ashely James and the statement I have given is in my own words" 

There was a knock on the door. "Enter" The sergeant said. 

"PC Duncan entering the room. Sargent, I have got a recoding from Miss Danvers and she is writing her statement." The sergeant nodded collecting Ashley’s statement. 

"Can I see her? I need to speak to Kara" Ashely said. 

"Miss James, we can't allow..." 

"I'm still  her girlfriend, doesn't they count for something?" Ashely began to beg. 

"I'll allow it" the sergeant said. "But only if Miss Danvers wishes to see you" the sergeant motioned for the PC to exit the room. 

He made his way back down to the room where Kara was. " Miss Danvers, Miss James is asking to see you. You don't have to see her if you don't want to" Kara signed the piece if paper at the bottom. 

"I need to" Kara whispered.   
______________________________________ 

Lena and Alex was walking along the London pavements looking to find any shops that would be open. 

"Why is London so cold?" Alex shivered pulling her jacket around herself. 

"I did offer my car" Lena laughed. They both followed a fast walking past, sitting on a plane for hours on end and all of the excited that followed left both of the women feeling energized. 

"I need to do something with this energy because I might hit one of those police officers" they kept walking in silence. "God sake its half 4 in the morning what store is going to be open?" Alex grunted. 

"I made some calls there’s a shop 5 minutes away" Lena said continuing to walk down the street. 

"Thank you" Alex smiled at Lena. "I have to ask you something and I know its none of my business but I need answers" Alex walked in front of Lena turning to face her. "If you like Kara as much as I know you do, why did you say no?" It was a valid question but Lena never wanted to have the converstation with Kara let alone her sister. 

"Alex..." 

"Look I know your not great with feelings and explaining them but if this was Lex, I know you would be asking the same thing" 

Lena suddenly felt uncomfortable. It felt silly now but still understanding how Kara being with her could put a timer of her career but it coming something like Edge doesn't help her cause. It wouldn't of work anyway, a relationship with Kara. They started with a friends/business relationship anything more would of made things more difficult. 

If one good thing came from having Lillian Luthor as a mother, being taught the hard truth of business was one. How relationships both within and out of business is most important but if you add pleasure to business you become a victim to mistakes, your judgements are compromised as are thinking straight. 

Alex was indeed correct, if Lex was in this position she would want answers from the women that chosen not to make both of them happy. 

"We our business partners. I was taught that we don't mix relationships." Lena said simply. 

"But..." 

"There's no but, Edge did mention to me that me and Kara being an item means that it could put her career at risk with my family" Alex couldn't help but laugh slightly. 

"Why didn't you let Kara decide?" Alex asked. 

"It was easier no one got hurt" 

"Kara did, you did" The eldest Danvers mentioned. 

"Kara had Ashley" Lena bit back. 

"Look how that turned out" Lena shifted uncomfortably on the spot, "I'm not blaming you but talk to Kara   
She deserves  the real explanation" 

Alex turned back around and began to make her way to the shop. Lena sped walked slightly to show Alex she was going in the wrong direction.   
______________________________________ 

Kara went to Ashely, to save the hassle of having to deal with hand cuffs. PC Duncan escorted Kara to were Ashely was held in hand cuffs. She saw Ashely sat at a table in the corner with her hands cuffed to the middle of the desk. There was some other options to sit, such as a sofa that looking like it was made out of more wood then anything else but if she was going to do this she was going to do it properly. 

"Can you leave us?" Kara asked Duncan as he began to make his way into the room. 

"I would advice I be present Miss Danvers" he said. 

"I'll be fine, I've survive much worse today" Kara closed the door behind her not turning towards Ashely but keeping her head towards the door. 

"Kara" Ashely whispered. Kara turned to face her girlfriend leaning against the door. "I'm really sorry" 

"So you've said" she made her way you the chair in front of James and sat down keeping her eyes forward. "I want to ask you something". "When did you start have feeling for me?" 

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kara nodded, "we used to go drinking in my local but you never got drunk, said you didn't like to lose control. Then the one day you did you dragged us to a drag queen club because you were drunk. That was the one time I saw you and when I got you home and you told me about your parents. I couldn't help but like you more then maybe I should have" 

"Because I trusted you and I thought you trusted me" 

"Then why didn't you ask for help?" Ashely looked down at her hands, not wanting to answer the question. "Fine" Kara pushed her chair back ready to stand up. 

"I was scared" Ashely cried. "I don't know, why I didn't I just wanted to make it on my own. I didn't want anyone to worry about me". "I'm sorry about you and Lena, it was Edge that convinced her to reject you so me and you would be close" 

"Lena?" 

"I don't know what happened but Edge convinced her that you two shouldn't be together". 

"You seem calm about the idea about me and Lena" Kara wondered, as Ashley didn't seem irritated or jealous about the thought of them being together. 

"I'm not a psychopath, Kara. I do love you even as silly as it sounds and as the saying goes if you love something set it free" 

"Very cheesy" Kara chuckled. Her first real girlfriend in years and this is how it turned out. "I don't hate you Ash but I don't think we can be friends either" 

The statement seemed to upset Ashely more then, them breaking up. "I get it. Be happy Kara, its what your parent would want" 

"Bye Ash" with no other words needing to be said, Kara made the move to leave. Kara wanted nothing more then to look back and reassure her thank maybe one day they could talk again. She didn't blame Ashely, if someone came to us with all their wants and desires on a plate and threatened to take it away, even she believed she would go to such strengths to make sure she was happy. 

When Kara exited the room. PC Duncan stood outside. "Am I free to leave?" 

He could only nod. 

Kara turned the corner seeing Winn leaning on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie was reading one of the newspapers provided but there was no sign of Alex or Lena. 

"Kara, thank god" Alex came through the door and hugged her sister tight. "Are you okay? Can you come home? They aren't charging you for anything are they because they..." 

"Alex I'm fine, just tired and no I'm not being charged" Kara said rubbing Alex's shoulder. 

"Good, me and Lena got you some better cloths. Well lena paid for them, her contacts hee have expensive clothing" Lena passed Kara the bag of cloths. 

"Thank you" Kara smiled. 

"Go get changed, we'll get you out of here" Alex reassured her.   
______________________________________

Once Kara was dressed they were out of there as quickly as they could. "Please tell me we are getting a hotel" Winn wined as they approach Lenas car.

"We can go back to mine" Kara offered.

"No way, I already made reservations with a hotel not to far from here" Lena said opening the car door.

"Thank you, again. You didn't have to" Kara smiled.

"Lena!" Lena turned around seeing Lex getting out of a car. He ran and hugged his sister. "You really need to learn to answer your phone" 

"I'm sorry but how did you know we were here" Lena asked pulling away from her brother.

"Maggie texted me" Lena turned to Maggie.

"Thank me later, that text cost me like $17 by the way" Maggie said getting into the car.

They all got into the car making their way over to the hotel.   
______________________________________

"Alex, Maggie I got you two a double bed" Lena said handing Maggie the key.

"See you lot in a few hours" Maggie said, pulling Alex a long with her.

"Kara just come in if you want to talk" Alex said going into the lift.

"Kara, Winn. I got you two seprate beds but the rooms next to Alex and Maggies" Winn took the key following Kara up.

"Why didn't you put you and Kara together?" Lex asked.

"Because she had a rough day and I'm not taking advantage to that" Lena said taking her brothers arm and going towards the lift. 

"Your a good person Lena" Lex said wrapping his arm around her.

"Thank you" Lena said leaning her head against his sholder.

"So what room did you get us?" Lex asked pressing the up button for the lift. 

"Nope we've got separate rooms" Lena said pressing Lexs room key to his chest while walking into the lift.

"Why did you get everyone else shared rooms?" Lex asked pressing the button for his floor.

"Alex and Maggie are a couple. Kara and Winn are best friends, which she needs right now. Me and you don't need to share a room" 

"Fine but we are having breakfeast together, a lots happened and we need a caught up" the lift reached Lenas floor, she exited but turned to face Lex. 

"I'm alright Lex, I wasn't the one that was kidnapped" the youngest Luthor siblings brushed off. 

Lex stopped the door from closing, "Lee, I don't care. I don't want you to get lost in your head. We will do brunch, 12 sharp" he let go of the door letting it close, not giving Lena the chance to answer.


End file.
